Assassin's Creed: Great Shinobi Nations
by Nostalgia Cop
Summary: Several years after the sealing of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Shinobi world saw a new group appear. A group that protected them from the shadows. They were Shinobi, but also cops. At least, that's what they heard. This is the story of the Great Shinobi Nations Assassins Order, and the federal agency Five-0.
1. Enter: Dan McGarrett and Raphael Cortez

Author's Note: Hey guys, NC here. So, my first Naruto and Assassin's Creed fanfiction. Anyways, I'm going to be doing things differently from the anime. For those who've seen the anime, you'll notice it quickly. For those who haven't well... SPOILERS! Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this. Let me know if you want more fanfictions like this, and I'll try to do it to the best of my ability. Without further adieu, here's the first chapter.

* * *

 _ **Paris, France 1507**_

The moon is full and shining on the quiet streets of Paris. Few were in the streets, most of them being the city guard. Even the citizens were at home. However, a peculiar man was seen on the rooftops. They paid it no mind, and went on with their business. The man was following someone on the street, but he was trying not to be noticed. The man on the street then stopped in front of someone else and they started talking.

"Do you have them?" The man asked. The other nodded and showed a sphere and a spear.

"The two Pieces of Eden," the other said, "as requested."

"Well done," the first said, "with this, we will bring an end to the Assassin's Order." The two smiled. The man on the roof then knew it was time to strike. He jumped down and killed the man in front. He then looked at the other and he grinned.

"I figured one of you would show up," he said, activating the Pieces of Eden, "but you can't stop me. Not when I'm this close to taking over." The man in front of him flexed his left wrist and a foot-long blade came out.

"That's why you won't take over." He said.

"Why?" The man in front of him asked.

"You talk to much." The man said. Standing up. The man wore a crimson robe with splits in the front and back so he could move easier. He also had long sleeves, an open collar, and a hood that came to a peak. Underneath the robe, he wore another closed collar shirt and black pants with boots. Over his robe, the man wore steel bracers and a red sash around his waist. Over the sash, he wore a belt covered with supply pouches, sheathes with throwing knives, a pair of scabbards. One scabbard held a sword with a simple hilt and cross guard while the other held a long knife. The belt buckle was shaped in a triangular design and a rounded bottom. The outfit finished with a cloak worn over his left shoulder and arm, a crossbow on his back, and leather armor covering the chest, left shoulder, and boots. His face was hidden by his hood, keeping his eyes in the shadows. Only the lower half of his face was showing, revealing a tanned, youthful face. The man grinned slightly. The other widened his eyes in shock.

"Assassin!" The other said, pulling out a wheel-lock pistol. The Assassin shot a crossbow bolt at the pistol and knocked it out of the man's hands. He then put the crossbow away.

"You will not succeed," he said, "for tonight you die."

"As I said before," the man said, "you can't stop me. With these artifacts, I will take over the Templar Order, wipe out your pathetic kind, and bring peace to the world. I'll be invincible!" The Templar then grabbed the spear. The Assassin then drew his sword and prepared to parry the attack the Templar was about to give. The Templar stabbed at the Assassin, but the attack was parried and the Assassin punched him in the jaw. The Templar staggered back and the Assassin jumped off the wall of a building and slashed down at him. The Templar blocked the sword with the spear and the Assassin was blown back by energy from the spear. The Assassin landed on his feet, staring as the Templar grinned insanely as he held the spear.

'Mierda (Shit/Fuck).' The Assassin thought.

"Yes," the Templar said, "I feel the power running through me! The power of this spear! Do you know what this is?!"

"Si (Yes)," the Assassin said, raising his sword in a defensive position, "I know what it is. That's the famed Spear of Destiny. The Holy Lance. The spear that pierced the side of Jesus Christ during his Crucifixion."

"That's right," the Templar said, "and with the Apple of Eden, I'll be invincible! I'll end your pathetic Order, and the world will finally know true peace!" He then lunged at the Assassin, who barely managed to parry the spearhead to one side. He swung his blade around and went for a quick strike at the Templar. As his blade neared the Templar's arm, a strange golden energy erupted around him and deflected the blow. The Assassin's eyes widened in shock before the shaft of the spear slammed into his chest, knocking him back. He rolled, bringing his left arm up and activated a mechanism on the bottom of the steel bracer on his left arm. The mechanism went off, revealing it to be a small pistol. The bullet smashed into the energy field around the Templar, but it was deflected.

The Templar laughed madly as he rushed forward, swinging the spear down at the Assassin. The Assassin blocked with his sword and pushed him back. The Templar growled and stabbed at him again. The Assassin rolled behind him, swinging and striking hard and fast at him. Yet again, the energy field stopped his attack. The Assassin quickly jumped back, creating some distance between him and the Templar, and sheathed his sword. None of his weapons had any effect. The spear protected him with an energy field of sorts.

The Templar growled and lunged at him again, trying to stab him. The Assassin grabbed the spear's shaft and punched at the Templar, who tilted his head to avoid it. The two now held the spear shaft, and were struggling to remove the weapon from each other. Suddenly, the Templar smashed his head into the Assassin's in a nasty headbutt. The surprised and stunned Assassin fell backwards onto the street, his hood falling down. This revealed his shoulder-length, brown hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, as well as his dark brown eyes. He shook his head, trying to clear it, only to grunt as he felt the Templar pin him down with a foot on his chest. The Templar grinned as he held up the spear, ready to stab down at him.

'Maldita sea (Damn).' The Assassin thought.

"You are the beginning," the Templar said, having a mad grin on his face, "the beginning of your Order's end!" He raised the spear over higher over his head, savoring the moment before the kill. The Assassin's eye's widened.

'I have to act fast,' he thought, 'but how? How do I stop this from happening?' The Assassin then madly looked to either side of him. His eyes then locked on to the sphere he saw earlier. It was on his left side. He reached over and grabbed it. As the Templar stabbed down, the Assassin quickly yanked the sphere and used it to block the spear, knocking it, and them, into a stone platform at the bottom of the Great Cathedral of Notre Dame. His right fist then clenched and reared back, slamming into the Templar's face and sent him flying back.

The Assassin dropped the sphere on the platform, not noticing the two glowing with crackling energy over the surface of the sphere and spearhead. The Templar slowly got up, drawing a knife from his coat. He growled, lunging at the Assassin. The Assassin blocked his arm holding the knife with his right arm, while punching the Templar repeatedly in the face with his left fist. He then shoved the Templar against a wall, holding him there with his hand at the Templar's throat.

"I take no joy in taking a life," he said quietly, raising his left arm, "but I do what is needed to protect the freedom of mankind." He then seemed to have flexed his left hand, revealing the foot-long blade from the underside of the bracer. He then plunged it into the Templar's neck, causing his eyes to widen in pain and fear.

'Curses,' the Templar thought, 'I've failed!' Blood began to seep from his mouth as the Assassin retracted the blade from the Templar's throat. The Templar slowly slumped to the ground, blood seeping from his mouth and throat as he stared at the Assassin. Slowly though, his eyes glazed over, and he slumped over. The Assassin slowly knelt down and closed his eyes.

"Descansa en la paz (Rest in Peace)." The Assassin whispered. He stood again, looking towards the stone platform. It was then he noticed the high amounts of energy radiating from the Pieces of Eden. His eyes widened as he lunged over to them, but it was too late. There was a sudden explosion of energy that sent him flying back. He crashed onto the floor as the spear went flying by, crashing into the far wall. The sphere landed next to the Assassin.

The Assassin groaned, slowly trying to get up, only to blink as he felt a pull. He looked up, his eyes widening in fear. Where the stone platform had been, there was now a some type of tear, and it was sucking everything in the room! Even now, the Apple of Eden, the sphere next to him, began rolling forwards towards the rip. The Assassin struggled to back away, grabbing onto a pillar, as the Apple was pulled into the rip, along with the Templar's body. The Assassin grunted as his body was slowly being lifted off the ground, being pulled towards the strange anomaly. He felt the pull getting stronger as he struggled to hang on. Eventually, it was too much. The Assassin felt his grip loosening before he was pulled free. With a yell, he was pulled into the rip. A few minutes later, the hole disappeared, as the energy that fed it, built up from the contact of the two Pieces of Eden, burned out.

* * *

 _Over 1,000 years ago, a Nine-Tailed Fox attacked a village. Brave warriors known as Shinobi fought the demon as it made it's way to it, trying to stop it from reaching the village. However, a brave Shinobi sacrificed himself to seal the fox within the body of a newborn child. This man was known as the Fourth Hokage. Several months later, a known clan was given a new heir. However, a member of the clan resented them for not naming him the heir. So, in revenge, he slaughtered his clan, leaving the newborn alive and taking him with him to Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) to the Village Hidden in the Mist. The Third Hokage saw them leaving and attempted to stop them, but failed in doing so. The newborn was seen as a captive, and was put with the others. The Mizukage (Water Shadow) disagreed and ordered him to be sent back, but they didn't listen to him. Instead, they planned to kill him when he tried to escape. However, the other captives caught wind of this. So, they all discussed a strategy to help him escape. They all decided when the time was right, to teach him stealth. When the newborn was one-year old, he was able to walk. They taught him to walk and speak, while also teaching him how to fight. By age two, he learned how to fuse Chakra. At age three, he was told about the escape plan they had for him. They told him that on the day he turned four... was when he'd escape._

* * *

 _ **Village Hidden in the Mist, Unknown Time**_

It was late at night in the Village Hidden in the Mist. The guards were steadily making their rounds, making sure the town stayed safe, and looked out for trouble. Little did they know, an escape was about to happen. A now four-year old boy had been trained by captives in the Hidden Mist in stealth and combat, and he was about to escape captivity and flee towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Two guards then came in to give everyone else dinner, but not the boy.

"Where's that kid?" One of them asked.

"Right behind you." The boy said. They turned around and they were knocked unconscious by door. The boy then looted them of their things and left for the supply room. When he got there, he saw two guards inside and two guards outside. He used two of the Kunai he took off the two guards he knocked unconscious and killed the guards outside. He then looted them and stealthily entered the room. He then took out the guards inside and looted them. He then closed the door and looked around for things he might need. He then found a tactical backpack and grabbed it.

'This could be useful.' The boy thought. He then looked around the room and grabbed Kunai, shuriken, Food Pills, First Aid, poison smoke bombs, and every scroll he could find. He also found some sort of weapon and two holsters for it. He put one of them in the bag and the other went on his right leg. He then saw a tactical vest, grabbed it, and put it on. He found some sort of ammunition and three containers for it. He saw a button on the weird weapon and pushed it. Something then came out of the bottom and he grabbed it. He then saw that the ammunition might be able to fit it.

He placed the ammunition in the weird container, placed it in the weapon, and saw that the top of it could move. He tried to pull it and it went back, a thing of the ammunition going inside. He pushed it forward and it closed up. He saw that the holster around his leg could be attached to the vest, so he did just that. He then placed the weapon in the holster and went to leave, but not before seeing a mask made of fabric that could go over his mouth. It looked to be like some sort of human skull pattern on it. He grabbed it and put it on. He then opened the supply room door and left it. He then checked to make sure that he wasn't followed and moved into the town. He avoided the sight of guards and made it to the edge of the gate. There, he saw a familiar face. It was his brother, the traitor to his clan. He was the only one at the gate, and he knew what he needed to do. He pulled out a Kunai and silently charged at his brother. He jumped up and held his brother in a choke hold, forcing him to the ground.

"Say one word," the boy whispered, holding the Kunai to his throat, "and I'll end your miserable life here. Got it."

"H-How did you?" His brother asked.

"Doesn't matter," the boy said, "now, you're going to tell me what I want to know. Why did you slaughter our clan and flee here with me?"

"Because I was supposed to inherit the clan," his brother said, "not you. However, I wasn't strong enough, so they gave it to you. I knew that I'd be suspected for it since you were a newborn, so I ran with you here."

"Why didn't you just ask them to reconsider?" The boy asked.

"I did," his brother said, "but they always said no. They bumped me down to the branch family."

"So," the boy said, "you did it out of revenge?"

"Yes," his brother said, "it was out of revenge."

"Well then," the boy said, "this is your judgement day, Shikaru McGarrett."

"Please," his brother said, "don't do it!" The boy then plunged the Kunai into his brother's heart and killed him.

"Requiese in pace (Rest in Peace)." The boy said. He then looted his brother and found a survival knife. He placed the knife in the sheath on the back of the vest and moved past the gate. It was then the Mizukage knew of his escape and smiled.

"Go on," the Mizukage said, "go back to your village." The boy then left Mizu no Kuni and ran as fast as he could to Hi no Koku (Land of Fire) to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As soon as he got there, he saw two Leaf Shinobi at the gate and approached them.

"I need to see the Hokage (Fire Shadow) immediately," the boy said, "I've been held captive in the Hidden Mist Village for three years. I need to speak with the Hokage! It's urgent!" The two Leaf Shinobi nodded and gave him directions to the Hokage's Office. The boy then ran as fast as he could to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said. The boy entered and removed the mask.

"Lord Hokage," he said, "do you remember me?" Just then, the Hokage's eyes widened in shock.

"How could I forget a face like that?" The Hokage asked. The boy then sat down in front of the Hokage.

"I escaped from the Hidden Mist," the boy said, "and I brought some scrolls over. I figured you might want to have a look at them." He then opened the bag and pulled out all the scrolls he had. The Hokage smiled and nodded.

"Well done," he said, "well done. Perhaps you'd like to see the town."

"Please?" The boy asked.

"Go ahead," the Hokage said, "I'll be sure to find an apartment for you to stay in." The boy got up and nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." The boy said. He then left the office and looked around the town. He then saw a boy his age crying and approached him. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and lines on his face. The boy crying looked at him.

"Please don't hurt me!" He said. The blond boy stood up, looking like he was going to run. The other boy slowly approached him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "what's your name?" The blond boy looked at him, tears still in his eyes.

"Naruto," he said, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki." The boy smiled.

"That's a nice name." He said. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks." He said. The boy then stood in front of Naruto.

"Why are you crying, Naruto?" He asked. Naruto sighed.

"People are calling me a freak," he said, "and I don't know why. They also call me the 'Demon Fox' and 'Nine-Tailed Brat.' Why are they so mean to me?" The boy smiled.

"They're probably jealous of you," he said, "because you have something unique about you. I just got here from the Hidden Mist. I was held captive, but I'm originally from here. My clan is gone. I'm the only one left. My brother wiped them out, but I had to kill him. I'm just as unique as you." Naruto smiled. The boy smiled as well and shed a tear.

"Are we friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," the boy said, "we're friends." Naruto and the boy hugged. Just then, an ANBU showed up.

"Lord Hokage wishes to speak with the two of you." He said. They nodded and went to the Hokage's Office. When they got there, the Hokage smiled and laughed.

"I knew you made a friend," he said, "I just never expected to see that you made friends with someone like you. I also want to help you out in any way I can to help you cope with what you had to do. Also, Naruto, until he can get an apartment of his own, I want him to stay at your place." The boy then ran to the Hokage and hugged him, softly crying.

"He told me he had to kill his own brother," Naruto said, "is that right?"

"It's been confirmed by the Mizukage," the Hokage said, "his brother is dead." Naruto then nodded. The boy then dried his tears and an ANBU gave him a tissue. He then blew his nose and threw the tissue in the trash.

"I'm pretty tired," the boy said, "I haven't slept since yesterday. I've been running for my life." The Hokage nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Go ahead and take him to your apartment," he said, "even I can tell he's exhausted."

"Okay." Naruto said. Naruto and the boy then left his office and went to Naruto's apartment. As soon as the boy got there, he fell asleep. Naruto helped him to the bed and he slept on the floor.

[The next day...]

The boy woke up and stretched. He saw that Naruto had gone out and that there was an ANBU at the door. He walked up to the ANBU, still half-asleep.

"The Hokage asked me to get you some new clothes to wear." The ANBU said. The boy nodded and followed the ANBU out to the clothing store. Once there, he chose some outfits that he thought suited him. The shop owner agreed and the ANBU said to send the bill to the Hokage. He then put one of the outfits on and continued following the ANBU to the Hokage's Office. He then spent the whole day with the Hokage while his apartment was getting ready. However, that night, he would have to help a friend. On his way to the apartment, he saw Naruto being bullied by some adults.

"Hey," he said, "leave my friend alone!" He then ran to Naruto and helped him up.

"Stay out of this," one of the adults said, "it doesn't concern you." He looked at them and glared.

"I think it does." He said.

* * *

 _ **Training Ground 14, Village Hidden in the Leaves**_

The night sky was filled with excitement as a festival was going on. It was due to the festival that no one noticed a rip in the sky, or the figure falling from it. On the outskirts of the village, in a massive defense wall that enclosed it, the figure landed in a pond in the woods, and sank. A few moments later, the figure burst from the water, swimming to the shore, where it collapsed, panting heavily. The Assassin didn't know how long he had been lying there, but he eventually felt some strength return to his body. He managed to pull himself further out of the pond, and onto the ground. He slowly staggered to his feet, holding his head. He felt as if his body was burning, and his head was pounding. The sudden sound of explosions caused him to look up, his eyes widening to see fireworks going off in the sky. They widened even further when he saw them illuminate a strange mountain that seemed to have some massive faces on it. Four faces, each seeming to look over what appeared to be a village. The Assassin stared in bewilderment.

"Where the Hell am I?" He asked. He had been in some sort of crypt under Paris, and now he was in some field with a village in the distance with fireworks going off. It made no sense. Grunting, the Assassin made his way to the village, hunched over a bit. Maybe they could help him figure out where he was. As he walked, he slowly felt pain leaving his body. He still ached from the impact with the water, and the frantic swim to shore, but the pain from his time in... wherever that was, was fading. He slowly stood straight, moving more normally.

It took him 20 minutes to finally reach the village. When he did, his eyes widened. There were hundreds of people milling about. They were wearing a variety of clothing. Most seemed to be wearing decorative robes, with a few wearing a normal shirt and pants in a variety of colors.

Others seemed to be wearing some type of uniform consisting of dark blue pants and shirts, and a green vest with a red swirl on the back. These figures also wore headbands with a metal plate on the forehead, with a strange emblem on it. This seemed like a uniform, so they were soldiers or guards of some type. The Assassin slowly slid into an alley, observing them. Wherever he was, it was a place he's never been or heard of before. Since when did people have red or blue hair? As he remained in the alley, a family passed by, stopping at a stall. He listened to the conversation, but no usable information came up. He then knew he had to get a better view of the area.

He climbed on top of a building with the highest point and looked over, scanning the village. He took in some weird sights, but saw a scuffle. What he didn't notice was a group of shadowy figures following him. He then jumped off, somersaulted in mid-air, and landed in a bale of hay. Giving himself a moment to recover, he then left the hay and went to the intersection where he saw the scuffle, ignoring the stares he was getting from the villagers and the four figures tailing him. The Assassin then quickly headed to the street where he saw the scuffle, and stopped at the corner of an intersection, peeking around the corner. What he saw, had started to make his blood boil. There was a group of people, each carrying an item of some sort, surrounding two children. One of them had blond, spiky hair, while the other had black hair that was cut short. Just then, someone in the group spoke.

"Stay out of this," the person said, "it doesn't concern you." The black-haired boy looked at the group and glared.

"I think it does." He said. The Assassin just looked on in shock. Just then, a woman with violet hair in a fan-like ponytail showed up.

"Oh look," another person said, "the snake whore's here, too." The black-haired boy's eyes made the group stand on edge.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to not judge someone by their looks?" He asked.

"What do you know?" Another person asked.

"I know that I'm standing in front of a group of drunk, insecure, judgmental pricks who couldn't hit the broad side of a horse stable." The boy said, shocking the Assassin and the group.

"You insolent brat!" A person said. The Assassin then grabbed that person's hand and squeezed it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said. The four figures then waited to see what would happen. The Assassin then stood by the black-haired kid and they both glared at the group.

"Who are you two?" The woman asked. The Assassin and black-haired boy grinned.

"Their worst nightmare." They said, referring to the group in front of them.

 **Enter: Dan McGarrett and Raphael Cortez**

The Assassin and black-haired boy then got in defensive positions and the group smirked.

"They're just two people," the leader said, "let's get them!" The group then charged and started to attack.

The Assassin then fended off the attackers and the black-haired boy started making weird signs with his hands, putting a barrier around him and the two behind him. The first of the group had a rock and tried to bash the Assassin's skull. The Assassin caught it and flipped him over. He then kicked the second one in the stomach. The Assassin then rolled over and knocked the feet of the third one from under him and knocked him out with a swift punch with his left hand. The fourth one came at him with a knife.

The Assassin grabbed his arms, twisting them around behind him, and forced the knife out of his hand. He then grabbed the knife and knocked the assailant out with the hilt. The leader then came at him with a butcher knife. The Assassin flexed his hands, causing two blades to emerge from beneath his bracers. He raised them, blocking the leader's attack and parrying it down and to the right. He then smashed his left elbow into the leader's skull and kicked him in the chest. The leader hit the wall of the building, only to find both blades from the Assassin's bracers crossing over his neck, ready to slit his throat any second. The Assassin panted slightly as he stared at the man, before headbutting him, knocking him out. The two boys and the woman looked on, amazed. He had come out of nowhere and defeated the group within a minute. The black-haired boy released the barrier and approached the Assassin.

"We owe you our thanks." He said. The Assassin looked at him and smiled.

"No thanks necessary," he said, "I just didn't want to see you three get hurt." The four figures then jumped down and surrounded the Assassin.

"Whoa," the black-haired boy said, "take it easy! Let's just take him to see Lord Hokage. There's no need to take him to ANBU Headquarters. Don't say that you aren't, because I know that you are. It's protocol." The ANBU then looked at the boy and nodded.

"You three follow us as well," one of them said, "we'll need your statements."

"Of course." The woman said. The four ANBU then led the four of them to the Hokage's Office. Once they got there, all eight entered and the Hokage had a stern look on his face.

"Do you mind telling me who you are?" He asked, looking at the Assassin.

"My name is Raphael Cortez," the Assassin said, "and I don't know where I am." The Hokage gave a questioning look, but sighed.

"I understand," he said, "my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I am the Third Hokage here in Hi no Koku." The woman then got Raphael's attention.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi," she said, "I'm a kunoichi here in the village."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the blond-haired boy said, "and I plan on becoming the Hokage someday."

"What about you?" Raphael asked, looking at the black-haired boy.

"My name is Dan McGarrett," the boy said, "I'm the heir to my clan and it's last remaining member."

"So," Hiruzen said, "what village are you from?" Raphael sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not from this place." He said. The ANBU drew their weapons, but Hiruzen raised a hand and they stopped.

"Anko," Hiruzen said, "summon Inoichi Yamanaka and Hiyashi Hyuga immediately."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Anko said. She then left and went to get the two requested. Hiruzen looked at Raphael and sighed.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"I don't know," Raphael said, "I was in some crypt underneath a Cathedral. Then there was an explosion of energy and some type of hole, or vortex, sucked me in. Next thing I know, I'm falling in the woods outside your village."

"Do you have proof?" Hiruzen asked.

"Only in my memories," Raphael said, "no physical proof. You have to believe me." Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. Just then, Anko came in with the two that were requested.

"Ah," Hiruzen said, "Hiyashi and Inoichi. I apologize for this."

"We understand," one of the two said, "what do you need us to do?"

"Hiyashi," Hiruzen said, "I need you to see if he has Chakra. If so, I'll need Inoichi to see how he got it through his memories."

"Understood." The two said, simultaneously. One of them stepped forward, making signs with his hands.

"Byakugan!" The man said. Veins popped out near his eyes and he looked at Raphael closely. His eyes then returned to normal.

"Well," Hiruzen said, "what were the results, Hiyashi?"

"He has Chakra," the man, now known as Hiyashi, said, "but it appears he has no type of training or control of it. It's of sufficient size to be a ninja, but he seems to not use it."

"Guess it's my turn, right?" The second man asked.

"That's right, Inoichi." Hiruzen said. The man known as Inoichi then did weird signs with his hands.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Inoichi said. Raphael went rigid as he felt like something had entered his body. He slumped over, eyes half closed and glassed over. At the same time, Hiyashi caught Inoichi and sat him in a chair.

"Anko," Hiruzen said, "you're free to go." Anko nodded and left. Naruto and Dan stayed and watched.

"How do you think he got here?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds like a summoning jutsu." Dan said.

"You mean," an ANBU said, "he might have come here from somewhere else?!"

"It's possible," Dan said, "but that leaves a question. Who, or what, summoned him here? He's not from any of the major villages, his weapons and clothing don't match anything in the other nations, and he isn't trained in ninjutsu and such. According to Hiyashi, he basically has no signs of being trained in using Chakra or jutsu." Hiruzen nodded.

"It's all just too strange to understand." He said. It was at that moment that Inoichi's body jerked, revealing he was back. His eyes shot open and he gasped, panting heavily. Raphael jerked up as well, looking up.

"What the Hell was that?!" He asked, pissed. Inoichi ignored him and looked at Hiruzen.

"Lord Hokage," he said, "you won't believe what I have to tell you."

 _ **Unknown Place, Village Hidden in the Leaves**_

Anko was walking into a building and sat down next to her friend, Kurenai Yuuhi. Kurenai was a Chunin kunoichi for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kurenai looked at Anko and sighed.

"You just get off?" She asked.

"I have a reason," Anko said, "and it's a good one. I was patrolling the festival, making sure everything was in order, when I saw this group surrounding these two kids. So, I intervened and they threatened to attack me. Then, out of nowhere, this man shows up and takes the entire mob down. One of the children put a barrier around us in case anyone from the group got through, but not one did. ANBU intervened, but the kid who put the barrier around me said to take him to see the Hokage instead of taking him to ANBU Headquarters."

"You were at a debrief with the Hokage in person," Kurenai said, "I see. So, who were they about to attack."

"That's the thing," Anko said, "they never attacked. I think the kid in front stepped in before his friend was hurt."

"Who was the friend?" Kurenai asked.

"Surprisingly," Anko said, "it was Naruto Uzumaki." Kurenai looked at Anko in shock and disbelief.

"Get out." She said.

"I'm serious," Anko said, "that kid protected Naruto! Plus, you wouldn't believe who it was that protected him."

"Who was it?" Kurenai asked, interested.

"It was the kid who went missing five years ago," Anko said, "the McGarrett Clan heir himself, Dan McGarrett."

"Shut up!" Kurenai said.

"I'm serious," Anko said, "and Dan said he had to kill his own brother to escape from the Hidden Mist!"

"This I've got to see." Kurenai said.

"It will have to wait until tomorrow," Anko said, "he's with the Hokage and the man I was talking about."

"I see," Kurenai said, "so I'll have to wait to talk with them."

"Yup," Anko said, "and I'm not sure about what everyone will think. I'm right behind Naruto on the village's shit list. I don't even think Dan knows about Naruto."

"He'll figure it out," Kurenai said, "I'm sure of it."

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

Hiruzen rubbed his wrinkled forehead as he finished listening to Inoichi's report.

"Let me get this straight," Dan said, "he's from an entirely different world altogether?"

"Not just another world," Inoichi said, "another reality or realm of existence. I saw everything he remembered. The people of where he came from have no Chakra or inner energy whatsoever. Even civilians here have basic Chakra coils, though they can't access it. However, in his world, it doesn't even exist."

"What's his exact role?" An ANBU asked.

"He's an Assassin," Inoichi said, "and I don't mean the kind that just kill people. He's part of a Brotherhood of Assassin's. From what I could understand of his memories, his Order works by itself, with no funding or connections with any village. They claim they're safeguarding the future and freedom of mankind by fighting some shadow group. I believe he calls them... Templars. Apparently, these Templars are trying to bring about world peace by enslaving people and taking away their free will. The Assassin's are trying to stop them from succeeding."

"Are you sure these memories are authentic?" Hiruzen asked.

"Believe me," Inoichi said, "I checked, double-checked, and triple-checked his mind. There were no signs of these memories being false or implanted. These are 100% his own."

"Then how does he have Chakra if it doesn't exist in his world?!" Naruto asked.

"It might have to do with how he got here." Inoichi said.

"How so?" Dan asked.

"Well," Inoichi said, "it's as he says. He was in a crypt during a fight with a Templar trying to get his hands on some artifacts. He killed the man. However, the artifacts were activated and their combined energy ripped open a hole that swallowed him up. His memories are blank during the time in the hole or vortex, except for excruciating pain. Then he crashed into the pond in Training Ground 14. It's possible that whatever chaotic energy was in the vortex transplanted Chakra in him before spitting him out here." Hiruzen looked at Raphael and sighed.

"So," Raphael said, "there's no way to send me back?"

"Unfortunately," Hiruzen said, "there isn't. However, we could give you a home here, if you'd like."

"What would I do seeming how I'm the only one of my kind here?" Raphael asked.

"Not quite." Dan said.

"Huh?" Raphael said.

"You see," Dan said, "sometimes Shinobi are asked to perform silent assassinations. You may be the only member of the Assassin's Order here, but you're not the only one qualified to perform assassinations. Maybe the Hokage could offer you a job here in Konoha. You wouldn't be his personal assassin, but he'd give you jobs that require the deaths of major threats to the village and the safety of its people, whether inside or out. Say, for example, someone who wanted to bring war and harm to the people he's sworn to protect. Like you did in your world against the Templars. Get my drift?" Raphael nodded.

"I get what you're saying." He said.

"So," Hiruzen said, "would you accept?" Raphael thought about it and nodded.

"I'll offer my services," he said, "but I have some conditions."

"What are they?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'll agree to work for Konoha," Raphael said, "but I won't accept assignments on people I don't consider legitimate targets. If you ask me to target a war mongering noble trying to spread war and chaos, a weapons merchant supplying bandits and other shady or illegal groups, or someone who intends ill against this village, or people in general, I'll do it. However, I won't target someone who is doing no wrong. One of the tenents I follow is 'Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent.' That means if you ask me to kill someone because you don't agree with them, because it will expand Konoha's power, or because you receive a mission for taking out such a target, I won't do it because it goes against my principles and beliefs." Hiruzen nodded.

"I can agree to that," he said, "though I highly doubt I'd order such an assassination anyways."

"Secondly," Raphael said, "I wish for your permission to, perhaps, start building a new Brotherhood here in Konoha, and eventually expand it to other villages. By recruiting other Assassins, we can start to hand out assassination missions to those in other villages, instead of me having to travel there myself. I also ask that any recruits I might draw in be allowed the same conditions I'm asking for." Hiruzen thought about it for a bit.

"It will depend who you recruit for your cause," he said, "but I think I can agree to this condition for now, provided I'm allowed exceptions on who you choose." Raphael nodded.

"We can agree on that." He said.

"Any others?" Dan asked.

"Next," Raphael said, looking at the Hokage, "I will only answer to you or whoever your replacement may be. I won't answer to anyone else unless you put them in charge of me. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Hiruzen said, nodding.

"Lastly," Raphael said, his tone changing, "I want your word that if Konoha should violate my conditions, or becomes corrupt, me and those I may have recruited are free to leave or take out those responsible for the violation or corruption." Hiruzen hesitated a bit.

"That's a steep order," he said, "but if such a thing were to occur, I would no longer be Hokage. I will write a document up now, and we shall sign it."

"No need," Dan said, holding up two scrolls, "I already did it. I wrote a copy in case Raphael doesn't know how to read our language, so you'll have to sign both." Hiruzen smiled and laughed.

"Just like your old man," he said, "he was the same way."

"Raphael," Dan said, "I give my word that what I've written down will not entrap you in any way, shape, or form." Raphael nodded. Hiruzen and Raphael then signed both scrolls and Dan gave one of them to Raphael.

"Now then," Hiruzen said, "how about we all go to bed? I'm sure all of you are tired. I'll arrange for you to stay at an apartment, Raphael. Dan, your apartment is ready whenever you want to go to it."

"Thank you," Dan said, "but I think I'll get something to eat first. Just tell me which apartment complex it is."

"The same one Naruto stays at," Hiruzen said, giving Dan a note, "just give that to the manager when you show up." Dan nodded and left. Raphael had fallen asleep in the office, so he was allowed to sleep there. Everyone else then went home.

 _ **Ichiraku Ramen, Konoha**_

Ichiraku was the best noodle shop in Konoha, famed for its ramen. Dan walked in and sat down at the bar.

"Welcome," the owner said, "come on in. What can I get ya?"

"I'll have two beef and a miso." Dan said.

"Coming right up." The owner said, starting to cook the ramen. Dan then pulled out a book and started to read.

"Whatcha reading?" A voice asked, on his right side.

"A mystery novel," Dan said, "my clan was a family of cops, after all. I know you're a teacher at the Ninja Academy, right?"

"That's right," the voice said, "I am. My name is Iruka Umino. What's yours?" Dan simply kept reading.

"Dan," he said, "Dan McGarrett." Iruka looked at Dan in shock.

"The heir to the McGarrett clan?" He asked.

"That's right," Dan said, "is that such a shock?"

"I had heard you were back," Iruka said, "but I didn't believe it."

"Here you go." The owner said, placing Dan's order in front of him. Dan put his book up, pulled some chopsticks out, pulled them apart, and set them in his hand.

"Thanks for the food." Dan said. He then started eating. Iruka looked at Dan eating and smiled.

"I'll take a miso." He said.

"Coming up." The owner said. Iruka then waited patiently for it.

"So," Iruka said, "have anything planned for the future?"

"Not really," Dan said, "but I do have a dream. My dad always wanted to start up an elite law enforcement task force that helped everyone in the Great Shinobi Nations. He never came up with a name for it, but he never had a chance to do it. That was his dream, so I've decided to make it mine. I also want to rebuild my clan. I'll have to wait until I get into the Academy for that though." Iruka smiled as his order was set down in front of him. The owner then set another bowl of ramen down in front of Dan.

"It's on the house," he said, "you look like you need it."

"Thank you." Dan said. He then finished his original order and ate the bowl that was put in front of him. Just then, he heard something from outside. It sounded like a couple of drunk guys about to lash out on someone. Iruka heard it as well and finished his order, paying for it.

"I'll go check it out," he said, "stay here." Dan and the owner nodded as Iruka left. However, Iruka gasped in shock as the scene happened in front of him. Dan finished the bowl put in front of him, only to see another bowl.

"Again," the owner said, "on the house." Dan nodded, but he didn't eat it just yet. He looked outside and saw two drunk idiots messing with Anko. Dan then threw two Kunai at them, barely missing them and making them piss and shit themselves.

"Next time," Dan said, getting their attention, "I won't miss."

"Let's get outta here!" One of them said. They then ran off and Anko approached Dan.

"Thanks," she said, "you really saved me there."

"No thanks necessary," Dan said, "just doing what I thought was right. I've had those since I got here yesterday." Anko smiled and walked into Ichiraku with Dan. Dan then ate the bowl he was given and paid for his original order.

"Thank you for your patronage." The owner said.

"It's worth every Ryo." Dan said. Iruka then smiled as Dan walked out. Dan then went to the apartment complex and gave the note to the manager. He then gave Dan a key with a symbol on it. Dan then looked for the door with the matching symbol and unlocked it. He then got settled in and pulled out a blank scroll. He then made a list of what he needed and placed it on the kitchen counter. He then had a knock on his door. Dan opened the door and saw Hiruzen.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Come on in, Lord Hokage." Dan said. Hiruzen then entered and Dan closed the door behind him. They then sat down at the table and Dan pulled out a blank scroll.

"Why did you pull out that scroll?" Hiruzen asked.

"Because I'm sure you're going to tell me some information that I need to know." Dan said. Hiruzen smiled.

"Just like your father." He said. Dan smiled and looked out the window.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need your help with something." Hiruzen said.

"What's this about?" Dan asked.

"I managed to look over those scrolls you brought over," Hiruzen said, "and one of them was a Summoning Contract for Police Dogs."

"You're wondering if I knew about it from the start." Dan said.

"Did you?" Hiruzen asked.

"No," Dan said, "I had no idea. I just grabbed every scroll I could find in the supply room. I know some of them are blank, so I'll be able to use those. However, some of them contain information that could be invaluable to the Hidden Leaf. If I managed to grab a Summoning Contract, it was a mere coincidence. However, I don't believe in coincidences. I think that Summoning Contract is a fake." Hiruzen smiled.

"Sharp as ever," he said, "you really are like your old man." Dan then yawned and Hiruzen laughed.

"I need some sleep." Dan said.

"I'll let you get to it," Hiruzen said, getting up and leaving, "see you tomorrow morning."

"See you." Dan said. Hiruzen then closed the door and Dan changed out of his outfit and into some pajamas. He then went to bed and fell asleep.

[Meanwhile, with Anko...]

Anko had just reached the apartment complex Raphael was staying at. When she reached his door, she knocked. A few minutes later, Raphael answered.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" He asked.

"Lord Hokage wanted me to teach you how to read or language," Anko said, "and he wants me to teach you how to control your Chakra as well. We'll start with the easy stuff first, then move on to the hard stuff. However, first things first, I need to know about you."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Raphael said.

"Try me," Anko said, "I've heard everything." Raphael then let Anko in and closed the door. Anko had thought she had heard everything, but she was dead wrong.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone, NC here. So, the first chapter is done and over with. Special thanks to Leaf Ranger for letting me use his OC, Raphael Cortez, in this story. Anyways, I'll be doing the ending like the anime. So, this is the last ending author's note you'll see for this story. Until next time, NC out.

* * *

 **Dan: Two months in the Hidden Leaf Village, and I'm already starting to get a list of people I hate.**

 **Naruto: I know, right?! What do the adults call it? Hmm... let me think.**

 **Anko: A shit list?**

 **Naruto: Yeah, that's it!**

 **Dan: Well, hopefully I can talk to the Hokage and Raphael to see if I can get some early training.**

 **Naruto: Wait... what was that?!**

 **Dan: Did I hear that right?!**

 **Anko: You've got to be kidding!**

 **All three: Raphael's got an assassination contract?!**

 **Dan: Next Time: Blades in the Clouds! Raphael's First!**

 **Naruto: I need to sit down. This is all too much.**


	2. Blades in the Clouds! Raphael's First!

Author's Note: Hey everyone, NC here. So, I'm sure all of you reading are confused as all Hell as to what Naruto's role will be. Well, all will be revealed soon enough. Please enjoy the second chapter, and don't forget to review!

* * *

The Fourth Raikage (Lightning Shadow) was sitting in his office, contemplating on what to do next. Kaminari no Tochi (Land of Lightning) was beginning to fear a Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline trait, called the Byakugan. They made an attempt in the past to fully analyze it, but they failed miserably. Now, to this very day, they still don't know anything about it.

"The time has come," the Raikage said, "it's time we commence 'Operation: Total Sight.' Start the preparations!"

* * *

 _ **Village Hidden in the Leaves, Hokage's Office**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was looking over reports when he saw a familiar one. It was a report from the Hyuga Clan, from two years ago.

'I remember this,' Hiruzen thought, 'such a shame we lost a valuable member of the Hyuga Clan, and a valuable Shinobi of Konoha. Perhaps I can finally take some action now that Raphael's here? Maybe this could work out in my favor. They threatened the safety of the Hyuga Clan, meaning they're threatening the safety of the village.'

"Lord Hokage," an ANBU said, "we just received word that the Fourth Raikage is planning another attack on the Hyuga Clan. This time, they plan on kidnapping the youngest Hyuga from the main branch of the family."

"What?!" Hiruzen asked.

'They couldn't possibly mean who I think they mean,' Hiruzen thought, 'do they? Are they planning to kidnap Hiyashi's second daughter, Hanabi Hyuga and analyze her Byakugan?!'

"Send for Raphael Cortez immediately!" Hiruzen ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The ANBU said, disappearing.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hiruzen said.

[Meanwhile, at a sweet shop...]

Anko was enjoying some sweet dumplings at her favorite cafe, thinking back to the past two months. It was interesting to the young kunoichi. First, she learned that Raphael Cortez, a man who protected her, was from another plane of existence. A place where chakra, jutsu, and electricity don't exist. When Raphael had finished explaining to her where he was from, she thought it was a joke. However, after finding out it was true from the Hokage, Inoichi, Naruto, Hiyashi, and Dan, she had to get drunk to understand it all. Eventually, she had come to terms with it and found Raphael to be a very eager student. Possibly more eager than the kids at the Academy.

It was amusing, and embarrassing, to explain how a toilet worked and what a refrigerator was. However, when it had come to history, geography, and learning to read and write, he was very studious. He had grasped the basics of reading and writing kanji, the language in which they primarily spoke, and was now working on becoming fully versed in being able to read and write them. She was also present when Hokage did an assessment of his fighting skills. The first battle was with a Chunin, an intermediate ninja. The rules were simple. Weapons and Taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat, only. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were forbidden.

The Chunin attacked first, throwing a punch at Raphael. His response was to catch the fist with his right hand and deliver a blow to the Chunin's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Raphael then gave the Chunin a vicious uppercut, knocking the ninja flat on his back. In an instant, Raphael was on top of the Chunin, hidden blade at the base of his throat. However, during a battle with a Jonin, or elite ninja, Raphael couldn't match the sheer speed of a Jonin. That's not to say the battle was one sided. Raphael initially remained defensive, using blocks and counters to open the Jonin to attacks. As he told Sarutobi and Anko, that was the style of an Assassin forced into combat. If they couldn't escape or kill their enemy with the initial blow, they entered a defensive stance, maneuvering and waiting for the moment to strike. After finishing his assessment, Hiruzen told Anko to start teaching Raphael to access his chakra. She gladly did so, enjoying practical over educational teaching. Every morning the two would go to a training ground. Once there, they would work out, spar, and Anko would teach Raphael how to access and control his chakra. It had taken Raphael a week to fully call on his chakra, since he wasn't used to using it. Afterwards, Anko taught him the basic exercise, tree walking. It took the rest of the month for Raphael to master it, at which point Anko started him on water walking.

Raphael was extremely grateful for everything Anko taught him so far, so he decided to teach her some things in return. Things such as stealth, free running, and parkour. Stealth skills, such as blending into a crowd to stay out of sight and move around without being seen, most would understand. However, free running and parkour, they would scoff. Why use that when they can use chakra to climb buildings, leap over obstacles, and such as that? However, Raphael brought up the possibility that enemies could sense the chakra being used to climb buildings. He also brought up the possibility of a Shinobi running low on chakra, or the chakra was cut off for some reason. The ability to move quickly by using only their muscles and endurance, and being able to move fluidly through any environment, would put them at a HUGE advantage. Anko grinned, thinking about how well things worked out for them. As she reached for another skewer, she stopped as she sensed someone behind her. She glanced behind her and grinned.

"Nosy much, Kurenai?" She asked.

"I can't help it," Kurenai said, "you're training a total hunk." Anko looked at her in shock.

"You've been spying on me?" She asked.

"Someone doesn't trust him," Kurenai said, "someone who ran a disbanded team."

"Danzo," Anko said, "that old bastard. What is he saying?"

"That the new guy is trying to betray us and pass information to the enemy." Kurenai said.

"That old coot doesn't know what he's talking about," Anko said, "Raphael isn't like that. He's got no ties to any village other than ours. If he's talking about Dan, he's WAY out of his head. He got us enemy information, and I know for a fact he wouldn't do that after killing his own brother to escape. The day Dan betrays this village is the day all of Hell freezes over."

"Then today's that day." A voice said. Anko looked behind Kurenai and saw an aged man with bandages on his face.

"What do you want, Danzo?" Anko asked.

"Your resignation as a kunoichi," Danzo said, "for assisting a traitor to Konoha."

"If anyone's the traitor," a voice said, getting their attention, "it's you." Danzo looked behind him, shocked at what he saw. Anko grinned while Kurenai was shocked.

"It's true," Kurenai said, "the McGarrett heir is back."

"What brings you here, Dan?" Anko asked. Dan smiled and motioned for Anko and Kurenai to follow him.

"I'll explain on the way," Dan said, "but Danzo is going to spend some time in an ANBU Interrogation Room on suspicion of leaking classified intelligence to the Fourth Raikage about the Hyuga Clan."

"Excuse me?!" Danzo asked. Before he could approach Dan, two ANBU grabbed him and restrained him.

"You heard me, Danzo," Dan said, "and that's the least of your problems. Book him." The two ANBU then took Danzo into custody and took him to ANBU Headquarters. Anko smiled and Kurenai placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"So," Kurenai said, "what's going on?"

"Lord Hokage wants to see Anko and I," Dan said, "along with Naruto."

"I'll look for him," Kurenai said, "let him know what's going on."

"You do that," Dan said, "Anko and I will meet up with the Hokage."

"What does he want?" Anko asked.

"Said something about a mission." Dan said. When they got there, they saw Raphael, Kurenai, and Naruto.

"Figured you'd meet up with him, Kurenai." Anko said.

"Like I said," Kurenai said, looking at Raphael, "he's a hunk."

"Lord Hokage wants to see us," Raphael said, "says it's about something he's kept hidden from the others. Strictly confidential."

"Would he mind if I came with?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't think he would," Raphael said, "he mentioned you at the last minute." The five of them then entered the Hokage's office and sat down.

"Thank you for responding to my message at such short notice," Hiruzen said, holding a file in his hand, "I have a top secret mission."

"What's this about?" Raphael asked.

"A man tried to kidnap the heiress to the Hyuga Clan two years ago." Hiruzen said.

"Hinata?" Dan asked.

"That's right," Hiruzen said, "but her father Hiyashi killed the man before he could escape. However, the man was an ambassador sent by the Village Hidden in the Clouds. To preserve the family's Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline trait, we sent Hiyashi's twin brother, Hizashi, in his place."

"Wait," Dan said, "Hizashi? As in Neji's father?!"

"Yes, but-" Hiruzen said.

"Are you wacked?!" Dan asked.

"Excuse me?!" Kurenai asked.

"You basically just caused a feud between the families," Dan said, "what were you thinking?!"

"It wasn't my decision," Hiruzen said, "it was Hizashi's! Hiyashi was willing to die, but Hizashi said he'd go in his place to protect the bloodline! He went against his own brother, even going as far as striking him, and went in his brother's place!"

"That's not what Neji thinks," Dan said, "he thinks Hiyashi sent Hizashi to his death. He hates the main branch because of it. He's probably going to try to kill Hinata during her Chunin exams when she takes them!"

"Son of a-" Anko said.

"That totally slipped my mind." Hiruzen said, regretting the decision.

"What's in the file?" Raphael asked.

"This is the mission," Hiruzen said, giving it to Raphael, "it's an assassination of a known enemy to the Hidden Leaf. They say that he plans on making another attempt at gaining a member of the main branch. One that's too young to access the Byakugan."

"Aw crap," Dan said, "they're going after Hanabi!"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata's little sister," Dan said, "and the second heiress to the Hyuga Clan. Dang it!"

"We can't let that happen," Hiruzen said, "so I want you to eliminate him, Raphael."

"Wait," Anko said, "what?"

"He's barely gotten settled in," Kurenai said, "why are you sending him on a mission now?!" That's when Dan connected it.

"The target is the one Danzo leaked the information to," Dan said, "and they plan on using that information to put the Hidden Leaf at a disadvantage by figuring out the secret to the Byakugan. That sleazebag is a traitor, and he tried to put the blame on me! I'm gonna kill his-"

"You won't do anything of the sort." Hiruzen said, sounding firm, yet gentle. Dan sighed and shook his head.

"I need a moment to process this," Naruto said, "because I can tell Dan already has a list of people he hates. What do you adults call it?"

"A shit list?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "that's it! A shit list!"

"Who's on it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Danzo," Dan said, "half the Hidden Leaf shinobi, some of the Academy students. Should I continue, or do you get the gist of it?"

"I understand," Hiruzen said, "and you have every right to be mad at them. I believe that you'll need to make some friends around here to help them understand you."

"Everyone who has a son or daughter makes them turn away from me because they know I'm friends with Naruto," Dan said, "and they keep calling him the 'Nine-Tailed Brat' or 'Demon Fox' for no reason! It ticks me off! It makes me want to punch the daylights outta them! Why do they even call him that in the first place?! It's unfair to him! He's being labeled something that he doesn't understand or has no idea exists! They're calling him a monster!" After Dan said that, he then felt something connect within him.

'A monster.' Dan thought.

"Dan," Kurenai said, "is everything alright?"

"Kurenai," Dan said, "was there a monster with nine tails and was considered a demon years ago?"

"Yes," Kurenai said, "but-"

"Why would they call Naruto a monster AND those names if there wasn't some connection?" Dan asked.

"He's got a point," Naruto said, "why would they call me that if it wasn't connected somehow?" Hiruzen sighed.

"I suppose it's time I told you." He said.

"Not now," Dan said, "hold off until you finish briefing Raphael on the mission. It takes precedence over this matter." Hiruzen nodded, understanding what Dan was saying.

"The target's name is Chūsetsuna Meshitsukai (Loyal Servant)," Hiruzen said, "a Chunin of the Hidden Cloud. According to a confidential source, code named Hi no Neko (Fire Cat), the target has documents that Danzo gave to them. The contact has also requested extraction and wishes for asylum here, making us believe that they're a citizen or shinobi of the Hidden Cloud Village. The info is extremely accurate, and the threat is real. Do you accept the mission?" Raphael looked over the file and nodded.

"I accept this mission," he said, "what are my orders?" Hiruzen then handed Raphael a scroll.

"This details the mission." He said. Raphael then gave it to Dan to read out.

"The objective of this mission is to infiltrate the Hidden Cloud Village," Dan said, "and make contact with Hi no Neko, who will provide you with the details on the target. Use the pass phrase listed when meeting up with the informant. You are to then target Chūsetsuna Meshitsukai and eliminate him. Afterwards, grab any important documents you may find, including those sent by Danzo, and leave with the informant after destroying the documents deemed unnecessary."

"What's the pass phrase?" Raphael asked.

"It says it right here." Dan said. He then pointed the phrase out and Raphael nodded.

"You'll leave tomorrow morning," Hiruzen said, "to a small outpost on the border with Kaminari no Tochi where you'll get paperwork to enter Kumo. Afterwards, make your way to the Hidden Cloud Village. Some civilian clothes will be given to you so you may enter without detection."

"Understood," Raphael said, "thank you."

 **Blades in the Clouds! Raphael's First!**

"Now then," Naruto said, "about what they mean?" Hiruzen nodded.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room," Hiruzen said, "and must not be discussed with anyone that's not a Chunin rank or higher. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto said.

"I understand." Dan said.

"Of course." Raphael said. Anko and Kurenai nodded and Hiruzen sighed.

"Naruto," he said, "have you ever heard of someone named the Fourth Hokage?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "he's a great shinobi who died protecting this village."

"According to legend," Dan said, "the Fourth Hokage was said to have a child before an attack on the village, which occurred on the same day his son was born. It's said that the boy's mother died during childbirth, and that the father gave his life to protect his son and the village from something. They never said what it was though."

"The Fourth Hokage did give his life protecting the village," Hiruzen said, "but it was because of a sealing jutsu."

"A sealing jutsu?" Raphael asked.

"You'll know more about it in due time." Anko said.

"Anyways," Hiruzen said, "the day this village was attacked was the day the Fourth Hokage gave his life in that jutsu."

"Wait," Dan said, "was it the Reaper Death Seal?"

"It was." Hiruzen said. Dan's eyes widened and he knew from that.

"He sealed something within Naruto." Dan said.

"He did," Hiruzen said, "and it was the very thing that attacked this village. The Fourth Hokage sealed a Fox spirit within Naruto, a Demon Fox spirit. It's name is Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"What?!" Naruto asked.

"He sealed a demon within Naruto?!" Raphael asked. That's when Dan knew the true reason they called him that.

"He's the Nine-Tailed jinchuriki," Dan said, looking at Naruto, "and the son of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto, you were chosen to be Kurama's vessel!"

"Indeed he was," Hiruzen said, "and you just figured out the truth." Naruto looked at Dan in shock.

"I'm the Fourth Hokage's son?" He asked.

"What was the Fourth Hokage's name?" Dan asked.

"Minato Namikaze," Hiruzen said, "and his mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I thought so," Dan said, "and they kept it from him on your order. Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but they just see him as a monster. I think I need to give them a piece of my mind."

"No," Anko said, "you'll only make it worse for him."

"Never underestimate a McGarrett." Dan said. Kurenai looked at Hiruzen and nodded.

"Dan," Hiruzen said, "I want you to tell Neji about his father. That way, his hatred for the main Hyuga family will be extinguished like a flame. Understood?"

"You got it." Dan said.

"Tell him at the right time," Hiruzen said, "I wouldn't want an incident to occur on my watch."

"I understand completely," Dan said, "you have my word."

* * *

 _ **Gates of Kumo, two weeks later**_

A group of merchants were walking towards the gate, but they were stopped by a patrol. They were searching for any black market items, but found none. They were granted passage, and paid a mercenary for protecting them. Little did they know, that mercenary was Raphael Cortez, an Assassin sent by the Hokage. Raphael then found a place where information could be gathered and entered. It was a tavern called "The Drunken Cloud," and it was lively. He then approached the bartender and sat down.

"Nice weather we're having." Raphael said. The bartender blinked and moved closer.

"Yeah," he said, "but it's too bad. The leaves are changing."

"Well," Raphael said, "there are some places where the leaves never change." The bartender nodded.

"I know a friend who would like to see that," he said, "they're in the back room." Raphael grabbed a bottle of sake and went to the back room. The door was closed, so he knocked on it three times. After a few moments the door slid open and Raphael walked in. Inside, he found someone in a cloak and a mask with a cat design on it.

"Are you the one sent from Konoha?" The person asked, their voice altered by a device or jutsu of some kind.

"I am," Raphael said, "are you Hi no Neko?" The figure nodded.

"Your target will be out drinking this Friday evening," it said, "as he does every Friday. His guard will be lowered once he's inside his apartment. That will be the ideal time to strike. Here's a map to his house. I've also listed scheduled patrol routes of the shinobi within Kumo. The target has no defensive measures in his apartment, so breaking in should be easy. I suggest a preliminary assessment of the apartment before you attempt to eliminate him." Raphael nodded as he studied the map.

"I trust you have something planned for the escape." Raphael said. The figure nodded.

"It will draw attention away from the gate for a bit," it said, "but I won't do so until after you've completed the deed. Come back here once it's done and I'll deal with the escape. I just hope you're good enough to handle the job. You're free to stay here for the time being. The back door leads into an alleyway. Good luck." The figure then stood up and proceeded to walk out. Raphael decided to ask one last question.

"Why betray your village?" He asked. The figure looked at him, glancing.

"Because this village betrayed me." It said. The figure then left the room, leaving Raphael alone. Raphael sat quietly, thinking about the cryptic answer the figure gave him. He glanced around the room, then quietly slipped into the back alley, raising his hood. Might as well get some scouting done while he's here.

* * *

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village, four hours later**_

Anko, Dan, and Naruto were walking to Ichiraku Ramen to get some dinner. However, Dan saw a group of people with purple eyes and no pupils.

"What's the Hyuga Clan doing out?" Dan asked. The others looked and saw what Dan was talking about.

"It appears that they're all going to Ichiraku," Anko said, "meaning we'll have to go somewhere else." Hiyashi then looked behind him and saw the three approaching.

"Anko," Hiyashi said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm treating these two to some Ichiraku," Anko said, "but it appears we'll have to go someplace else." Dan then saw something up ahead and his eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" Dan yelled. He then ran through the crowd and tackled a girl down, narrowly avoiding a Kunai knife from hitting him. He looked up and saw a group of drunken shinobi, and his gaze turned cold.

"It's none of your business," the leader said, "so stay out of it."

"You just made it my business," Dan said, clenching his fist, "by attacking an innocent girl!" Dan's eyes then changed, causing the group to gasp in shock and fear.

"Those eyes!" A man said. Dan's eyes had turned red with some sort of wheel pattern. The leader knew what it was.

"It can't be," he said, "is this kid an Uchiha?!"

"You're way off base." Dan said.

"Who are you?!" The leader asked.

"My name," Dan said, glaring at the leader, "is DAN MCGARRETT!" Dan then widened his eyes and the group cowered in fear.

"The heir to the McGarrett Clan," a man said, "but that's not possible! The entire clan was wiped out!"

"That's what you thought," Dan said, "my brother, Shikaru McGarrett, kept me alive and fled to the Hidden Mist. I had to kill my own flesh and blood to escape! I'M THE LAST MCGARRETT ALIVE!"

"Get him!" The leader said. Dan then punched the ground and the shock sent the mob flying back.

"Biggest mistake of your life." Dan said. He then charged at the leader and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into the cliffside and landing on the Third Hokage's face. Just then, two people approached the scene and saw Dan's eyes.

"Big brother," one of the two said, "why does he have Sharingan?! He's not even an Uchiha!" Dan looked at the two and they gasped.

"He's the McGarrett Clan heir!" The second one said. The two then approached Dan and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" The first one asked.

"I'm fine," Dan said, looking at the mob, "but they aren't. They tried to attack the Hyuga Clan heiress, but I thwarted their attempt. Drunken bastards. They're the reason I started a shit list!"

"Calm down," the second one said, "at least you injured them."

"That's true." Dan said. The first one then smiled.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said, "and this is my big brother, Itachi. What's your name?"

"McGarrett," Dan said, his eyes returning to normal, "Dan McGarrett."

"I see," the one named Itachi said, "so you have our Kekkei Genkai from it being passed down to you. Impressive." Anko, Hiyashi, and Naruto then approached Dan.

"Are you alright?" Anko asked.

"I'm fine," Dan said, "you should see the other guy." Anko laughed and Hiyashi smiled.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," he said, "how can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to do that," Dan said, dusting himself off, "I was just doing what was right." The girl he saved then walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said, "from the bottom of my heart, thank you." Dan then gently hugged her back.

"You're welcome." Dan said. She then kissed Dan on the cheek and blushed slightly. Dan looked at her in shock and Anko smiled.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you." Anko said.

"Oh, boy." Dan said. Everyone around laughed. The girl then smiled and held out her hand.

"My name is Hanabi Hyuga," she said, "the second heiress to the Hyuga Clan."

"No way," Dan said, "you can't be Hanabi. She's not even a year old yet!"

"I assure you," Hiyashi said, getting his attention, "that is Hanabi."

"She looks Hinata's age," Dan said, "how is this possible?!"

"No clue," Hiyashi said, "we're still trying to figure that out." Dan then looked at Hanabi and smiled. Hanabi then grabbed Dan's hand and energy was sent into him. Dan's muscles tensed up and he tried not to scream.

"Dan!" Naruto said.

"Hanabi," Hiyashi said, "what are you doing to him?!"

"Unlocking his potential," Hanabi said, "he bears three Kekkei Genkai."

"What?" Anko asked.

"He has the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai of Sharingan," Hanabi said, "but he also has the Hyuga Kekkei Genkai of Byakugan, and the McGarrett Kekkei Genkai, Perception."

"Combine the two." Dan said, in pain.

"What?!" Hanabi asked. Dan looked at Hanabi with sincerity in his eyes.

"Combine my Byakugan and Perception," Dan said, "and give me the TRUE McGarrett Kekkei Genkai, Shinjitsu. Perception can only be used by those with only Byakugan or Sharingan. Should a McGarrett have three, the Byakugan must be combined with Perception to create Shinjitsu. The Shinjitsu allows a McGarrett to see not only lies, but also chakra points. Shinjitsu is only unlocked by combining Byakugan and Perception. Should a McGarrett be born with it, they will automatically become part of the main branch. However, there hasn't been one in the history of the McGarrett Clan. Do it Hanabi. Combine my Byakugan and Perception!" Hanabi nodded and Dan closed his eyes. He then felt the energy run through his body and to his eyes. He then felt someone's hand in his other, it was Hiyashi's.

"If you feel pain," Hiyashi said, "squeeze my hand."

"Help your daughter," Dan said, "I can take it." He then felt more energy flowing through him and going to his eyes. His eyes then shot open and the veins popped out. His eyes then turned dark blue, for some reason, and they started to bulge out of his head.

"Whoa!" Naruto said.

"Cool!" Sasuke said.

"Amazing!" Anko and Itachi said. Hiyashi and Hanabi then let go of his hands after a few minutes and saw the result.

"Incredible!" Hanabi said.

"I've never seen anything like it," Hiyashi said, "so this is Shinjitsu." Dan's eyes then returned to normal and his veins went down.

"Now you know what it looks like." Dan said. He then smiled brightly and saw something off.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Hanabi," Dan said, "have you always had a red dot on your shoulder?" Hanabi looked and shook her head.

"No," Hanabi said, "that's a new one." That's when Dan knew that Hanabi was a target.

"Get behind me." Dan said.

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"Hanabi," Dan said, "get behind me!"

"Dan," Anko said, "what's going on?"

"That dot is a laser," Dan said, "we've got a sniper!"

"What?!" Sasuke asked.

"No way!" Naruto said.

"I don't want to die!" Hanabi said. Dan then made some hand signs and created a barrier.

"Ninja Art: Justice Barrier!" Dan said. A tranquilizer dart then bounced off the barrier and Dan glared at the one who shot it.

"Uh-oh." The person said. They then tried to escape, but they were caught by the ANBU Black Ops.

"Idiots." Dan said.

"What's a laser?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll explain later." Dan said. Hiyashi then smiled and had an idea.

"How about you five join us for Ramen?" Hiyashi asked.

"That's a great idea!" Sasuke said.

"I don't know." Itachi said.

"Come on." Anko said, steering him towards Ichiraku. Hanabi then said something to Hiyashi and he sighed.

"I'll talk to Lord Hokage about it." Hiyashi said.

"She's wanting to know if her birthdate can change, right?" Dan asked.

"I want to be in the same class as my sister." Hanabi said.

"You're just suffering from side effects from a potion," Dan said, "it'll wear off in about three weeks."

"That's the thing," Hiyashi said, "she never drank a potion. We tested the food and drinks at our house. No traces of a potion."

"Did she get anything from a stand during the festival?" Dan asked.

"No," Hiyashi said, "she didn't. We never went to the festival."

"That's a predicament," Dan said, "have you started her on anything advanced? Say, I don't know, teaching her the Byakugan or Gentle Fist?"

"Nonsense," Hiyashi said, "I'd never do something like that." Dan simply sighed and shook his head.

"You're a terrible liar." Dan said.

"It's not me!" Hiyashi said.

"Then it's someone else." Dan said.

"Sorry," a Hyuga said, "it's my fault. I was training her."

"It should pass by tomorrow." Dan said.

"It's permanent," the Hyuga said, "I tried to reverse it. I'm sorry, Lord Hiyashi!"

"Idiot!" Dan and Hiyashi said, simultaneously. They all then ordered and ate their Ramen. Due to the nature of Hanabi's condition, Hiruzen was called to Hyuga Manor. Dan was there with Anko and Itachi. He had nothing better to do, other than write in his journal, so he decided to wait there. Hiruzen listened to the dilemma and nodded.

"I'll have her date of birth changed to a day after Hinata," Hiruzen said, "effective immediately. They're practically twins anyways."

"Problem solved." Dan said. He then left and went to his apartment. He then saw a scroll on the table. He opened it and saw it was a summoning contract for foxes. He decided to hold onto it until the right time. Maybe he could have Naruto sign it whenever he learned to master his Chakra, and when he learned to control the Nine-Tailed Fox's Chakra. Until then, he'd hold onto the scroll for now. Dan then yawned and rubbed his eyes. He then got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Village Hidden in the Clouds, two days later**_

It was nighttime in Kumo. The village was mostly quiet, save those few citizens and shinobi who were up partying. It was also cold, so barely anyone was out. It made sense, especially because they were nearing the end of December, so it's understandable for it to be cold. Since almost no one was out, except for some Hidden Cloud patrols, no one was able to notice the hooded figure entering the back of The Drunken Cloud. That hooded figure was Raphael. He saw Hi no Neko and nodded.

"Set up your traps," he said, "I'll be back in a bit." He then exited and went to his destination. He kept to the shadows, only leaving to go to another alleyway and stopping once he saw a patrol pass by, and got to his destination. He then climbed up, avoiding the windows he didn't want, and reached his target's apartment. He then summoned as little Chakra as possible to keep him in place, mentally thanking Anko for the lessons. He then opened the window and went inside, locking it back. He then looked around and saw a safe in a closet. It was locked and he knew the target would be back soon. He then hid the safe the way it was and found a hiding place for himself. Based on Hi no Neko's intel, the target would be out drinking. Sure enough, after a few hours, Chūsetsuna Meshitsukai stumbled into his apartment and got himself some water. After he drank it, he went to his safe and opened it. He smirked as he looked over the papers. That was Raphael's chance to strike. The target never saw it coming. He couldn't even fight back as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and a hand covering his mouth. He tried struggling, but it was futile. He eventually slumped over, and Raphael retracted the blade from his heart, setting him down.

"How could this have happened?" The target asked. He never got an answer as his life was drained out, and his world became dark. Raphael then closed his eyes, placing a hand on his head.

"Descansa en la paz." Raphael said. He looked through the documents and found the ones he needed, and the ones he felt were relevant. He burned the rest in a metal trash can. Raphael didn't know at the time, but that trash can had traces of an explosive compound inside it. He pulled a trace sample and called it done. He then left the same way he came, making it the way he was, and went back to The Drunken Cloud. When he got there, Hi no Neko was waiting for him in the back.

"Is it done?" They asked.

"Yes," Raphael said, "it's done. We should go." Hi no Neko nodded and the two slipped out the back.

"The explosives aren't set to go off for twenty minutes," Hi no Neko said, "that should give us enough time to get to the gate. Once they go off, we need to haul ass out the gate. They'll probably chase us, so we need to move quick." Raphael smirked.

"I can handle that," he said, pulling out two things from a pouch on his belt, "but I'll need a place to restock on them once we get to the Hidden Leaf." The two then went stuck to the shadows and got to the gate, using the better of the twenty minutes. Before they could say anything, Hi no Neko looked at their watch, holding a hand up in silence. They then counted down with their hand and eruptions were heard on the East side of the village, smoke rising from the buildings. Several voices were heard before another explosion happened, this time at the building where Raphael's target was.

'Glad I got that sample.' Raphael thought. Four chunin then got orders to close the gate using the seals on the doors.

"Now's our chance," Hi no Neko said, "let's go!" The two then made a run for it. The two who weren't closing the gate saw them and drew Kunai. Raphael then threw the objects in his hands and they exploded, revealing them to be smoke bombs. One exploded at the feet of the two not closing the gate, burning their nostrils and eyes, and the other near the gate, which was still closing. The two clouds of smoke obscured Hi no Neko and Raphael as they made their way past the gates. They then kept running until the gate closed, cutting off the pursuit. The two finally stopped when they were past the border of Kaminari no Tochi and in Hi no Koku.

"I knew that would work," Raphael said, "that second explosion wasn't planned, was it?"

"No," Hi no Neko said, "it wasn't." Raphael then smiled.

"I never introduced myself," Raphael said, holding out a hand, "Raphael Cortez." Hi no Neko then removed their mask, revealing the face of a 15-year old girl with long, blonde hair in a braid, and black eyes.

"Name's Yugito," she said, shaking his hand, "Yugito Nii." The two then continued on, leaving Kaminari no Tochi even farther behind.

* * *

 _ **Raikage's Office, two hours later**_

The Fourth Raikage was reading a report on the incidents and couldn't believe it.

"How could two infiltrators escape without being identified?!" He asked.

"We apologize, Lord Raikage." An ANBU said.

"Where's Chūsetsuna Meshitsukai," the Raikage asked, "he was supposed to be here."

"Lord Raikage," another ANBU said, "he was found dead in his apartment. There also seemed to be an explosion in the building, not caused by a distraction. We're unknown of the chemical used, but we believe it had something to do with an explosive that was being created."

"Also," someone from the Strategy Corps said, "the documents for Operation: Total Sight are missing." That's when the Raikage figured it out.

"This was an assassination," he said, "and we had a traitor in our midst."

"The Hidden Leaf?!" An ANBU asked.

"Sir," another ANBU said, "when do we strike?"

"We don't." The Raikage said, shocking them.

"Lord Raikage!" An ANBU said.

"We don't strike," the Raikage said, "we don't plan, and we don't send squads after the two who escaped before lockdown! It's over! Forget the Byakugan, forget Kekkei Genkai, and forget the Hidden Leaf! It's useless to think we have a chance against them! They did no wrong to us, so why should we attack them?!"

"They attacked our village!" An ANBU said.

"That explosion was probably an unplanned accident," the Raikage said, "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT FUCKING CAUSED IT, OR HOW IT FUCKING HAPPENED!"

"We see your point," an ANBU said, "we'll perform an analysis of the site immediately."

'For now, Hiruzen,' the Raikage thought, looking out the window, 'this battle is over.'

* * *

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village, five days later**_

Raphael sighed softly as they neared the gate. Raphael and Yugito had been running from the Hidden Cloud Ninja for almost a week. Raphael showed his papers and the guards at the gate let him and Yugito pass. Yugito got rid of her headband and mask, but still had her hood. The two then went to the Hokage's office. When they got there, the Hokage was waiting for them, along with Anko, Dan, and Kurenai. Dan smiled and approached Raphael. However, Yugito stopped him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Dan McGarrett," Dan said, "heir to the McGarrett Clan and the sole remaining McGarrett. Wait... you're Yugito Nii. The jinchuuriki of Matatabi, the Two-Tailed Monster Cat." Hiruzen looked at Yugito in shock.

"Don't force me out!" Yugito pleaded. Hiruzen looked at her confused.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Say what?" Yugito asked.

"I'm not going to force you out," Hiruzen said, "not after what you did for us. I just got a message from the Raikage. He's trying to figure out what caused an apartment building to explode."

"I actually have a sample of the explosive," Raphael said, showing it, "I'm not sure what it is. Perhaps the Medical Corps could analyze it?"

"Get to it," Hiruzen said, "but not before Yugito explains herself."

"They were going to use me as a tool." Yugito said.

"Okay then." Anko said.

"We're still suffering from the Nine-Tailed Fox attack from five years ago," Hiruzen said, "so, I'm a bit unsure what the Council will think."

"Just tell them she helped uncover a plot to exploit the Byakugan," Dan said, "and that she earned Matatabi's respect and friendship. If they plan on using her as a tool, she'll use her powers to help another village. If they don't like it, tell 'em to deal with it." Yugito looked at Dan in shock and Dan felt Matatabi's gaze on him.

"I'll let them know." Hiruzen said.

"Yugito," Dan said, "tell Matatabi it's rude to stare." Dan then felt Matatabi's gaze go to a look of shock.

'Matatabi,' Yugito thought, 'stop being rude!'

'How did he know I was glaring at him?!' Matatabi responded.

"I'm friends with the Nine-Tailed jinchuuriki," Dan said, "I can tell when a tailed beast is glaring at me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting that sample to the Medical Corps for analysis." Dan then took the sample from Raphael and left. Yugito looked at Hiruzen in shock.

"The Nine-Tailed jinchuuriki lives here?" She asked.

"I'll schedule a meeting." Hiruzen said. Dan then rushed back in.

"Naruto's in trouble!" He said. Anko, Raphael, Kurenai, Yugito, Hiruzen, and the ANBU Black Ops then followed Dan to where Naruto was. They then saw the Hyuga Clan heiress, Hinata, and a bunch of boys. Dan's eyes twitched and he looked like he was about to jump in and stop them. Before Dan could move, Yugito placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me." She said. Yugito then stood up along with Raphael, Anko, Kurenai, Hiruzen, and the ANBU Black Ops. Dan then stood up and his eyes changed to his Sharingan. One of the boys was grinning.

"Look at that," he said, "the demon comes to protect the princess!" Before he could even throw a punch, his hand was caught by someone else. It was Dan.

"I suggest you stop calling him that and leave him alone," Dan said, "otherwise, you'll be dealing with the ANBU Black Ops, a jinchuuriki, the Hokage, two Kunoichi, and a mercenary who just got back from a mission for this village." The boys then looked behind them and saw Dan, Anko, Kurenai, Yugito, Raphael, Hiruzen, and the ANBU Black Ops. Dan then threw the boy's arm down and they looked at Dan.

"We're not scared of you." One of them said. Dan sighed and stood into a fighting position.

"You should be." Dan said. Two of them then ran at Dan. The first one threw a punch, but Dan caught it and elbowed him in the head and kicked him into the second one. The others then attacked, and the others got involved and subdued them. Yugito then walked to Naruto and Hinata and knelt down to them.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"W-We're fine." Hinata said. Dan then held a hand out to Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto," Dan said, "let's get you and Hinata to the Medical Corps to clean you up." Naruto took Dan's hand and Dan helped him up. Yugito helped Hinata up and held her in her arms. They then focused their attention to the boys.

"If you ever hurt them again," Yugito said, "or bully anyone again, and we find out about it, we won't be so nice."

"Let's get outta here!" The leader said. The boys then ran away. Dan then motioned for them to follow him to the hospital. When they got there, the Medical Corps took care of them, as well as began analyzing the explosive trace.

"We'll give you an update as soon as we get it." A Medical Ninja said.

"Thank you." Hiruzen said. Dan then sat down and started to fall asleep. However, a Shinobi in a mask gave him a cup of coffee.

"Drink up," they said, "you'll need it."

"Thanks," Dan said, taking it, "who are you?" The Shinobi smiled through his mask.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," he said, "who might you be?"

"Dan McGarrett." Dan said.

"I figured as much." Kakashi said. He then sat down next to Dan and sighed.

"So," Dan said, "why are you here?"

"Just making sure a friend of mine is alright." Kakashi said.

"You're here for a booty call, aren't you?" Dan asked. Kakashi tensed up and started sweating.

"Uhh." Kakashi said. Just then, another Shinobi walked up to them. This one wore a green jumpsuit, orange legwarmers, and a flak vest. He also had huge eyes, a bowl cut, and humongous eyebrows.

"Hey," Dan said, getting his attention, "the Hidden Sand came by. Their camels want their eyelashes back." The entire hospital started busting out laughing and the Shinobi Dan was talking about smirked.

"Well played, Kakashi," he said, "you already have a student."

"I'm not his student," Dan said, looking up at him, "but you seem like his bitch."

"DAMN, THAT WAS SAVAGE!" The entire hospital yelled. Even the Hokage joined in. Kakashi looked at Dan and smiled through his mask. The Shinobi Dan roasted knelt down to him.

"Who are you? How do you know that type of language?!" He asked.

"Name's Dan McGarrett," Dan said, "and you can take a guess." The man then smiled and grinned.

"My name is Might Guy," he said, "the Leaf Village's handsome devil." He then winked and showed his teeth. His teeth then had light reflect off of them.

"Sorry," Dan said, "were you saying something? I couldn't hear you over the fact that I don't give a damn." Dan then stood up and walked off, leaving a shocked Guy and an amused Kakashi. Just then, a Medical Corps Ninja came back with Hinata, Naruto, and the test results.

"Hinata and Naruto are fine," he said, "but the results revealed something more shocking." Dan then took the results and looked at them. His eyes widened in shock and he dropped the file.

"What is it?" Anko asked.

"What was the explosive?" Kurenai asked.

"A chemical compound call triacetone triperoxide," Dan said, "commonly known as TATP." When Dan said that, every Shinobi in the hospital shut up.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Kakashi asked. Dan nodded.

"Someone built a bomb in the Hidden Cloud Village," Dan said, "and smuggled it out of Kaminari no Tochi to be sold on the black market."

"Our worst fears have been realized." Hiruzen said. Guy looked out at the village.

"We've got a dirty bomb." Dan said.

* * *

 _ **Mizu no Kuni Border, two hours later**_

A man in a suit is looking at a device and laughing.

"This is perfect!" The man said. Two more men showed up.

"Well, boss," one of them asked, "can we trust him?"

"Oh, yeah," the leader said, "we can trust him." The three then shook hands with a man in a robe.

"I assure you," the man said, hiding his face with a hat, "there's no other device like this in the world. It's even stronger than a Paper Bomb." The four then smirked and knew which village to attack with it. Things would never be the same, that's for sure.

* * *

 _ **Hokage's Office, two hours later**_

Dan looked out at the village and Hiruzen had a letter sent to the remaining Four Great Nations, warning them about the development. It was at this point that Raphael placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"That was very brave of you," Raphael said, "taking charge of the situation like you did. Perhaps I could teach you some of what I know. Would you like that?"

"I was going to ask anyways," Dan said, looking at Raphael, "so sure." Raphael smiled and Yugito sighed.

"We never could have seen this coming," she said, "but we don't know how to prepare for it."

"We're warning the other Great Nations," Kurenai said, "and giving them the chance to come together to find and eliminate the threat."

"They won't agree to work with us," Dan said, "except... maybe Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind). The others won't believe it. Not unless the Hidden Cloud confirms our findings." Just then, an ANBU showed up with a scroll.

"From the Hidden Cloud, Lord Hokage." It said. Hiruzen took it and read it.

"The Hidden Cloud confirmed it," he said, "the explosive used in that apartment explosion was TATP. The trash can used was the same one that Raphael used to burn the documents. Luckily, no one was hurt. Everyone in that apartment building was out drinking. We have a bomb that could kill thousands out, and no leads as to where it is."

"Warn the civilian villages," Dan said, "and all Feudal Lords! Make sure all guards are on high alert!" The ANBU nodded and other Shinobi walked in. Kakashi, Guy, Iruka, Inoichi, and Hiyashi were among them.

"Thank you for coming." Hiruzen said.

"I take it this is about the bomb." Iruka said.

"Partly," Hiruzen said, "but let's get started on that first. There was enough TATP in that trash can to build just one. The Hidden Cloud Village has confirmed our findings, and all civilian villages and feudal lords are being put on high alert. Until we find out who has it, we can't panic."

"Who's idea was it to warn the civilian villages and feudal lords in the first place?" Hiyashi asked.

"Mine." Dan said.

"Smart call," Kakashi said, "that way we'll be able to get some cooperation as to figuring out who might have it."

"Who is he?" A Shinobi asked.

"This is Dan McGarrett," Hiruzen said, "he's an old citizen who was held captive." Two men then stepped forward.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi," one of them said, "Jonin of Konoha and son of the Third Hokage."

"Shikaku Nara," the other said, "head of the Nara Clan."

"Now then," Hiruzen said, "on to the second reason. I want all of you to train Dan, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga with Raphael." They all nodded and Naruto hid behind Raphael. Kurenai then motioned to Yugito.

"This is Yugito Nii," she said, "she helped uncover the plot to expose the Byakugan. She's also the jinchuuriki of the Two-Tailed Monster Cat. She'll be joining our ranks, so treat her with respect. She is joining, right, Lord Hokage?"

"That's up to her." Hiruzen said. Yugito then thought about it. She knew she would have to serve a probationary period, and she might end up being on the Hidden Leaf's shit list. However, she had Hiruzen, Anko, Kurenai, Dan, and Raphael to talk to. She then looked to the one she trusted the most.

'Matatabi,' Yugito thought, 'what do you think?'

'I say go for it,' Matatabi responded, 'you'll have a support team on your side. Take the offer.'

"I accept." Yugito said.

"Well then," Hiruzen said, giving her a Leaf headband, "welcome to Konoha, Yugito Nii." Yugito took it and put it on, smiling. Naruto and Hinata then walked up to Raphael.

"Can you teach us as well?" Naruto asked.

"It could really help with our Taijutsu for the Academy." Hinata said. Raphael smiled and looked at Hiyashi.

"I see no objections," Hiyashi said, "but he can't see our Gentle Fist."

"If I'm allowed to see it," Dan said, referring to his Shinjitsu, "Raphael and Naruto can, too." Hiyashi looked like he was about to raise an objection, but he soon realized the logic behind it.

"Alright," Hiyashi said, "they can see it, too." Raphael knew that Naruto was orphaned, and that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage. However, the others didn't know that at the time, but they'll figure it out. Raphael looked at Naruto, Hinata, and Dan.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow at 8:00 AM," Raphael said, "we've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **Naruto: I can't believe Raphael's going to train us!**

 **Hinata: Neither can I!**

 **Dan: Not only that, but the other teachers agreed to help out as well! They'll teach us about Chakra, Chakra Flow, Combining Chakra, and Chakra Summoning! We'll learn all that in the Academy, but at least we'll be ahead on it.**

 **Naruto: Yeah, well, I say we go for Ramen!**

 **Raphael: Not so fast, Naruto.**

 **Naruto: Huh?**

 **Raphael: Part of your training is eating healthier. That means you need to cut down on the Ramen.**

 **Naruto: What?!**

 **Dan: Next time: Taijutsu Training and Assassin's Creed!**

 **Naruto: I need to enjoy Ramen while I can!**

 **Iruka: Naruto, wait up!**


	3. Taijutsu Training and Assassins Creed!

Author's Note: Hey everyone, NC here. So, this chapter will introduce Naruto, Dan, and Hinata to the Assassin's Creed, as well as teach them about taijutsu. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Please review and let me know what filler chapters you want to see in the future. Anyways, this will really make things worthwhile. See ya! *Disappears in a shunshin*

* * *

 ** _Hidden Leaf Village Park, 8:00 AM_**

Raphael was waiting for Naruto, Dan, and Hinata to arrive. Hiyashi was there as well, to oversee the training. Dan showed up behind them, holding coffee.

"Looking for me?" Dan asked. Raphael and Hiyashi looked behind them, fists at the ready. When they saw Dan, they stood down. The others then showed up and looked tired. Dan held out the coffee to them.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"I don't know." Hinata said.

"Just take the darn coffee." Dan said. Hiyashi nodded and Hinata smiled.

"Okay," Hinata said, "thanks."

"You two as well." Dan said. Hiyashi and Raphael both got coffee and they all took a sip. Naruto's eyes widened, along with Hinata, Hiyashi, and Raphael.

"This is exactly what I needed!" Naruto said, getting to his perky, energetic self.

"Same here," Raphael said, "now we'll be able to get to work. Anko will help us with our Chakra, but I'll be teaching you some basic taijutsu."

"Will we get those cool blades that come out from your arms?!" Naruto asked. Raphael shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," Raphael said, "and for good reason. These blades are reserved for those who follow the Assassin's Creed. The only way you can have one of your own is if you join the Assassin's Brotherhood. I will teach you basic things not part of the Brotherhood, specifically, but if you'll bear with me, I'll see if you have the potential. However, that's only after I've ran out of things to teach you. I warn you though, being an Assassin isn't easy. It's not about being famous or strong, but about being committed to ideals and a cause that others may hate you for. It's not for those who aren't ready to commit to it." Naruto nodded, being a little shaken. Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Dan thought about it for a bit, then Raphael smiled. He knew just how to cheer Naruto up.

"Perhaps Hinata would like to help." Hiyashi said.

"She can," Raphael said, "with her Byakugan. I can train them in the basics, while you teach Dan and Hinata about Gentle Fist. Naruto can watch and learn about it, while also figuring out how to help Hinata even more." Naruto immediately perked up and smiled.

"That's something I'm good at!" Naruto said. Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek, causing him to blush and look at her in shock. Hinata blushed and looked away. Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata's cheek back. Dan then smirked.

"Someone's got a crush." Dan said, causing Naruto and Hinata to blush like mad.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" They said, simultaneously. Hiyashi laughed and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's alright if you have a crush on Hinata," he said, "I don't mind it. Just as long as you treat her with respect." Naruto blushed even more.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Naruto said. Hiyashi and Raphael laughed.

"Cut it out!" Hinata said.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Naruto and Hinata said, simultaneously.

 **Taijutsu Training and Assassin's Creed!**

Anko was eating dango on a tree branch. She saw Raphael, Hiyashi, Dan, Naruto, and Hinata approach, and threw an empty skewer at their feet.

"You're late," she said, jumping down, "I've been waiting here for hours."

"That's a lie," Dan said, "we're only late by a few minutes." Anko tensed up and sighed, before shaking her head.

"That's not the point," Anko said, "punctuality is everything to a Shinobi. That said, I think we need to get started on stretching and exercising before we learn about Chakra control. Raphael, would you like to teach the kids those stretches and exercises?"

"Of course." Raphael said. Hiyashi smiled and stood to the side. The area was big to Dan, Naruto, and Hinata, but they could manage. As the three were running laps, Anko was helping Raphael on refining his Chakra control. When the three finished running laps, Dan stood there while Naruto and Hinata collapsed, panting heavily. Raphael gave the three some water, along with some time to rest, before helping Naruto and Hinata up.

"What I'm going to teach you three is a heavily defense-oriented fighting style," Raphael said, "it's basically a way to fight by stopping or dodging your enemies attacks, and striking back where there's an opening. Okay?" The three nodded and Raphael got into a defensive stance. Dan and Naruto took the same stance, but reversed it. Hinata, meanwhile, took up the stance of the Hyuga Clan.

"Hold up." Hiyashi said. He then approached Hinata and saw that she was a bit uncomfortable with that stance.

"Hinata's not looking too comfortable standing like that," Naruto said, "it might be better if she was standing like us. Don't you think, Raphael-sensei?" Raphael nodded and Hiyashi confirmed.

"Perhaps it would be better," Dan said, looking over, "but it wouldn't be Gentle Fist." Hinata gasped in shock and Hiyashi's body tensed up.

"Then it could be another form of Gentle Fist," Anko said, "that would make more sense. Right?"

"Excellent point," Dan said, "that could be a secondary stance. One that can be used for those who aren't comfortable with the primary." Hinata then switched over to the stance Naruto and Dan were in, and suddenly felt a lot better.

"I don't feel as restricted now," Hinata said, "but I don't want Father to be mad at me." Hiyashi smiled placed a hand on Hinata's head.

"I'm not." Hiyashi said. Raphael smiled and nodded.

"You have the stance down," he said, "but you don't know what to do. Perhaps I should demonstrate with Anko's help." Anko smirked and charged at Raphael, who shifted, blocked, and deflected the attack. He then took a strike at Anko, who jumped back to avoid it. Anko went in again with a flurry of punches, jabs, and strikes, but Raphael either deflected, blocked, dodged completely, or simply just backed away from. He waited until he deflected a particular strike before making his move. Raphael struck Anko on her arm, near the shoulder. He then struck her in her side and face, stopping short of connecting with the final blow. He stepped back and nodded before looking at the others.

"I see now," Dan said, "the trick is to absorb or avoid the enemy's attacks until we see an opening to attack, or until we can create one."

"Precisely," Raphael said, "but you can also attack if your enemy has a weak defense to end it there. The entire point of this fighting style is to find that moment where you can end the fight quickly. Understand?"

"I think so." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and Raphael smiled.

"Alright then," Raphael said, grinning, "assume the stance." Dan, Naruto, and Hinata then got into their stances and Raphael smiled. Anko and Hiyashi also wanted to help.

"Hinata," Anko said, "I'll be helping you. Raphael will help Naruto."

"Leaving me to help Dan." Hiyashi said.

"Precisely." Anko said. Dan smiled and nodded to Hiyashi. The three adults then started to lightly punch the students. Dan, Naruto, and Hinata all blocked the attacks.

"Good," Raphael said, "this adds the benefit of slowly toughening your arms up. It won't do you any good blocking if your arms can't take the blow." The three nodded. The adults then sped up, punching a bit harder. Dan, Naruto, and Hinata kept blocking until the three adults stopped.

"Excellent," Hiyashi said, "your blocking skills are developing well. How about we try deflecting next?"

"Great idea," Raphael said, "I'll explain further. Instead of just taking the blow, try knocking the blow to the side, or move your arms so it slides off to the side. Ready?" Dan, Naruto, and Hinata nodded. Kurenai smiled as she saw Raphael, Hiyashi, and Anko teach them. She looked in the treeline behind her and saw a figure of sorts. That figure disappeared into the trees soon after being discovered. Kurenai followed it and saw that it was Kakashi.

"Nosy much, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi tensed up and sighed.

"I was just curious," Kakashi said, "not that it matters. You were watching as well."

"I wasn't watching out of suspicion," Kurenai said, "unlike you. I was watching out of curiosity. That, and Anko said I could watch to see how they did."

"How are they doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Come see for yourself." Kurenai said. Kakashi then followed Kurenai back to the tree she was on and Kakashi saw Dan, Naruto, and Hinata being taught self-defense by Raphael, Hiyashi, and Anko. He smiled through his mask and nodded.

"Those three will make fine Shinobi one of these days." Kakashi said.

"You said it, Kakashi." Kurenai said. The two then kept watching as Dan, Naruto, and Hinata simultaneously blocked, deflected, and dodged. All while being completely in sync.

* * *

 ** _Hidden Leaf Council Chambers, later that day_**

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead as everyone kept arguing with each other. He sent the Council summons out yesterday to discuss Yugito's status in Konoha, as well as discuss the situation on the bomb that was made. However, at the very mention of Yugito, everyone started arguing with each other. It was at that point that Anko, Raphael, Hiyashi, Naruto, Dan, and Hinata showed up. The leader of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku, tried using his Sharingan to shut everyone up, but it didn't work. Dan heard people talking bad about Yugito, along with Naruto, Hinata, Raphael, and Anko. That set him off.

" **ENOUGH!** " Dan yelled, his Sharingan activated. His voice then echoed in Hiruzen's head and he gasped.

'Dan!' Hiruzen thought. The deaf yell angered Dan even further. He knew just how to get their attention at that point. Dan then drew the weapon on his side and fired off three shots in the air, shutting everyone up.

"That's enough!" Dan said. Fugaku looked at Dan in shock and saw his eyes.

'Sharingan,' Fugaku thought, 'is this kid an Uchiha I don't know about?' Just then, Shibi Aburame, head of the insect-wielding Aburame Clan, spoke up.

"You must be the one Iruka mentioned," he said, "the heir to the McGarrett Clan." Fugaku gasped in shock and the entire Council started murmuring.

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen yelled. Dan nodded and spoke up.

"What he says is true," Dan said, "I am the heir to the McGarrett Clan. My full name is not important right now, but what IS important is the fact you're talking bad about members of the village! You're the Village Council for crying out loud! You shouldn't judge people based on what you've heard of them! Take Naruto for example! Yeah, he has the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him, but that doesn't MAKE him the Nine-Tailed Fox! Besides, doesn't he resemble someone familiar?! Since you're too blind to the truth, I'll tell you! HE'S THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE!"

"Say WHAT?!" A Council member said.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Fugaku said, "IS THE FOURTH'S CHILD?!"

"That's right," Dan said, "the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox within his own son. Naruto should be seen as a hero, but you all treat him like SHIT! You do the same to Anko! I have a feeling I know why, too! It's because she was a student of the Rouge Sannin, Orochimaru!"

'Impossible,' Fugaku thought, 'there's no way he could know so much this fast!'

"Well," Dan said, glaring at Fugaku and pointing at him, "I'm right, AREN'T I?!" A sudden force then came over Fugaku and he flew out of his chair, hitting the wall behind him. Two ANBU then rushed to his aid. Fugaku looked at Dan, sighed, and nodded his head.

"That's right," Fugaku said, "Anko was Orochimaru's student. However, Orochimaru abandoned her in the Land of the Sea."

"He didn't abandon her." Dan said.

"What?" Fugaku asked.

"She chose to stay," Dan said, looking sorrowfully at Anko, "and I know what he wants next."

"What would that be?" Hiruzen asked. Dan then looked at Hiruzen and his eyes were normal.

"Orochimaru is after the Sharingan," Dan said, "and he's targeting two Uchiha that have it. Itachi, and his younger brother, Sasuke. This must be prevented, at ANY COST!"

"He's right," Shibi said, "and well taught. Then again, he did target his own brother and execute a planned escape thought of by other captives in Mizu no Kuni. It's to be expected that he'd know of strategies. However, I ask the McGarrett heir, can we trust Yugito Nii as not only a Kunoichi, but also as a jinchuuriki?"

"We can," Dan said, "and I'll explain why. Yugito Nii is originally from Kaminari no Tochi, from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. She discovered a plot to steal the Byakugan, code name 'Operation: Total Sight,' and informed the Hokage about it immediately. The Hokage then sent Raphael Cortez, a member of the Assassin's Brotherhood, to eliminate the threat. The target's name was Chūsetsuna Meshitsukai. Based on that information, Raphael eliminated the threat and received the documents that they had. Among those documents were files given to them by Danzo Shimura, who was arrested for leaking these documents. He is currently awaiting his execution date. However, documents that were deemed unnecessary were burned beyond recognition. There was a trace substance in the trash can used to burn those documents. After their escape, Raphael and Yugito made their way here where they were debriefed. The sample was sent to the Shinobi Medical Corps for analysis. The results of the test showed that the substance found in the trash can was triacetone triperoxide, commonly known as TATP. From this, it was concluded that a bomb was made in the Hidden Cloud Village, and was somewhere within the Elemental Nations. The Hidden Cloud Village confirmed the findings, meaning this threat is real. Necessary precautions have been taken, but it won't be enough. In order to fully counter this threat, an elite task force must be formed. However, the village doesn't have the necessary resources to fund it. That said, for this threat, the other Hidden Villages will be cooperating with the Hidden Leaf. However, should we cross paths, we must not attack. Should either village attack, the opposing village has every right to strike back. After the threat is neutralized, the alliance ends. However, Yugito has requested asylum, and will serve a probationary period as Hidden Leaf Chunin for one month. After that month, she will be a full-fledged Chunin. The shops in the village are encouraged to treat her with respect. Should they ignore this, legal action may be pursued. As for the fact she's the jinchuuriki of the Two-Tailed Cat, she's earned its respect. The Hidden Cloud Village kept her locked away in a safe place, isolated from everyone else. Even her parents couldn't see her. The Hidden Cloud betrayed her, so she betrayed them. She'd take her own life before serving the Hidden Cloud Village. You can even ask her yourself." Yugito then entered with an ANBU and the Council gasped in shock. Yugito looked as if she had been crying. She then stood by Dan, knelt down to him, and hugged him. Dan hugged Yugito back and Hiruzen smiled.

"I agreed to her terms," Hiruzen said, "and a plot has been foiled. Yugito and Raphael are citizens of the Hidden Leaf, and you will treat them as such. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" The Council said.

"This meeting is adjourned." Hiruzen said. Dan, Naruto, and Hinata then looked at Raphael and he nodded. They then went to a training ground to finish their lesson.

* * *

 ** _Third Training Ground_**

Anko grinned as Dan, Hinata, and Naruto stood in front of the stumps. Dan then looked at Raphael in confusion.

"A stump?" Dan asked.

"How's this supposed to help us?" Naruto asked. Hinata then got it and smiled.

"I see," she said, "this is to help us with our punches and kicks that we learned earlier."

 **[Flashback]**

* * *

 ** _Hidden Leaf Village Park, earlier that day_**

 _Hinata, Naruto, and Dan were still blocking, deflecting, and dodging the attacks of Anko, Raphael, and Hiyashi. The three then waited patiently for Raphael to explain what to do next._

 _"Alright," Raphael said, "now try to strike us when you're ready." The three students nodded and assumed their stances. At the same time, Anko, Raphael, and Hiyashi moved in for an attack. Naruto's attack was with wild punches meant for power over anything else. Hinata's attack was on point with Dan's, not too soft, but the perfect amount of force that never left them open for an attack._

 _"Dang it!" Naruto said._

 _"You're focusing more on power," Raphael said, "let me show you." Raphael then showed Naruto what to do and Naruto nodded._

 _"Got it." He said._

 _"Let's try that again." Raphael said. Hinata and Dan smiled at Naruto and Hiyashi laughed._

 **[End Flashback]**

* * *

"That's right," Anko said, "this is to help with that. However, it has an added benefit. It'll strengthen the muscles in your arms and legs so you can absorb blows more easily, and without fail. Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said. Anko smiled and Dan got to work. Naruto and Hinata followed suit and the others left them to it. Anko then decided it was time for the three to learn about Chakra.

"Alright," Anko said, "take a seat. I'm about to show you how to access your Chakra, but I'm going to explain it first. Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, Chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's 'stamina,' are molded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created Chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more Chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead."

"Interesting," Dan said, "so that's how it's done. I guess Kekkei Genkai use Chakra as well, right?"

"That's right," Anko said, "and the best way to access it is to form it into a tight spiral. However, that's for Chakra control. Just to test you, what are the three exercises used in Chakra control?"

"I don't know." Naruto said.

"Me neither." Hinata said.

"Come on," Dan said, "am I the only other one who knows?! Ugh, it's simple! There's the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Walking. The Leaf Concentration exercise helps to gather the Chakra in a tight spiral. The Tree Climbing exercise helps to dispense Chakra at a constant rate. Lastly, the Water Walking exercise helps to dispense Chakra at a varying rate. It's also very rare for one to have complete Chakra control once they get out of the academy. Those few either specialize in Genjutsu, also called Illusion Jutsu, or become Medical Ninja."

"I'm impressed," Anko said, smiling, "you just might have what it takes to be a Shinobi."

"I know I have what it takes," Dan said, "I've killed before." Anko smiled and nodded to Raphael.

"Alright," he said, "now it's time I taught you how to play a game."

"Ugh," Naruto groaned, "boring!"

"It's not that boring," Raphael said, "it's something I was taught when I started out as an Assassin Recruit. It's great help in teaching you to see all the details in a situation, and to plan ahead accordingly. When I was learning it, there was no time limit. However, as I progressed, a time limit would be added, forcing me to think mentally and react faster. However, I haven't seen any sets of it around here. It's called Chess."

"We might have something similar called Shogi," Anko said, "I'll get my set." Anko then disappeared in a bunshin and Raphael waited. When Anko got back, she had her Shogi set with her. She then set it up and Raphael smiled.

"Perfect." He said.

"Alright," Dan said, "I'll go first." Raphael smiled and nodded. Perhaps he could think of having a set custom made. After a few minutes, Naruto got the general idea of what it helps with.

"I see now," he said, "it allows us to study our enemies and situations, notice weaknesses in enemies, and plan things out ahead of time. These are all very important for if we decide to become Shinobi, or when we get into fights."

"Precisely." Raphael said. Dan then saw his move and took the opportunity since it was his turn.

"Checkmate." Dan said. Raphael looked he was shocked.

"How?" He asked.

"You might know Chess," Dan said, getting up, "but you don't know Shogi."

"DAMN!" Hiyashi and Anko yelled, simultaneously.

"I'm getting a Chess set custom made," Raphael said, "I don't care how much it costs."

"Well," Dan said, "it's getting late. My apartment's being fumigated, so I'll need to stay someplace for the night."

"How about my apartment?" Naruto asked.

"That'll be a problem," Hiyashi said, "I need Hinata to stay at your apartment tonight. Her room is being fumigated as well, and I don't think she'll sit well sleeping on the couch."

"It's fine," Naruto said, "I'll take the couch in my apartment. Hinata and Dan can share the bed."

"Not so fast, tough guy." Dan said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I'm taking the couch," Dan said, "you're sharing the bed with Hinata. She's more comfortable around you than she is me. So, it only makes sense that you share the bed with her." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I guess you're right. Come on then." Naruto, Hinata, and Dan then walked to Naruto's apartment and Dan looked in Naruto's fridge and cabinets.

"You have nothing but milk and ramen in here." Dan said.

"Well, yeah," Naruto said, "it's amazing!"

'First thing I'm doing tomorrow is buying Naruto some groceries for the apartment.' Dan thought. Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek, blushing slightly.

"We'd best be careful," Naruto said, "I wouldn't want to 'deflower' you too early."

"Just say it." Hinata said.

"Say what?" Naruto asked.

"You don't want to anger my father by 'sleeping' with me," Hinata said, "just go ahead and say it." Dan sighed and shook his head.

'I'm spending the night with two idiots who don't even know what they're talking about!' Dan thought.

"I think the way I said it was nicer." Naruto said.

"Do you even know what you're talking about?!" Dan asked. Naruto and Hinata looked at Dan questionably.

"Huh?" They asked.

"What you were talking about just now," Dan said, "do you even know what it is you're insinuating?"

"What do the adults call it again?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure." Hinata said. Dan groaned and placed his hands on his head, half tempted to scream. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dan went to the door and answered it. When he opened the door, he saw Hiyashi and Anko.

"We just came by to check on you." Anko said.

"Is this a bad time?" Hiyashi asked.

"No," Dan said, relieved, "it's the perfect time. Get in here!" Dan then pulled Anko and Hiyashi inside and closed the door.

"What was that for?!" Anko asked. Dan then motioned to Naruto and Hinata.

"These two were talking about something that they don't even understand," Dan said, "and they don't even know what it's called!" Anko's eyes widened and Hiyashi looked at Hinata in shock.

"Hinata," Hiyashi said, "is this true?" Hinata looked down in shame and Naruto did as well.

"We're sorry." Naruto and Hinata said. Anko sighed, walked to them, and knelt down.

"It's alright," she said, "but do you know what you were talking about?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Naruto said, "but I can't seem to remember what it is. It's something you adults do, that's for sure. Not to mention there's several terms that have the same meaning."

"Can you list them?" Hiyashi asked.

"Let's see," Naruto said, "the most common ones I've heard are 'deflower' and 'bed,' but there are others too. 'Sleep,' 'mess around,' 'screw,' and some sort of cuss word. The one I hear the most is 'shag,' but I have no idea what it all means."

"I've heard those same things," Hinata said, "and even I don't know what they mean. I just know they have something to do with how babies are made. It's sorta interesting, but I don't know what it means."

"So you were going to find out by trying to figure out what they mean?!" Anko asked, shocked.

"Thank you!" Dan said.

"You're too young to understand it," Hiyashi said, "but I think I can help you understand it. I figured the time would come, it might as well be now."

"Don't encourage them!" Dan said.

"Wait," Anko said, "so you already?"

"Yes," Dan said, "I already know what it is! I really don't want to hear it all again, so I'm just going to be outside!" Dan then started to walk outside, when he saw Itachi and Sasuke at the door.

"There's a group of kids that need help," Itachi said, "one of them is a Hyuga."

"He's trying his best to fight," Sasuke said, "but it's not working! Not even the ANBU Black Ops can stop them!"

"There's several Clan members there," Itachi said, "and there's also someone claiming to be Orochimaru within the group attacking." As soon as Itachi said "Orochimaru," Dan ran out the room. Anko, Hiyashi, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, and Sasuke tried to keep up with him. However, Dan got there first and saw that the group was cornered. He then jumped towards them and landed as someone was going to attack.

"Ninja Art: JUSTICE BARRIER!" Dan yelled. A barrier then surrounded him and the group, and the attack was deflected.

"This doesn't concern you, kid," someone from the group said, "mind your own business."

"You're attacking future ninja of the Hidden Leaf," Dan said, closing his eyes, "that MAKES IT MY BUSINESS!" Dan's eyes then shot open, revealing his Sharingan. The group then stood on edge. Dan then removed the barrier and the others showed up. The leader of the group then stepped forward and chuckled evilly.

"My, my," he said, "this place hasn't changed a bit. Neither have you, Anko." Dan glared at the leader and knew who he was.

"I know why you're here," Dan said, squinting his eyes, "Orochimaru." The leader then charged, having a Kunai in his hand, but he was stopped by a hooded figure.

"Big mistake." The figure said.

"Raphael-sensei!" Naruto said. Orochimaru tried to break free, but Raphael kept his grip.

"Let go of me!" Orochimaru said.

"No chance in Hell." Raphael said. He then stabbed Orochimaru in the back with his Hidden Blade. Orochimaru gasped in pain and his eyes widened. He then started to slump over. Raphael caught him and removed the Hidden Blade from Orochimaru's back, kneeling down and laying Orochimaru on his back.

"C-Curse you," Orochimaru said, "and whoever you work for."

"I work for no one," Raphael said, "but you do work for someone. Who is it?"

"I work for an organization known at Akatsuki," Orochimaru said, "and we search for power to control the world. We seek the strongest power sources known to man, the Tailed Beasts. However, I recently left the Akatsuki, in search of Forbidden Jutsu. I see now, it was foolish of me."

"Who started the Akatsuki?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know," Orochimaru said, "I never asked."

"Tell me," Raphael said, "why attack a group of children?"

"I wanted to find a new disciple for my teachings," Orochimaru said, "but I stooped to the lowest level attacking children." Orochimaru then handed something to Raphael.

"What is this?" Raphael asked.

"A list of buyers for that bomb," Orochimaru said, "the name circled is the one who has it." Raphael nodded and closed Orochimaru's eyes as they glazed over. Anko sighed, as she was in pain from something on her neck.

"Descansa en la paz." Raphael said. Dan placed a fist over his heart and bowed his head.

"Requiesce in pace." Dan said. Raphael looked at Dan and nodded. Dan then turned around and saw the group of children. They were all cowering in fear.

"Don't worry," Itachi said, "we won't let anything happen to you. Sasuke, stay with them. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You got it." Sasuke said.

"Naruto, Hinata," Dan said, "we'll let them handle this."

"Right." Naruto and Hinata said, simultaneously. Anko, Raphael, Itachi, and Hiyashi then attacked the group and defeated them. The children sighed in relief. Dan then smiled as they walked up to them.

"Thank you for saving us." One of them said.

"No thanks necessary," Dan said, "just doing what I thought was right. My name is Dan McGarrett. These are my friends."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, "pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said, "nice to meet you."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, "pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Raphael Cortez," Raphael said, "I'm new to the Hidden Leaf."

"Name's Anko Mitarashi," Anko said, "I'm a Hidden Leaf Chunin."

"I'm Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha," Itachi said, "I'm probably going to be part of the ANBU Black Ops sometime soon."

"I'm Hinata's father, Hiyashi Hyuga," Hiyashi said, "I'm the head of the Hyuga Clan." A boy with the same eyes as Hinata stepped up.

"Lord Hiyashi," the boy said, bowing to him, "I apologize. I wasn't strong enough to fend them off. I'm willing to accept any punishment you bring."

"It's fine," Hiyashi said, "you did your best." The boy then stood up and sighed.

"I'll start the introductions for us then." The boy said.

"Go ahead." Dan said.

"I'm Neji Hyuga," the boy said, "I'm part of the Hyuga Clan." A girl then stepped forward.

"I'm Tenten," she said, "it's nice to meet you." A boy then stepped forward.

"My name is Rock Lee!" He said. A girl then stood up.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka," she said, "daughter of Inoichi." Two boys then stood up.

"I'm Choji Akimichi of the Akimichi Clan." One of them said.

"Name's Shikamaru Nara," the other said, "I'm Shikaku's son."

'Just like him, too.' Hiyashi thought. Two other boys then stood up and a dog came out from behind one of them.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka," one of them said, picking up the dog, "and this is Akamaru." The dog yipped happily.

"I'm Shino Aburame," the other one said, "from the Insect-wielding Aburame Clan."

'That means he's Shibi's son.' Hiyashi thought. Just then, a girl tried to stand up, but started to fall over. Sasuke ran to her and caught her. She looked up and slightly blushed. Sasuke then helped her up and held onto her.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"S-Sakura," the girl said, trying to hide her blush, "Sakura Haruno." Sasuke smiled.

"That's a nice name." He said.

'Sasuke's kinda cute,' Sakura thought, 'I wonder if I'll ever see him in class when it starts up.'

'Sakura's cute,' Sasuke thought, 'I hope I see her when class starts.'

"Alright," Dan said, "I'm sure all of us are tired, so we should all go home and go to bed. Itachi already told the ANBU Black Ops what happened, so we're free to go." They all nodded, but Sakura couldn't move on her own.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, "tell father I'll be home late. I have to take Sakura home."

"Alright." Itachi said. Sakura started blushing like crazy.

"Th-Th-That's not necessary," Sakura said, "I can get home myself."

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "you can barely move. I'm taking you home whether you like it or not." Sasuke then picked Sakura up and placed her on his back. He then started walking to Sakura's house. Dan, Naruto, and Hinata went back to Naruto's apartment.

"Dan," Naruto said, "what did all that stuff mean?"

"Alright," Dan said, "I'll explain it so you both can try to understand it." Dan then explained what all those words meant and Naruto smiled while Hinata was shocked.

"You mean," Hinata said, as they got into the apartment and closed the door, "those words all mean the same thing as having sex?"

"Yup," Dan said, "and it's recommended you wait until you feel like you're ready to make that step. If you do make it, you'd better be prepared for the responsibilities and consequences." Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled sweetly.

"I'd never do that unless you felt like you were ready." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and hugged him.

"Perhaps we could see each other naked." Hinata said.

"In the bathroom with that!" Dan said. Naruto and Hinata smiled and went into the bathroom. Dan then made dinner, ate his, then fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in.

* * *

[The next morning...]

 ** _Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto's Apartment_**

Dan was the first one awake. He looked at the bed and saw Naruto and Hinata, sleeping peacefully while holding each other. Dan then sighed and walked outside to see Raphael.

"Good," he said, "you're up. Where's Naruto and Hinata?"

"They're still sleeping." Dan said. Raphael then walked in and saw them. He smiled, walked over to them, and gently shook them.

"Wake up," Raphael said, "it's morning." Naruto and Hinata groaned and stretched. When they opened their eyes, Naruto and Hinata smiled.

"What are you doing here, Raphael-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I came to make sure you ate a healthy breakfast," Raphael said, "because that's part of your training now, eating healthy." Naruto then made a disgusted face that made Hinata laugh.

"Does that mean eating those green, plant-like things?" Naruto asked.

"If you mean vegetables," Hinata said, "yes."

"You won't have to eat them right now," Raphael said, "because we're focusing on breakfast."

"All he has is milk and ramen." Dan said. Raphael sighed and shook his head.

"Hey," Naruto said, "it's good! Plus, it's the only thing I can afford with the money grandpa gives me."

"We're getting you some real groceries after training today," Raphael said, "including the things you'll need." Right as Naruto was about to complain, the four of them then heard a yip coming from what looked like a closet.

"What was that?" Dan asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said, tensing up and starting to freak out internally. The door then swung open and a fox was sprawled out on the floor. It was a red-furred fox kit, meaning it was still a baby. The fox had some odd features. It had black, teardrop-like markings around its hazel, almost golden eyes. Dan approached it, knelt down, and held a hand out. The fox kit walked up to Dan, sniffed his hand, and started to lick Dan's palm.

"So," Dan said, looking at Naruto, "who's this?"

"His name is Yūjin," Naruto said, "because he's one of my first friends. I found him in an alley with a wound from what looked like a knife. Some mean people tried to kill him. I've been taking care of him ever since. The villagers, they don't like foxes. Especially after the attack on the village by the Nine-Tailed Fox. Please, you can't tell anyone about him. Anyone!"

"I promise." Dan said. Hinata knelt down to Yūjin and held her hand out so he could sniff it.

"As do I." Hinata said. Raphael nodded, signalling that he would as well. Naruto smiled and knelt down, gently petting Yūjin. He smiled and jumped up onto Naruto, licking his face. Naruto giggled and Hinata smiled. Hinata then kissed Yūjin's cheek, causing him to blush and look away.

"Come on then," Raphael said, "looks like we'll need to eat for five." Naruto then looked frightened. Dan then held up a pack.

"We can put him in this," Dan said, "that way, no one will see him, and he'll still get out for some fresh air and stuff. We'd also be able to get him some food as well."

"That's a great idea!" Hinata said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said. Yūjin yipped happily and wagged his tail. Naruto took the pack and Yūjin hopped in, laying down as Naruto mostly closed the backpack, save for an open part so Yūjin could see and breathe. Naruto then stood up, putting the pack on his back. The others then got up as well and left Naruto's apartment. Naruto's neighbor then glared at Naruto, but he was met with a glare from Dan and backed off.

'Ignorant souls,' Raphael thought, 'blaming him for something beyond his control. It's just as the Creed says: "Nothing is True." What they believe to be true is false, but to them, the truth is false, and their false beliefs are the truth. Such is the way of the world.' Naruto smiled and held Hinata close as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Say," Dan said, "how about we go to that BBQ joint for breakfast?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Naruto said. Hinata smiled and nodded in confirmation. They then got onto the street and Raphael smiled at Naruto.

'Naruto,' Raphael thought, 'I hope you'll let me teach you that one day, so that you might better bear the burdens on you.' Dan then looked at Raphael in concern.

"You're awfully quiet," Dan said, "is something wrong, Raphael-sensei?" Raphael shook his head and smiled.

"It's nothing." He said. Dan then smiled and the four of them walked to a restaurant to get breakfast.

* * *

 ** _Village Hidden in the Leaves, Unknown Apartment Complex_**

Yugito sighed as she unpacked what little belongings she had, placing them around her new home. There wasn't a whole lot. A few books and some clothes, which she had put away. She could only grab ordinary weapons with the short time she had, so that didn't leave much. She then slowly picked up a picture. It was of a younger her and her parents. She let a single tear hit the picture and hugged the picture to herself.

"Mom," Yugito said, "dad, you won't regret anything. I'll make you proud."

* * *

 **Dan: I can't believe it!**

 **Naruto: What's wrong?**

 **Dan: I just got a look at the Academy Curriculum! The majority is lectures, history, and math!**

 **Naruto: What?!**

 **Hinata: That's bullshit!**

 **Naruto: Hinata!**

 **Hiyashi: That's the first time I've ever heard you cuss!**

 **Hinata: It won't be the last either!**

 **Raphael: I need to talk to the Hokage about this. It's just ridiculous!**

 **Anko: I heard that two Genin from Team 13 just got 86ed.**

 **Yugito: Same here.**

 **Dan: That's it! I'm giving the Hokage a piece of my mind!** ** _Next Time: A McGarrett's Wrath! Curriculum Change!_** **That Hokage is a damn fool for allowing this!**


	4. A McGarrett's Wrath! Curriculum Change!

Author's Note: Hey everyone, NC here. Here's the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Dan was reading a book on element manipulation, just for the fun of it, while sitting at the table in his apartment. It had been two weeks since him, Naruto, and Hinata went to the store with Raphael. The disgusted looks were burned into his mind, and he wanted to help Naruto change that. When they arrived at the store, Raphael had been initially expecting to find out that the clerks were overcharging Naruto, but that wasn't the case. The reason Naruto stocked up on Ramen was because it's cheaper to buy it in bulk. He simply bought Ramen so he could have a lot of food, and put the rest away in an emergency fund for new clothes or other necessities.

Raphael promised Naruto to pay for half the bill so he could keep saving his money. Surprisingly, he did the same with Dan, even though Dan never asked. Since then, Naruto has been eating healthier, with help from Dan and Hinata, but he was still allowed to have Ramen every now and then during the week. He had also taken to bring Yūjin along to their training sessions. The little fox kit eagerly ran around, exploring and enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. When Naruto, Dan, and Hinata did their laps, Yūjin would chase after them, yipping excitedly. Afterwards, the fox kit would sit under a tree, watching Naruto, Dan, and Hinata go through their taijutsu training.

The three would alternate between Raphael, Hiyashi, and Anko, who was still teaching Raphael in the ninja arts. That training was about to draw to a close though, as Anko had been charged with covering the basics of the ninja arts. From there, Raphael would be able to work on his own. Yugito had also joined their sessions, along with Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone else who met Dan, Naruto, and Hinata the day Orochimaru was killed by Raphael. Since Yugito is a probationary Chunin, and formerly from another village, she hadn't been given any missions yet beyond some patrols through the village. She would also be sent on very basic C-ranked missions, involving bandit clearing or escorts well within the borders of Hi no Koku. Even the Hokage himself watched a few of the sessions, amazed at what was becoming of the students Raphael was teaching. Their progress had been progressing nicely so far. They were gaining a firm grasp on the taijutsu style Raphael was teaching them, and were working hard to master the basics, as well as strengthen their bodies to better absorb damage. They were also learning Chess. So far, Dan and Shikamaru were able to beat Raphael, which shocked him. The others were far from winning a match, but they were getting the hang of it.

'I wonder what Raphael is up to right now.' Dan thought, setting his book aside. Just then, there was a knock at his door. He got up and answered it. Standing outside the door, grinning like a jackass eating briers, was Might Guy.

"What do you want?" Dan asked.

"I'm just here to work on my social skills with you," Guy said, "that and to give you a tour of the Shinobi Academy."

"Kakashi promised me he'd do that yesterday," Dan said, "he also taught me a clone jutsu. The most you can do is teach me the Eight Inner Gates, but that's a forbidden technique that requires a huge amount of Chakra to perform. Unlike the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which requires less Chakra. I suggest you back off before I send a complaint to the Hokage. Enjoy the rest of your day." Dan then left his apartment, going for a walk around the village.

Meanwhile, Raphael was contemplating his future with Naruto, Dan, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino. They were all showing promise of being great Assassins. Naruto and Dan were fast learners, and Dan was helping them when it came to practicing on their own. Plus, Dan was teaching them how to meditate and gather more Chakra using the Leaf Concentration exercise. Dan was showing potential as a leader, and also as a great friend to the villagers. He's truly a remarkable person, and he'll make a fine Shinobi. However, he knew that Dan was training hard to be the best that he can, and help others as much as possible. However, their time was short. In six to seven months, Naruto, Dan, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino would start at the Shinobi Academy, to begin their training as Hidden Leaf Ninja. Raphael intended to offer them a chance to become Assassins before that point in time, granted they kept showing promise, and hoped that they would accept. If they did, Raphael would need to know the Academy Curriculum so he could plan accordingly. It would be redundant of him to teach them something they'd learn in the Academy. Perhaps the Hokage could give him a general overview of what the students are learning?

'I just hope things are working out for Naruto right about now.' Raphael thought. As this was happening, Dan and Naruto were walking around the village and meeting up with the town's leaders. This included the Shinobi Clan Heads and their children. Fugaku was the first to realize that Dan and Naruto were upset about something, but never had a chance to ask.

"One of the Shinobi Clans is planning a coup de tâte," Dan said, "and I've asked the ANBU Black Ops and Hidden Leaf Police to investigate thoroughly, with assistance from the Hokage. That said, I've been given the lead on the investigation. If I find out that the clan responsible plans on usurping the Hokage, they will be punished. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The leaders said. Fugaku immediately left, but was stopped by Itachi.

"Where do you think you're going, Father?" Itachi asked, having his fellow ANBU behind him.

"This is outrageous," Fugaku said, "you can't possibly be accusing me! Are you?!"

"You tell me, Fugaku Uchiha." Dan said, getting his attention. That's when Fugaku noticed that weapon on his side, and immediately growled.

"Damn it!" Fugaku said, giving up.

"Now the truth comes forth." Dan said.

"It's true," Fugaku said, starting to confess, "the Uchiha Clan is preparing a coup de tâte on the Hokage. We have good reason for it! Never has there been a Hokage from the Uchiha Clan, and we want that to change! However, we know that won't happen because of what Madara Uchiha did! It's despicable!"

"He was offered the position," Dan said, "but he turned it down. That's why Hashirama Senju was the First Hokage and not Madara. You're too focused on what you want that you've forgotten what's important!"

"What would that be?" Fugaku asked. Naruto looked at Dan and nodded.

"Performing your duties as Shinobi of Konoha." Dan said. Fugaku's eyes widened and he held onto his chest.

"Gah," Fugaku said, "what's happening?"

"I apologize, Father," Itachi said, "but it's a direct order from the Hokage."

"May your soul be allowed passage to heaven," Dan said, "and may you find peace in the afterlife. Requiese in pace." Itachi then removed his Ninjato from Fugaku's back and removed the blood from it. Sasuke looked on in utter horror as his father was killed on the Hokage's orders. However, he understood why the Hokage did it. Itachi then walked away and the leaders gasped in shock.

"Let that be the final nail in the Uchiha's coup de tâte," Naruto said, "because there's only a few others that know of this. In exchange for immunity on the charges, Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kiseki Uchiha, and Mikoto Uchiha have agreed to provide information as to who is responsible for what. The Hokage assures you that he's ordered this for the sake of the village, and for your protection." Sasuke then ran up to Naruto and hugged him, tears flowing down his face.

"Why has my father betrayed this village?" He asked. Dan looked at Sasuke and dried his tears.

"Because he was obsessed with greed," Dan said, looking at Fugaku's corpse, "and that was his curse." Sasuke and Naruto both looked at Fugaku's corpse and closed their eyes, placing a fist on their hearts and lowering their heads.

"Yasuraka ni nemuru (Rest in peace)." The two said. Just then, two ANBU showed up and handed a piece of paper to Dan. He read it and his eyes widened. His eyes then narrowed and he clenched the paper, his expression changing.

" **HIRUZEN!** " Dan yelled.

 **A McGarrett's Wrath! Curriculum Change!**

Raphael stretched and put on his robes, grinning. He then started to climb the building. Even though Raphael could climb buildings using Chakra, it's never a bad idea to keep his skills sharp. There could be a time where he couldn't use Chakra to climb and would have to use the skills drilled into him by his mentor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. When he reached the top of the building, he started to run to the adjacent building. Feeling that familiar rush, he quickly ran to the Academy. Once there, he saw the Hokage talking with a bunch of students. Three of them he identified as Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Just then, he saw Dan and knew he was pissed. He told the Hokage some news and the students gasped in shock. Raphael quickly went to the scene and approached Dan.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I just got a report from a Hidden Mist ANBU," Dan said, "two Genin from Team 13 were KIA (Killed in Action) while on a mission. The only ones surviving are a Genin student and a Jonin instructor! I'm calling an emergency council meeting! Right here, right now!"

"This is outrageous!" A Chunin instructor said.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Dan yelled. Lightning then struck behind him, causing the Chunin to jump back in fear.

"Dan," Neji said, running up to him, "calm down. Take it easy." Dan then started to breathe heavily.

"That's it," Lee said, "deep breaths." Tenten then held out a cup of coffee to Dan.

"This might help." She said. Dan took it and drank the whole cup in one go.

"I needed that." Dan said.

"Now then," Neji said, "tell us what happened." Dan then held out the report and gave it to the Hokage.

"That report details the mission," Dan said, "including the deaths of the Genin. For the sake of everyone here, I'll explain the situation. Team 13 came into action at the end of the previous Academy year. They were active for eight months prior to this mission, and had already been on two other C-rank missions of a low level. This is the second one where they experienced combat. The first one left their Kunoichi teammate, Aria Fugyoka, wounded and out of action for two weeks. Her other teammates, Takagi Otori and Oroku Hyuga, were also wounded, but they could easily be treated. This mission was their downfall. While on an escort mission through the Land of Rivers, a Rogue Ninja from Kusa, along with a group of Samurai and bandits, had ambushed them. During the conflict, the two males were killed. Takagi Otori was killed protecting Aria Fugyoka after she was injured during a fight with one of the bandits, and Oroku Hyuga was overwhelmed before his Jonin instructor could reach him. The way this Academy has been teaching is subpar. I got a look at your curriculum. The majority of it is history, mathematics, and lectures! Tell me, Hiruzen, is this what the Academy taught before the Nine-Tailed Fox attack?!" That question was a wake-up call for Hiruzen.

"No," Hiruzen said, completely serious, "it isn't what was taught. Five years ago, before the attack, the Academy focused on the actual physical training of students. They were taught many aspects of being a Shinobi in a more hands-on environment. The Academy had been that way since growing tensions between the Shinobi Villages began to rise, before leading to the First Shinobi War. After the attack, however, things had changed. The Hidden Leaf lost many Shinobi in the attack, and some still either died, or were forced to retire, from the aftermath. It's the Civilian Council that made the proposition to lower the standards of the Academy and lessen its curriculum. That would allow more to graduate, and increase our strength. That's when the Jonin take over and teach them the necessary things they'll need to know to survive in the Shinobi world. I see now that was a mistake."

"A grave one that would give away our weakness." Dan said. Neji looked at Dan in shock and balled up a fist.

"You might not be in the Academy yet," Neji said, "but you know more about what it takes to be a Shinobi. Please, Dan, won't you teach us?" Dan looked at Neji in shock, but the others agreed. Dan slowly thought about it and nodded.

"Alright," Dan said, "I'll teach you. However, I'm going to teach you the way this world has taught me. It will be rigorous, but I believe you all have what it takes." Dan then smiled and nodded to them.

"Thank you, Dan," Lee said, "I'm sure we'll learn a lot from you."

"Yeah," Dan said, looking at Hiruzen, "you will." Hiruzen nodded and Raphael smiled. Dan was truly a leader, and that proved it.

 ** _Border of Hi no Koku and Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers)_**

Anko sighed as she followed two other Chunin and a Jonin. They had been assigned a border patrol after getting intel from the Land of Rivers' Feudal Lord that some Rogue Ninja were lurking about. Their mission was to try and corroborate the intel with actual evidence of Rogue Ninja in the area. Anko hated missions like this, but not the way you'd think. She liked the fact that she was hunting down potential criminals. What she hated was being forced to do it with others. In the village, she would always be called "Snake Whore" or "Traitor" because she was a student of the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. However, since the day Orochimaru was 86ed by Raphael, the insults had nearly stopped. When she was being insulted, she would always duck away into a sweet shop or bar. Out of the village, she had no escape. It really pissed her off. What made it worse was the fact her colleagues didn't care whether she lived or died. The Jonin then raised a hand.

"Hold fast." He said. The group stopped and Anko sensed a presence.

'Where is that coming from?' Anko thought. She looked around and her vision suddenly turned blue. Wait, what?!

"I don't see anything." One of the other Chunin said.

'Why the Hell is my vision blue?!' Anko thought. Suddenly, she saw a gold figure in the treeline and one other behind that one.

"You must be seeing things, man." The second Chunin said.

"Hold on," Anko said, "how many Rogue Ninjas were listed as being active here?"

"Why would we tell you?" The first Chunin asked.

"Answer her question!" The Jonin ordered. The two Chunin winced and the second one sighed.

"According to the intel given," the second Chunin said, "two Rogue Ninja have been spotted in this area. One from the Hidden Grass and one from the Hidden Cloud." Anko looked at the treeline again.

'I don't know what this is about,' she thought, 'but it came in handy.'

"You see something?" The Jonin asked.

"Yeah," Anko said, pointing to the treeline, "two figures in the treeline. Probably our targets."

"I knew something was off," the Jonin said, "it's too quiet."

"They're probably waiting until one of us is alone to strike," the first Chunin said, "maybe we should send 'Snake Whore' out."

"We'll do no such thing!" The Jonin said.

"What?!" The first Chunin asked, shocked.

"If anyone is being sent out," the Jonin said, glaring at the two Chunin, "it's one of you two."

"Why one of us?!" The second one asked.

"Because I said so!" The Jonin said. The two figures then readied Kunai and Anko did the same.

"They're about to attack," she said, "get ready!" The Jonin and Chunin prepared for a fight, and just in time. The two figures were, in fact, the two Rogue Ninja they were looking for.

"You're smart," the Rogue Grass Ninja said, "not many could see us. You must have special eyes."

"Maybe it's a Kekkei Genkai we don't know about." The Rogue Cloud Ninja said.

'Classic luck is more like it.' Anko thought.

"Enough talk," the Jonin said, "time to fight."

"Right." The Chunin said. Anko grinned as the excitement rushed through her.

"This is gonna be easy." Anko said. The two Rogue Ninja then charged at them, but stopped as a figure appeared behind them.

"Allow me to rid these fools of their lives." The figure said.

"Wh-Who are you?" The Rogue Cloud Ninja asked.

"Your worst nightmare." The figure said. Anko's vision turned blue again and saw that the figure was blue.

'What the?' Anko thought.

"We were assigned this mission," the Jonin said, "so back off."

'Why are there four allies here?' Anko thought. Just then, she saw a red figure under the ground and took action.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" Anko said. She then sent several snakes into the ground and forced the enemy up.

"Whoa!" The Chunin said.

"How did you know he was there?!" The Rogue Grass Ninja asked, shocked.

"Magic?" Anko asked. The Rogue Grass Ninja growled in anger.

"That bitch is mine!" The Rogue Cloud Ninja said, charging at Anko.

'Bring it buster.' Anko thought. The Rogue Cloud Ninja then jumped up to attack, but was stopped by a familiar flash of crimson.

"Raphael?!" Anko asked, shocked.

"Figured you would need help," Raphael said, standing up, "especially against these clowns."

"Wait," Anko said, "if you're here, who's the other guy?" The second figure revealed himself to be Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja.

"I figured you'd be going up against these guys," Kakashi said, "so I took the liberty of asking that Raphael and I be sent as backup after an incident at the Academy."

"What happened?" The Jonin asked.

"Let's just say," Kakashi said, "the McGarrett Clan heir made a fuss about one of our Genin teams being slaughtered during a mission, and he flat out ORDERED a curriculum change from the Hokage. I'd imagine he's making progress teaching the students at the Academy about Taijutsu, summoning Chakra, and all the stuff Jonin are supposed to teach Genin once they're out of the Academy. He's basically a young version of me, Guy, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Kushina, Lord Fourth Hokage, Obito, Madara, Hiyashi, and Itachi combined. Let's just say, he's up to his eyeballs in students right now."

"He's even gotten some of my students to help," Raphael said, "like Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Kiba to help."

"What about Shino?" Anko asked.

"He couldn't help according to his folks," Kakashi said, "but I honestly think they wouldn't want him being a teacher. He'd probably be good at it." (Author's Note: Epic foreshadowing is epic.)

"Worrywarts." Anko said.

"Tell me about it." The Chunin said.

"Stop IGNORING US!" The Rogue Grass Ninja yelled. Kakashi then performed hand signs and an electric ball appeared in his right hand. He then charged at the Rogue Grass Ninja and let the attack go full force.

" **LIGHTNING BLADE!** " Kakashi yelled.

"OH SHI-!" The Rogue Grass Ninja yelled, being interrupted by Kakashi's attack going through his heart. The Rogue Cloud Ninja then got back up and charged at Anko.

"ATTACK NOW!" The Jonin yelled. The Chunin then threw their Kunai, as did the Jonin and Anko, and killed the Rogue Cloud Ninja. The other enemy then charged at them, but Raphael appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the throat with his Hidden Blade.

"Descansa en la paz." Raphael said. Anko placed a fist over her heart and lowered her head.

"Yasuraka ni nemuru." Anko said. Kakashi then followed the same, but didn't say a word.

"Rest in peace." The Jonin said.

"Anko," the first Chunin said, "how DID you know our targets were in the treeline?"

"I don't know," Anko said, "I just felt something off and started looking around. Then my vision turned blue all of a sudden and I saw two gold figures in the treeline. I also saw a red figure underground after they came out."

"That explains how she saw the third enemy." The second Chunin said. The whole thing got Raphael's attention.

"You said that your vision turned blue," Raphael said, "and you saw two gold targets and a red figure. What about blue ones?"

"Yeah," Anko said, "I did see blue ones. I figured those were my allies, so I had nothing to worry about."

'I knew it,' Raphael thought, 'Eagle Vision. She must have been able to use it just this once.'

"Think it'll happen again?" The Jonin asked.

"Not really," Anko said, "probably just a one time thing."

"Anyways," the Jonin said, "we'll set up camp in that clearing. Anko and I will set up the tents. Raphael, you and Kakashi can head back to the village. There's bound to be more here, but we won't need further help."

"Understood." Raphael said.

"Glad to have been of assistance." Kakashi said.

"What about us?" The first Chunin asked.

"You're getting the firewood." The Jonin said.

"What?!" The Chunin asked.

"But you said that she-" The second Chunin said.

"That's an order!" The Jonin said, interrupting him. The Chunin groaned and walked off into the woods to get firewood. As Anko and the Jonin started setting up the tents, Anko got curious.

"If you don't mind me asking," Anko said, "why are you treating me with respect?" The Jonin looked at Anko and smiled.

"Just because you were the student of Orochimaru," he said, "doesn't make you like him. You prove that everyday, but others don't notice." Anko smiled a bit and finished setting the tents up. The two Chunin then came back with the firewood and saw Anko in one of the tents, already having a fire pit set up for them.

"What took you so long?" Anko asked.

"If we waited any longer," the Jonin said, "we would have gone hunting for food." The Chunin groaned and set the fire up. Anko watched as two figures appeared behind the Chunin.

"Up for round two?" Anko asked. The Jonin saw the figures and nodded.

"Let's do it." The Jonin said. Anko grinned and pulled out a Kunai.

"This is gonna be a fun day for me," Anko said, "and I'm ready to rumble."

* * *

[The next day...]

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village, Town Square**_

Raphael sighed quietly as he made his way through the blacksmiths of Konoha. He was watching them to see if their abilities could potentially forge weapons, armor, and equipment for future Assassins, but he was having no luck. While most of them could make swords and crossbows, along with different forms of armor, none of them seemed to have the ability to make the components for the Hidden Blade bracers. That also included the various attachments to the Hidden Blade, such as the Poison Blade or Dart Launcher. At this rate, he'll have to find someone outside of the village to do it. As he rounded a corner, he blinked as he nearly ran into someone. He managed to move out of the way just in time, and catch the person as she stumbled a bit from nearly running into him.

"Whoa," Raphael said, "take it easy, Yugito." Yugito smiled when she saw it was Raphael she almost ran into.

"Thanks for the save, Raphael," she said, fixing the bags in her arms, "I could use some help with these. Got too much than I could carry."

"Sure," Raphael said, "I'd be happy to." Raphael then grabbed two of the bags and walked with Yugito to her apartment.

"Why are you in this part of town?" Yugito asked.

"Looking for a blacksmith to provide components I need," Raphael said, "but so far I haven't had any luck. I might have to search outside the village." Yugito nodded and kept walking.

"I wish you luck with that." She said. Raphael then nodded and went into thought. He noticed that he kept being followed by someone, but he couldn't notice who. Yugito then noticed the figure and motioned to an ANBU to intercept it. The ANBU nodded and stopped the figure.

"Thanks for that." Raphael said.

"No problem." Yugito said. Raphael smiled and walked Yugito to her apartment door.

"Here you go." Raphael said.

"Thanks." Yugito said.

"No problem." Raphael said, smiling.

"Say," Yugito said, "I hear you're thinking about recruiting others to be Assassins."

"I am," Rapahel said, "why? You interested in joining?"

"I'm just curious on who you're thinking about recruiting." Yugito said. Raphael looked down a bit.

"It's not a simple choice," he said, "and with good reason. Being an Assassin isn't just about being good at killing people stealthily. It means being committed to the goals and ideals of the Brotherhood, and living a life that can be difficult at times."

"I see," Yugito said, "and have you found anyone who you think can accept that?"

"Seriously," Raphael said, "why are you so interested? Thinking of joining up?" Yugito shrugged.

"I don't know," Yugito said, "I mean, I'm not sure. Being a Shinobi is fine and all, but... well you, Anko, Dan, Naruto, and Hinata are the only ones I really know. Maybe, from the way you describe it, being an Assassin sounds like doing something really important and meaningful."

'Something I wish I could do with my life.' Yugito thought. Raphael then tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Is something wrong Yugito?" He asked. Yugito shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, "I'm fine. I'll take it from here."

"Okay," Raphael said, handing her the bags of groceries, "see you for morning training tomorrow?" Yugito smiled and nodded.

 _ **Hidden Leaf Council Chambers, Same time**_

The Council was sitting down at their seats, shocked at what had happened. Dan McGarrett, a child who isn't even in the Academy yet, had uncovered a plot to usurp the Hokage and had the threat eliminated. The Head of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku, had been killed on orders of the Hokage. Not long after that, Dan had stormed off for some reason. When the Hokage entered and sat down, the Council got quiet and looked at him.

"It was brought to my attention that the Academy curriculum has been subpar," Hiruzen said, "and it came from Dan McGarrett no less. After the ordered death of Fugaku Uchiha, Dan received a report from a Hidden Mist ANBU saying that two Genin, Takagi Oroti and Oroku Hyuga, had been killed on a mission. The only surviving members were Aria Fugyoka and her Jonin instructor. Due to this, I'm changing the curriculum to the old methodology. As we speak, Dan is teaching the Academy students currently going the basic things they'll need to know. There are no negotiations. Also, the Civilian Council will not be involved with the lives of Shinobi from this point forward. Reason being that most civilians don't know what Shinobi go through. I won't allow any more Shinobi to die because of faulty teaching. The current students will spend more time training with the instructors and Dan. Therefore increasing the amount of days they go to the Academy."

"What days would that be?" Shibi asked.

"The weekdays," Hiruzen said, "they'll be off on the weekends. Dan came up with this schedule because it gives them more time to focus on their training and schoolwork rather than waste time learning useless nonsense. They don't need to know how to throw Kunai and Shuriken at a 45 degree angle, they'll need to know how to throw it in general. They're focused more on practical situations rather than real life actions. Dan is catching them up to speed, and he even added a twist to it."

"What twist is that?" Someone from the Civilian Council asked.

"He's focusing on them strengthening their bodies so that they can absorb blows easier," Hiruzen said, "and he's also teaching them different attacks. They're also learning more about Chakra and its uses. The instructors even gave him a copy of the Curriculum Guide to review and edit. He's focusing more on physical and emotional rather than practical. He's still allowing them to learn about Shinobi history and math, but he split it into sections. Basics, Advanced, Remedial, and AP. He even added in different exercises to help them with their skills and techniques. He's teaching them what's necessary in order for them to survive. Plus, it's not too hard for civilians to handle. They'll also get breaks in between classes, and a lunch break. That way, they'll get more done at a faster rate. They'll graduate later, but they'll still qualify to be Shinobi. The students there now are glad they're learning this. Dan even added in a standardized test to keep them learning. If they pass that test, they'll move on to the next level of education, or grade. If they're a Senior, they'll have to take the written test and perform a jutsu technique assigned to them."

"Why didn't WE think of that?!" A Civilian Council member asked.

"Because you were focused more on raising the village's Shinobi," Hiruzen said, "but without seeing the bigger picture."

"Of course," Shibi said, "Dan saw the bigger picture and acted accordingly."

"Indeed," Hiruzen said, "and with good reason. He's gaining a good outcome, but with less leaving. He's also added in medical training so that they'll be able to help each other when one of them is wounded."

"He's a genius!" A Council member said.

"Yeah," Hiruzen said, smiling, "he is."

 _ **Training Ground 4, Three Days Later**_

Raphael yawned a bit as he headed towards the training ground for his daily training with Dan, Naruto, and the others, as well as practice his own abilities. Today, he considered showing them how to disarm opponents wielding weapons, which would prove handy if someone came at them with a sword, Kunai, or dagger. As he approached, he saw Anko and smiled. Anko smiled back as he approached her.

"Ready for another dose of Hell?" She asked. Raphael then noticed a mark on her neck.

"I just noticed that mark on your neck," Raphael said, "did Orochimaru leave that on you?" Anko sighed and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "he did. Lord Third said it was part of Orochimaru's experiments. He called it a Curse Mark. It's said to give enormous amounts of power, but it never worked for me."

"You don't need it," Raphael said, "you're strong enough as it is. No need for a Curse Mark to give you power." Anko smiled.

"Stop flattering me," she said, "you'll make me blush." Raphael smiled and helped Anko up.

"Let's get started on training." Raphael said. Anko grinned and the two started to mock spar.

 _ **Training Ground 8, Six Months Later**_

Raphael took a deep breath as he looked at the 16 people coming towards him. He had called them there to this training ground because he felt that the time was right to offer them the chance to become Assassins. Naruto and Dan's training had been phenomenal. Once you had Naruto's attention, and you helped him understand what exactly it was he was learning or training in, Naruto threw everything he had into his training. Dan was almost the same way, except he got the concept quicker than anyone else. They were ready to overcome any challenges in their way, and refused to give up in the face of adversity. They had become efficient in the Taijutsu Raphael taught them, which Anko had dubbed "Assassin Fist." They still had quite a bit to learn before they were able to match Raphael, but they would make it. All of them would.

Dan, Hinata, and Neji even used their Kekkei Genkai when using Assassin Fist. Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan while Dan used his Shinjitsu. Dan even combined Assassin Fist with Chakra and was able to deal more damage. He even learned how to use the Hyuga Clan's Gentle Fist, and combined it with Assassin Fist. He learned the Gentle Fist Art: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms, and it's advanced form, 8 Trigrams 128 Palms, and made it his own by using them with Assassin Fist. It was effective, and he knew it could be advanced further.

Naruto wasn't the same brawler Raphael saw fighting bullies in the park. Because of his training, Naruto was calmer and had more of a tolerance to the villagers. He also started to learn basic sealing jutsu, with help from Dan, of course. Naruto wasn't even the only one Dan helped. Thanks to Dan's guidance, the others had learned different things.

Sasuke had learned a jutsu that everyone in the Uchiha Clan was required to know, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. He also learned Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, and also started to develop his Sharingan. This was just the tip of the iceberg. Sasuke had also made a move on Sakura, after talking to Dan about it, and managed to score a date. As this happened, Sakura was also learning about traps that different Shinobi and Assassins use.

Shikamaru had learned the Shadow Possession Jutsu from his father, with Dan's help. The others also learned new things. Dan was turning into more than a friend to them, he was a mentor. Even Raphael learned some things from him. They had also become quite skilled in Chess. Dan and Shikamaru were able to beat Raphael countless times, much to Raphael's shock, and Naruto and the others were working on long-term strategic thinking, and had proven to be very skilled at strategizing in the here and now. Often they would come up with strategies quickly in reaction to Raphael's movements.

Dan took over teaching the others Chakra, so that gave Anko more time to relax. Yugito had also started to learn the new Taijutsu style, incorporating it with her agility and flexibility. She also started to learn parkour and free running like Anko was from Raphael. As for her career as a Shinobi, she had been promoted to a full Chunin and had been on several C-rank missions. Anko was hanging out with Raphael more after the talk they had a few months ago. She had come to enjoy her time with him, as she felt comfortable around him. Now, they were all gathered around Raphael, curious as to why he called them there. Naruto was a bit excited because he'd be going to the Shinobi Academy in a month. He'd learn how to be a Shinobi, while also getting to hang out with his friends. He was also eager to make some, if he could.

'It must be important if he called us here,' Dan thought, 'but what could it be. Maybe he's going to offer us the chance to become Assassins?' Raphael smiled and started to speak.

"Thanks for coming to see me." He said.

"No problem," Anko said, "we didn't have anything better to do anyways."

"I had just finished some homework that I was assigned when Hinata told me you wanted to meet here," Neji said, "but why did you want to meet up?"

"I'll just cut to the chase," Raphael said, "and let you know that I've asked you here for a very important reason."

'Figured that.' Dan thought.

"As you all know," Raphael said, "when I'm not training with you, I've been on one or two assassinations outside the village. During those missions, I've set up a rudimentary network of spies and informants who can relay information back to me on potential targets in the future. It's nothing big right now, as most of my missions have been within Hi no Koku, but it still made me realize that it's time for me to expand. I can't handle everything anymore. I need to recruit others into the Brotherhood. That's where you come in."

"You want to make us Assassins?" Lee asked.

"Yes," Raphael said, "and no. I want to make you Assassin Recruits, or Initiates. You'd be learning how to be Assassins, but you're free to leave at any time you feel like the life of an Assassin isn't the type of life for you. Before any of you say anything, I want to make something clear. Being an Assassin isn't simply learning how to fight with fancy weapons. It means you'll be living a life dedicated to the Assassins. You'll be learning our beliefs and principles, and living a life dedicated to our cause. A life filled with contradictions, hatred, and even death. As an Assassin, you'll need to be ready to kill people, fight for your lives, and perhaps die while on a mission or battle. If you can't accept all of that, I understand." They all looked at each other before Naruto spoke up.

"Won't I be living that type of life as a Shinobi?" He asked.

"He has a point," Dan said, "everything Raphael-sensei just said is like what Anko and Yugito go through." Anko and Yugito both nodded.

"In many ways," Anko said, "it is. Shinobi fight, kill, and die for their villages. They're dedicated to protecting their homes and families, and keeping it strong. If what Raphael said is true, then being an Assassin is like being a Shinobi." Naruto nodded.

"Then I want to be an Assassin," he said, "and protect everyone. Raphael told Dan, Hinata, and I that the Assassins were dedicated to protecting people from those who wanted to enslave them or start wars and stuff. Well, I want to do that. I want to help people like he helped me."

"As do I," Dan said, "I know the dangers of being a Shinobi because I lived them. During my escape, I had to kill several Hidden Mist Shinobi, including my own brother. I was being pursued by my captors all the way to the border, and I was almost killed by them. Had it not been for a mysterious figure stopping them, I would have died crossing the border into Hi no Koku. That figure was wearing a hood, similar to Raphael-sensei's. He saved my life, so I want to save the lives of others. I'm joining." Sasuke then stepped forward.

"My dad tried to overthrow the Hokage," Sasuke said, "and he tried to revolt against the village. I don't want that happening here, or anywhere. I'm joining."

"I'll join, too," Sakura said, "but not because Sasuke's joining. I'm joining because of people like Orochimaru. People who mean to do harm against others, and take them away from their families. People like that don't deserve to live, let alone have freedom. I'm joining, too."

"If it means making a difference in the world," Ino said, standing beside Sakura, "then I'm all for it. I'm joining."

"I am, too." Shikamaru said.

"So am I." Choji said.

"I'll join," Kiba said, "but I'm bringing Akamaru with me on all my missions. I never go into combat without him." Raphael nodded.

"That's fine." He said. Shino then stepped forward.

"I'll join, too." He said.

"Why are you joining?" Kiba asked.

"Because what Dan said got me thinking," Shino said, "what if we encounter a situation like that during our careers? How will we respond? I need to be able to survive long enough to see myself with a family, and raise my children to do the right things. That's why I'm joining."

'That's deep.' Dan thought.

"I'll join," Tenten said, "but I'm not using any weapons I don't approve of."

"That's fine." Raphael said.

"I'm joining, too." Lee said.

"Let me guess," Dan said, "you want to protect people?" Lee tensed up and started sweating.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked. Everyone laughed and Raphael smiled.

"We'll join," Hinata said, "but we have different reasons. I'm joining because of what Naruto said. Neji's joining because Tenten is." Neji blushed like mad.

"Hinata!" He said.

"Someone's got a crush." Dan said.

"Tell me about it." Naruto said.

"You have no room to talk," Dan said, "you've got one on Hinata! Don't say anything, Sasuke, because you have one on Sakura." Naruto and Sasuke tense up and start sweating. Anko grinned.

"Seems like you know who has a crush on who," she said, "but who's your crush?"

"I don't have one," Dan said, "but you've got one on Raphael-sensei, Anko." Anko tensed up, shocked.

'How did he know?!' She thought. Raphael smiled and Yugito grinned, rubbing Naruto's head.

"I also want to join up," she said, "because it's like Anko said. Shinobi end up bleeding and dying for their village, just so their village can get a bigger paycheck. As an Assassin, my actions and sacrifice have meaning. After what I've seen and been through, I want to make sure the life I live is one with meaning." Raphael nodded quietly. He still hadn't figured out exactly why Yugito betrayed the Hidden Cloud, but it was still a touchy subject. He had left it alone for a bit. Anko was the last one to speak up.

"When my sensei betrayed the village," she said, "everyone all but turned their back on me. Almost everyone wouldn't even care if I had died. In fact, some would probably be happy to do me in themselves. In the seven months I've spent training with you, talking with you, I've felt closer and more bonded than with anyone else in the village, save Kurenai. I'm not going to lose that now." Anko then looked at Raphael with a serious look on her face.

'There's a first.' Dan thought.

"I'll join your Brotherhood, Raphael." Anko said. Raphael smiled.

"Then welcome," he said, "my recruits, to the Assassin's Brotherhood."

* * *

 **Naruto: It's almost time for us to start the Academy!**

 **Sakura: Think we'll be okay?**

 **Dan: We should be fine if we don't draw too much attention to ourselves.**

 **Sasuke: Ow, my neck!**

 **Ino: Is something wrong, Sasuke?**

 **Kiba: Someone fought him and tried to break his neck. If Akamaru hadn't jumped in, Sasuke would have been in the hospital!**

 **Shino: That's too far!**

 **Dan: Who was it?**

 **Hinata: Someone parading around saying he's gonna be Hokage.**

 **Neji: I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.**

 **Lee: No, Neji. Let Dan handle this one.**

 **Tenten: Yeah, Dan will put him in his place.**

 **Dan: You got that right.**

 **Anko: Hold up, Dan. Lord Hokage needs you to do something first.**

 **Yugito: You'll be shocked at it.**

 **Dan: He's giving me a C-rank in the Land of Rivers?!**

 **Naruto:** ** _Next time: Dan's First Mission! Hokage's Escort!_**

 **Dan: There better be a damn good reason he's asking me to do this. I've got a class to get to!**


	5. Dan's First Mission! Hokage's Escort!

Author's Note: Hey guys, NC here. So, this chapter might include some segments that aren't meant for those under the age of 18 to read. So, **reader discretion advised**. That said, let's get on with chapter five.

* * *

In Training Ground Four, 17 figures were training, each wearing a hooded outfit. Raphael was watching his 16 recruits training, having Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, Hiruzen, Itachi, Kiseki, Shisui, Mikoto, and Iruka with him. Anko and Yugito had adapted Assassin Fist into their own Taijutsu styles, and were practicing with each other, while Naruto, Dan, and the others were practicing on wooden training dummies with moving parts. Each of them were adjusting to their Assassin recruit uniforms, which consisted of Shinobi pants with zori sandals, and a long-sleeved tunic with a peaked hood that marked the Assassins. Raphael had asked that they, at least, wear them during their training sessions as Assassins to adjust to them. If, and when, they achieve the rank of full Assassin, they could create their own Assassin uniform. As they watched the 16 of them train, Raphael's line of thought went to the talk he had with Hiruzen about who he recruited. Per their agreement, he had gone to discuss who he recruited, in case the Hokage wanted to make an exception.

 **[Flashback]**

 _ **Hokage's Office, earlier that day**_

 _Raphael sat quietly in front of Hiruzen as the aged leader read over the 16 files in front of him. He looked at Raphael._

 _"I thank you for coming Raphael," he said, "and for good reason. I wanted to talk to you about the 16 people you've recruited into your Brotherhood. I must admit, I'm a little nervous about you recruiting both Naruto and Yugito."_

 _"I understand your concern," Raphael said, "and there's good reason for it."_

 _"Exactly," Hiruzen said, "and you know why. Both of them are jinchuriki, and thus, are prime targets. Yugito even more so since she's a defector from the Hidden Cloud. As Assassins, they could go on missions that will take them behind enemy lines. While I do not view them as weapons, I DO view them as valuable Shinobi and assets of the Hidden Leaf's military force." Raphael nodded in understanding._

 _"As I said, I understand your concern," Raphael said, "but will they not be in danger while on regular missions? If anything, being jinchuriki ensures that, when they're skilled enough, they'll be sent on missions involving lots of combat against bandits, Rogue Ninja, and enemy Shinobi. How is that any different than them working as Assassins?" Hiruzen sat back._

 _"You do raise a good point," he said, "and they both chose this path?"_

 _"They did indeed, Lord Hokage," Raphael said, "and they were dead set on it. I told them what being an Assassin entailed, what their life would become. In many ways, it's not so different from being a Shinobi. They both accepted willingly, as did Anko and the others." Hiruzen smiled softly, sitting back._

 _"Alright then," Hiruzen said, "I'll agree to them being members of your Brotherhood, so long as they do not betray this village."_

 _"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Raphael said, slowly standing up, "but I have an epiphany I need your help with. I've been looking for a blacksmith, or metal worker, to help me craft the components necessary to create more of these." He then held up his right arm, showing off his Hidden Blade bracer._

 _"Okay," Hiruzen said, "you have my attention. State your case."_

 _"So far," Raphael said, "I've found none in this village who could do it, or who I thought was trustworthy enough not to start making their own versions and selling them to other Shinobi. I was wondering if you knew anyone inside or outside the village I could go to." Hiruzen blinked, puffing lightly on the pipe he had pulled out and lit. He then finally answered._

 _"I can think of two locations," he said, "but both are expensive. One is a not-so-well-known weapons shop here in Konoha. They sell a variety of well-crafted weapons, as well as several unique, 'inventive' weapons, but the extra quality has led to extra prices. As such, most Shinobi go to most other weapons stores for cheaper equipment, since they usually buy in bulk. The other place would be Tochi no aian (Land of Iron), far off to the North. I would suggest trying the place here first. Go to the market, and head South down the main road until you're almost at the Training Grounds. Then, make a right, travel about 30 feet, and you should find the shop. That's the place you'll want." Raphael nodded._

 _"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Raphael said, "have a nice day." Raphael then left._

 **[End Flashback]**

Raphael looked up as he saw Naruto sprawl on the ground near him and the others. He grinned as he leaned over him.

"Having fun?" Raphael asked. Naruto groaned as he got up from Anko tripping him.

"No." He said, wincing a bit as he had landed on a small, yet dull, rock. Raphael nodded to the two women sparring.

"That's enough now," Raphael said, "bring it in." Anko and Yugito stopped, coming over to Raphael and Naruto. The others eventually joined them and Raphael nodded to them.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

"I'm going to go look at a potential blacksmith to forge the components necessary we need to make Hidden Blade bracers." Raphael said.

"If I may," Dan said, "I'd like an Assassin Gauntlet for my right arm. That way, I could potentially add components to it." Raphael nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

"Thanks." Dan said.

"When I get the parts," Raphael said, "I'll begin to show you how to construct, as well as maintain, your Hidden Blades."

"Maintain?" Naruto asked.

"How to fix and repair it," Dan said, "to make sure they keep working." Raphael nodded.

"Exactly," he said, "but our schedule will change. Tomorrow, Naruto, Dan, and the others will start the Academy. So, your physical training will be handled over the weekends. After the Academy, however, we'll continue with your mental lessons. Is that understood?"

"We understand." Dan said. Naruto started to look nervous, but Anko knelt down, pulled his hood down, and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto," she said, "you'll be a natural." Naruto then started to fix his hair, but Hinata beat him to it.

"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto said.

"No problem." Hinata said. Anko then looked at the 14 Academy students.

"Here's some advice," she said, "don't be showboats. You'll make the other students angry."

"Got it," Sasuke said, "we can consider it Assassin training."

"How so?" Ino asked.

"It's a mixture of training us in being discreet and deceptive," Dan said, "which are traits we'll need as Shinobi and Assassins. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves, alright. We need to hold back, but not a whole lot. We need to... try to blend in with the other students that are roughly average in their ability."

"Wait," Naruto said, "shouldn't we try to be the best?"

"Oh, yeah," Raphael said, nodding, "you should train to be the best, but if you try really hard, and get everyone's attention, they'll all be watching you. Everyone's attention will be on you, and so you wouldn't be being discreet, would you? That's what an Assassin needs to be."

"Not to mention," Dan said, "if we show everyone our best skills, they'll know about them. We wouldn't have any surprises."

"Dan's right," Sakura said, "it's better to have a hidden skill so we can surprise our enemies in fights and such."

"I get it now," Naruto said, "we should try to be average so no one will really notice us."

"Exactly," Dan said, "that way, we can surprise our enemies if need be."

"Let's head home," Sasuke said, "we'll need to get ready for tomorrow."

"Normal clothes at the Academy," Dan said, "we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Right." The others said.

"Come on, Yūjin." Naruto said. The young fox kit yipped eagerly and rushed over to Naruto, hopping up in the small backpack which had become his carrying case. Naruto slipped the backpack on and joined the others as they rushed off towards home. The 13 elders smiled.

"They're gonna drive the teachers nuts." Anko said.

"Naruto's one story," Iruka said, "but the others, I'm not sure." Yugito then checked the position of the sun.

"Crap," she said, "Iruka and I need to go. We've been assigned a routine patrol around the village with another Chunin tomorrow. We need to get ready for it."

"That's right." Iruka said. They then left and the others had something to do as well, leaving Anko and Raphael alone.

"Well," Anko said, "I'd better get going, too. I hear a plate of dango calling my name."

"You and dango," Raphael said, "do you eat anything else?"

"Maybe," Anko said, "you'll just have to wait and find out." Raphael chuckled and went to the shop Hiruzen talked about. After 30 minutes of walking, and a few wrong turns, he found himself outside a rather, non-descriptive building. The only thing that stood out from the others was a wooden sign with a black crane on it. Raphael grinned as he entered, but he had been followed by Dan. Dan entered from the back and looked around. He then saw something familiar.

'That weapon,' Dan thought, 'it's just like mine! How'd he get his hands on one?!' Dan then pulled out a pocket notebook and wrote something in it.

* * *

 _ **A weapon similar to the one I found in the Hidden Mist was found in the back of the store Raphael-sensei went to check out. Could the shop owner be the one that sold it to one of the Hidden Mist Ninja? No, that can't be possible. He might enjoy a challenge, but there's no way in Hell that he could create something THIS advanced without using some serious hardware. I don't know what this weapon is, but I'll be sure to find out what it is before my first Chunin exams. Perhaps Raphael-sensei could shed some light on the subject if I ask him. I can't confront anyone without legitimate proof yet, but I'm close to the truth. I can feel it in my bones.**_

* * *

Dan then put the notebook in his pants pocket. He couldn't believe it. Dan was working an investigation on behalf of the Hokage. He couldn't believe what the Hokage had said when he told him, but if it meant finding out the truth of what went down with his brother, and what caused his brother's hatred, he had to find out what it was. He still remembered what had been asked of him.

 **[Flashback]**

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage's Office**_

 _Dan was sitting down in the Hiruzen's office, waiting to find out why he was there. Just then, he was met with the ANBU Black Ops Commander, Ibiki Morino, AND the Hokage. Dan immediately thought he was under investigation._

 _"Whatever you think I did," Dan said, "I never did it."_

 _"What makes you think you did something wrong?" Ibiki asked._

 _"Because the lead interrogator for the ANBU's Interrogation and Torture Unit," Dan said, "and the ANBU Black Ops Commander are with the Hokage. I have to be under some sorta investigation for that to happen. Internal Affairs or what have you." Ibiki had a dumbfounded look on his face, as did the ANBU Commander. Hiruzen smiled and shook his head._

 _"We just needed to ask some questions." He said._

 _"Then why the ANBU?" Dan asked._

 _"Because we're interested in that weapon you have on your side." Ibiki said._

 _"I got it while in the Hidden Mist," Dan said, "found it in the supply room."_

 _"That's a different weapon we've seen anywhere," the ANBU Commander said, "and we're concerned that it's made you a target for bandits."_

 _"The only way they're getting this is if they pry it from my cold dead hand." Dan said, glaring at the ANBU Commander. The ANBU Commander slowly backed away. It was at this point Hiruzen placed a hand on Dan's shoulder._

 _"We're not going to take it from you," Hiruzen said, "we want you to investigate the possibility of more being out there. They could be potential weapons for Shinobi, should they qualify to carry one."_

 _"That won't be a problem," Dan said, "but I'm curious as to why you have ANBU in here. Something isn't right."_

 _"We have reason to believe your brother, Shikaru, is still alive." Ibiki said. Dan's look immediately went to one of shock._

 _"What?!" Dan asked._

 _"We know what you're thinking-" Ibiki said._

 _"I killed his ass in the Hidden Mist," Dan said, "stabbed him right in the heart! HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL ALIVE?!" Lightning struck behind him outside the office, making Ibiki and the ANBU Commander jump back. Hiruzen simply gave Dan some coffee and Dan took it, drinking it all in one gulp._

 _"Better?" Hiruzen asked._

 _"Much," Dan said, "but how is Shikaru alive?! I killed him!"_

 _"I have a feeling Orochimaru has a student," Ibiki said, "one by the name of Kabuto Yakushi. Know anything about him?" Dan shook his head._

 _"No," he said, "I don't. I've never even heard of someone by that name. Why? Is he responsible for resurrecting my brother?!"_

 _"We're uncertain at this time," Ibiki said, "but yes. We do like him for this."_

 _"Damn that Snake Sannin," Dan said, "even in death, he's a pain in our asses!" Hiruzen sighed._

 _"It's possible Orochimaru anticipated this," he said, "and planned on transferring his power to Kabuto. However, this never happened since Raphael killed him. This is a grave matter indeed, but we have more troubling things to worry about. Several more of those weapons have appeared in Kaminari no Tochi and Kaze no Kuni. Dan, we're asking you to investigate this shop Raphael's going to. See if you can find something to connect it to the various weapons popping up." The ANBU Commander then gave Dan a notebook and a pen._

 _"To write down what you think is pertinent to the investigation." He said. Dan took it and put it in his pocket._

 _"You should also look for things pertaining to Kabuto Yakushi," Hiruzen said, "as well as your brother, Shikaru McGarrett."_

 _"Understood, Lord Hokage." Dan said._

 _"One last thing," Ibiki said, "this will test your skills of Stealth, Deduction, and Evasion. Complete this, and you'll have first dibs on a seat in the Academy."_

 _'Highly doubtful.' Dan thought._

 _"That's highly doubtful," Hiruzen said, "but try your best."_

 _"I won't let you down." Dan said. He then left the office and set off to the shop._

 **[End Flashback]**

Dan kept looking around, finding more weapons similar to what he found.

'I wish I had something to document all of these.' Dan thought. Just then, an ANBU showed up. Dan stood in a defensive position. The ANBU revealed himself to be Itachi and Dan stood down.

"I was told to give you this," Itachi said, giving him an item, "it should help with your investigation."

"Thank you." Dan said. Itachi then left in a shunshin and Dan looked over the item he was given. There was a note attached it and Dan looked it over.

* * *

 _ **I had a feeling you might find more of those weapons, so I had this made for you. It takes visual documentations of what you desire. I believe they were called "pictures" if my memory serves. Use it wisely to keep track of your investigation. Sincerely, Ibiki Morino.**_

* * *

Dan smiled and took a picture of the weapons he found. He also found ammunition for them, and unlocked some chests inside the store as well. He then found extra components and went to a good spot to eavesdrop on the conversation Raphael and the owner would have. Once he found the spot, he patiently waited, but it wasn't long. Raphael had entered the store with a grin on his face.

'That was close.' Dan thought. He then stayed quiet as Raphael looked around.

'Talk about bizarre.' Raphael thought. He found himself in a rather large main room filled with shelves and racks of weapons. The walls were lined with various swords, axes, poled, and chain-based weapons. Armor mannequins held various pieces of Shinobi, and Samurai, armor. Barrels were filled with smaller swords, and weapons. The weapons variety was greater in this store than anyplace else he's visited. He approached the counter, and saw a single bell. He didn't see anyone at the counter, so he rang the bell once.

"Is anyone here?" Raphael asked. After that, there was some clattering, a few muttered curses, and then a figure came out from the back room. The figure was stocky, yet a bit skinny, with shoulder length Blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a studded, leather apron, pants, boots, and heavy leather gloves with a pair of goggles over his eyes. His entire muscular frame was covered in soot. [Author's Note: Why does that remind me of Bulk from _Power Rangers_ for some reason? Just for that, I'm going to name him that!] The man was coughing a bit, raising the goggles from his eyes, revealing them to be brown.

"Sorry about that," he said, patting his leather apron and removing his gloves, "name's Bulk. I'm the proprietor of this establishment." He then held out a hand. Raphael nodded.

"Raphael," he said, "and I was told you might be able to help me with something." Bulk raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask what it is you need help with?" Bulk asked. Raphael looked around.

"Can you promise me that you won't share the secrets of what I'm going to show you with anyone else? Otherwise," Raphael said, "I'm taking my business elsewhere. What I need help with is something I don't want others to know about or utilize. Alright?" Bulk nodded.

"Alright," Bulk said, "I understand. Client-blacksmith confidentiality." Raphael nodded and undid his right bracer and slid it off, before laying it upside down, so the Hidden Blade components, as well as various attachments, were exposed. He then did the same with his left bracer, but it only had the Hidden Blade component.

"I need you to build me components to make more of these." Raphael said. Bulk's eyes widened as he slowly picked up the right one.

"What is this?" He asked, slightly in awe.

"A Hidden Blade bracer," Raphael said, "and it's dangerous. It contains a stabbing blade, about one foot in length, which is retracted into this mechanism here, and released by flexing the forearm muscle and pressing a release button with said muscle. There's also a Poison Blade, which is activated after flipping this switch. Rounding it out are a spring-loaded Dart Launcher and a Hidden Pistol." That got Dan's attention.

"Hidden Pistol?" Bulk asked, looking up. Raphael chuckled.

"A weapon that utilizes explosive powder and small projectiles." He said. Bulk blinked at that, a hand going to the stubble around his chin.

"I see," Bulk said, "the explosive force would cause the projectile to travel at tremendous force and speed. However, there's just one question. How can you do it without blowing your arm off?"

"Perhaps we can discuss that another time," Raphael said, beginning to undo the weapon attachments on the bracers, "but for now, I'd like to see if you can make the components necessary to build more of these Hidden Blades, the Poison Blade, and the Dart Launcher." Having been trained in repairing and maintaining his Hidden Blades, Raphael easily took them apart, showing Bulk the various parts and mechanisms.

'That's a lot of parts,' Dan thought, 'that will DEFINITELY be a challenge.'

"Think you can do it?" Raphael asked. Bulk grinned.

"Oh," he said, "I want to give it a try! This should be an excellent challenge!" He then grabbed a brush, an ink pot, and some scrolls. He then started to take measurements and notes. Dan took this opportunity to write something in the notebook given to him.

* * *

 **I think I found a name for the weapons I've found. I think they're called "Pistols," and it's extremely advanced technology. This is a groundbreaking find for Shinobi. I'll deconstruct and reconstruct the Pistol I have and determine the type it is with a book I found while on the way to the store. Apparently, there's more than one type of Pistol. If my brother is responsible for this, I'm gonna make sure he doesn't live to see the rebirth of the McGarrett Clan. Look out, Kabuto. You've got a McGarrett on your case.**

* * *

Dan put his notebook away in time to hear the last bit of conversation.

"Do you just want me to make the components," Bulk asked, "or do you want me to put it all together?"

"Just the components," Raphael said, "I need to teach the ones I'm giving them to how to build and repair them."

"How many do you want?" Bulk asked.

"Enough to make 32 Hidden Blades," Raphael said, "15 Poison Blades, and 16 Dart Launchers. I'll also need 31 Hidden Blade bracers, either leather or metal, and a Gauntlet." Bulk smirked.

"You got it," he said, "this should probably take me about two weeks, maybe three. Check with me in eight days. In the meantime, check out some of my other wares here, or I have a few 'unique' pieces in the back." Raphael chuckled as he put the bracers back together and slipped them on.

"Thanks," Raphael said, "but I'm good. How much will all this cost?" Bulk waved his hand.

"I don't know," he said, "I'd say somewhere near 60,000 Ryo altogether." Raphael smiled.

"Well," Raphael said, "thank you for this. I'll see you in two weeks." Raphael headed off. Bulk chuckled as he took his notes into the back with him.

"This should be most interesting." He said, starting to get to work. Dan then left his spot.

"Alright," Dan said, quietly, "time to see what else there is in the back." Dan went to the back once more and looked around more. He then saw unfamiliar weapons.

'What the Hell are these things?' Dan thought. He pulled out the notebook and wrote in it.

* * *

 **I found more strange weapons in the back of the store. I'll look into it more as I analyze them. I know what I have to do. There's more of the same weapons, so I'm taking some with me to analyze in my apartment. I just hope there's something to connect all of this to Kabuto and Shikaru.**

* * *

Dan then grabbed some of the weapons and three boxes of ammo for one of them, after taking pictures of them. He had also grabbed three containers for one of the weapons. He then opened some more chests and picked the locked ones open, taking the components out of them. He then looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Alright," Dan said, quietly, "I have what I need. Time to scram." Dan then left the store quietly and got away from the vicinity as fast as possible before returning to his apartment. After about a few minutes, Hiruzen showed up with a screwdriver set.

"I take it you were successful." Hiruzen said.

"I was," Dan said, "that's why I asked for that set. I found a weapon that is unfamiliar, and I think I can disassemble it."

"I'll help out." Hiruzen said. Dan nodded and the two got to work disassembling the weapon Dan was talking about. Once they were done, Dan checked the book he found and put the names to the components he saw. He then put a name to the weapon.

"This is something called a 'Rifle,'" Dan said, "at least, according to the book. It says this is a M4A1 Carbine, and that it can have attachments. It says my Pistol is a SIG Sauer P226. This book is really helpful."

"Where did you find it?" Hiruzen asked.

"It was on the ground as I was heading to the store." Dan said. Hiruzen smiled and nodded.

"Alright then," he said, "I expect you to be at the Academy tomorrow."

"I will," Dan said, "count on it." Hiruzen then left and Dan reassembled the Rifle. He then put it in his closet and examined the other weapons. He noticed that it was getting late, and started to put them away. He then heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, having a hand on his SIG.

"It's just us, Dan," a voice said, "Sasuke and Itachi." Dan opened the door and sighed.

"Thank God," Dan said, "I thought you were enemies."

"Understandable," Itachi said, "but we have something for you."

"What is it?" Dan asked. Sasuke then held out a pair of swords to Dan, who took them in awe. Itachi then saw the weird weapons on his table and approached them.

"What are these?" Itachi asked. Dan looked at him and approached him.

"I found those in the shop today," Dan said, "and I need to test them out to see what they are."

"I can help with that." Itachi said. Dan then nodded and handed him one of each.

"Look for an explosives expert to find out what they are." Dan said.

"I am one," Itachi said, "and they appear to be some sort of portable explosive device." Sasuke then saw the book and looked in it.

"According to this book," Sasuke said, "that's called a 'Fragmentation Grenade' and the other is called a 'Semtex Grenade.' The Fragmentation, or 'Frag,' Grenade sends shrapnel at its victim and potentially kills it. The Semtex Grenade sticks to its victim and kills it once exploded, as well as anything in the vicinity of the blast."

"This could be a valuable tool in the Shinobi arsenal." Itachi said.

"I know," Dan said, "that's why I'm trying to focus on finding out everything about them." Itachi nodded and smiled.

"I'll take them to the furthest training ground to test them." He said. Dan sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Dan said. Sasuke and Itachi then left and Dan went to bed.

* * *

[The next day...]

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled as he watched the eager crowd of young children who were gathering to enter the Academy. They were the newest students, but one of them had experience already. They gathered at the doors and Hiruzen welcomed them. Behind them were their caretakers. Parents, family members, and guardians. Hiruzen held up a hand to speak.

"Welcome," he said, "I welcome you all to the beginning of the Academy year. I am truly honored to some of you here, eager to become Shinobi of Konoha." The children started to murmur excitedly, except for Dan. Dan knew the dangers of being a Shinobi, and he knew that the others would soon realize it. The parents were informed in advance of the change in curriculum, and they all agreed to it. Hiruzen looked at Dan and became concerned. Naruto caught on and nudged Dan.

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"Something doesn't feel right about one of the teachers," Dan said, "he keeps eyeballing you with murderous intent. Guy with the white hair." Naruto saw him and recognized him.

"That's Mizuki," Naruto said, "he lost his parents because of the attack on the village. He thinks I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox." Dan glared at Mizuki.

"He's planning something," Dan said, "I'd want ANBU to keep and eye on him."

"I'll mention it to Raphael-sensei." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Dan said. He then felt Kurama's gaze on him and sighed.

'I will never understand Kurama as long as I live.' Dan thought. He then felt something within him, but he couldn't explain it. He then heard a voice in his head.

' _You won't be able to stop him alone._ ' The voice said.

'Who are you?' Dan asked.

' _You'll find out soon enough, Dan McGarrett,_ ' the voice said, ' _just you wait._ ' Dan suddenly got concerned and looked around.

'Who the Hell was that?' Dan thought. Hiruzen had talked the entire time and agreed to allow the students inside.

"When you enter these doors," Hiruzen said, "you're entering a new world. One that will require dedication, and endurance. Your fellow students will be your fellow comrades as you learn what it takes to be not only a ninja, but a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Once you graduate, they'll be your comrades in arms in both good times, and bad times. Trust in yourselves, and trust in each other!" The students and parents cheered loudly. All, except Dan. Dan was still looking around, worried that someone might be after him. Just then, Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder and knelt down to him.

"Don't worry," Itachi said, "you'll be safe." Hiruzen then motioned Dan over and had a bag with him.

"I had an ANBU go to your apartment and get your things," Hiruzen whispered, "just in case." Dan nodded and went back in line. Itachi smiled and stood next to Hiruzen. Dan looked in the bag and made sure everything was packed. He double checked and saw that everything was there, including the weapons he had found, and the books he had. Dan knew he had to change into the vest he found, but he didn't see anywhere he could do it.

'Damn it,' Dan thought, 'I can't see anywhere to change into the vest. Do I need some sort of special vision? Is there a hidden entrance somewhere?!' Just then, Dan's vision went blue and he saw a hidden entrance. He heard Hiruzen speak as well.

"Please give your names to these two instructors," he said, "and they'll tell you which classroom you'll be assigned to." Dan went to them and he was in the same class as his friends. He then went to the hidden entrance and found himself in the bathroom near his class. He then put on the vest and all his weapons, including the grenades and M4A1 Carbine. He then went into the classroom and got a seat. He then saw his friends sit with him and he smiled. Kurenai then entered and scanned over the room. She then saw Dan and the others and looked at them, smiling.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Kurenai asked. Everyone got quiet and paid attention to her.

'Kurenai's our teacher for the first two years?!' Dan thought. He then heard that voice again.

' _I figured she'd be the one to teach you at first,_ ' the voice said, ' _you'd better be on your best behavior around her. She's a Genjutsu user._ '

'Seriously,' Dan said, 'who the Hell are you?!'

' _As I said earlier,_ ' the voice said, ' _you'll find out in due time. Just wait._ ' Dan then paid attention to Kurenai again.

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi," Kurenai said, "I'll be your Chunin Instructor for the next two years of your time here in the Academy." One student had a smug look on his face. Dan looked at him and got a bad vibe from him.

'I'd better keep an eye on him,' Dan thought, 'he seems a bit too smug.' Kurenai looked at Dan and saw him looking at the student.

"Now then," Kurenai said, "how about we get to know each other? Who wants to start?" Several students raised their hands, but Dan was writing something down in a notebook. Kurenai was going to say something, but the student Dan was looking at asked for her.

"What are you writing?" He asked.

"None of your business," Dan said, "just making a few notes is all."

"About what?" The kid asked.

"Like I said," Dan said, "none of your business." Kurenai smiled.

"Just like your father," she said, "always secretive of what he does. You just might be able to do what he couldn't."

"I plan on starting my own task force from the start," Dan said, "so don't try to convince me otherwise." Kurenai then had a flashback.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

Kurenai and Dan's father were sitting down. Dan's father was writing something in a notebook as the teacher was talking.

"McGarrett," the teacher said, "what are you doing?"

"Just taking some notes." Dan's father said.

"Any reason?" The teacher asked.

"I plan on joining the Leaf Police Force," Dan's father said, "so don't try to convince me otherwise."

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

Kurenai smiled and nodded.

"I never planned on it," she said, "but I was going to ask you to write down a list of things you'd like to learn while you're here." Dan then showed Kurenai the list and started to look around.

' _Show off._ ' The voice said.

'Shut it,' Dan said, 'something's off.'

' _I sense it, too,_ ' the voice said, ' _I can't tell what it is. Wait, concentrate on that presence, Dan. Hurry!_ ' Dan then closed his eyes and started to focus. When his eyes opened, his vision changed. He saw Kurenai and his friends in blue, the guy he was looking at in red, the other students in white, and a figure outside the door in gold. Dan looked at the door and gasped.

'Holy shit!' Dan thought.

"Is something wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"Everyone," Dan said, "listen to me and listen well. When I say, get under the desks and stay under until Kurenai-sensei and I say."

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"We should listen to him," Shino said, "I feel a hostile presence outside."

"On your call." Naruto said. Dan then watched as the person in gold pulled out a Kunai and started to bust the door open.

"Under the desks," Dan said, "NOW!" Everyone got under the desks and stayed quiet, except for Kurenai and Dan. Dan went near the door and waited for it. When the door opened, the person walked in and saw that no one was inside. Kurenai looked at the person.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Where are your students?" The person asked.

"Somewhere safe," Kurenai said, "where you can't kill them." The person then started to throw the Kunai at Kurenai, but Dan disarmed him and restrained him.

"You picked the wrong class to try and kill, jackass." Dan said. Two ANBU then came in and saw Dan on the person.

"What the?" One of them asked. Dan looked at them.

"What took you so long?" Dan asked. The two then took the person into custody and Dan sighed. He then facepalmed.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"I was supposed to be discreet." Dan said. Kurenai smiled.

"I put them under a Genjutsu," Kurenai said, "they won't know what happened. I won't say anything either. You have my word." Dan looked at Kurenai and she gave a thumbs up. Dan smiled and nodded. Dan sat back down and Kurenai released the Genjutsu. After everyone introduced themselves, they got started with the lesson for the day. They then got to learning about Taijutsu. Dan then looked at the student he saw in red. He was grinning evilly and looking at Sasuke.

'There's definitely something off about him,' Dan thought, 'but I don't know what it is yet.'

' _Figure it out,_ ' the voice said, ' _and put a stop to it._ '

'Whatever.' Dan said. He kept a close eye on the person and took notes on his movements. Just then, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata approached him.

"Um," Ino said, "Dan?"

"What's on your mind, Ino?" Dan asked.

"Well," Ino said, "we were wondering... is it possible you could... sh-show... I can't do it, girls! It's too embarrassing!"

"Ino," Sakura said, "it's not THAT embarrassing!"

"Then you ask him!" Ino said.

"What?!" Sakura asked, shocked. Another girl then approached Dan and got his attention.

"Can I help you?" Dan asked.

"I was wondering if you could show me the weapons you have on you," the girl said, "they seem interesting."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

"She beat us to it." Hinata said.

"That's a great idea," Kurenai said, "I'm pretty curious about them myself. Would you mind, Dan?"

"Not at all," Dan said, "but I need to write something down first."

'Probably about that student he keeps looking at,' Sasuke said, 'but why does he keep looking at him. He's giving me the creeps. I'll have to face him in a Taijutsu match later on today. I'm getting an ominous vibe off of him.' Dan then finished writing and put the notebook in his desk. He then grabbed the weapons he had and put them all on the table. Some of them the students recognized.

"Hey," one of the kids said, "those are Kunai and Shuriken!"

"That's right," Dan said, "these are Kunai and Shuriken. However, this is different from them." Dan then held up a Throwing Knife.

"Whoa," a girl said, "that's an interesting weapon."

"This is a Throwing Knife," Dan said, "it's like a Kunai, except it doesn't have a hole at the end. These can be very deadly when thrown at the right spot." Dan then threw the Throwing Knife at a hidden Paper Bomb and quickly placed a barrier over the class. The knife then hit the Paper Bomb and it exploded. The class screamed, but saw that the blast never touched them.

"I have to admit," Choji said, "that was impressive."

"He's had experience with Kunai," Shikamaru said, "it's only natural he'd have experience with a Throwing Knife."

"No," Choji said, "the fact he hit a Paper Bomb when it was hidden from our eyes." Dan smiled and grabbed another weapon.

"This is a K-Bar Tactical Knife," Dan said, "and it's dangerous. As you can see, it has a straight blade and a serrated blade." Dan then saw Kakashi enter the room.

"I see you're showing off your weapons," he said, "perhaps you could demonstrate the one you're holding now on one of my Shadow Clones."

"I was gonna ask you to make one anyways." Dan said. Kakashi then formed his hands into a plus.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said. A clone of Kakashi then appeared next to him and charged at Dan. Dan then blocked the attack from the clone with his left, spun around, and stabbed the clone in the heart with the knife in his right hand. The class looked on in awe. Kurenai smiled.

"That clone let you win," she said, "normally it wouldn't be so easy to defeat a clone of Kakashi."

"Actually," Dan said, "it's not over yet. The clone hasn't dissipated." Just after he said that, the clone of Kakashi dissipated and Dan smiled.

"Whoa!" A girl said.

"Impressive!" Another student said.

'Big deal,' the person Dan was looking at thought, 'I can do better than that! I'll prove it on that Uchiha kid. Once I challenge him to a Taijutsu match, I'll make sure he never gets in my way of becoming the Hokage. I'll show everyone that I'M the strongest Shinobi in the world!' Dan had an off feeling and looked out the window. He saw Raphael with one of the Sannin, Jiraya the Toad Sage. Dan looked in disgust as Kurenai knew what was going on.

"So," she said, "Jiraya's back." Kakashi groaned.

"Just when I thought that toad would be chasing skirts." Kakashi said. After explaining the rest of the weapons, they all went to lunch. Dan was allowed to leave the campus and go to Ichiraku for some ramen. Kakashi and Kurenai went with him and paid for it. Dan smiled and the tree of them started talking about the students in Dan's class. Dan updated them on the progress and they smiled brightly.

"So," Dan said, "what's going on with you two? How's it feel being teachers to students?"

"It's interesting to say the least," Kurenai said, "at least for me it is. Not sure about Kakashi though."

"Well," Dan said, "seeming as how every squad he's had failed his test, it's understandable." Kakashi tensed up and looked at Dan.

"How'd you know about that?!" The masked Jonin asked. Dan looked at him and grinned.

"I was allowed to look at your file," Dan said, "Kakashi of the Sharingan." Kakashi immediately tensed up hearing that name.

'How much does he know?!' Kakashi thought.

"By the way," Dan said, "I'd like to learn that move you and your friend, Obito Uchiha, made. Chidori: 10,000 Birds."

'He knows about the Chidori?!' Kakashi thought.

"I'd also like to learn the Rasengan from you," Dan said, looking at the side of the entrance to the shop, "Jiraya of the Sannin." Just then, Jiraya stormed in, utterly shocked at how fast he was detected.

"How did you know I was listening in?! That can't be possible!" Jiraya said.

"I'm just that damn good." Dan said. [Author's Note: In the words of jacksepticeye, "LIKE A BOSS!"]

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Jiraya yelled.

"Deal with it." Dan said. [Author's Note: Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that nigga in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them niggaz actin up?! Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that! Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that nigga in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them niggaz actin up?! Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that!] Jiraya looked at Dan in utter shock and disbelief and Kurenai giggled.

"Now I see why you were listening in," she said, "you were providing us entertainment as we eat!" Jiraya tensed up and started to get flustered.

"That's not why I'm here, Kurenai!" He said.

"Then why are you here," Dan asked, "and don't say for the food." Jiraya tried to come up with a good reason, but his mind was a blank.

"I'm leaving now." Jiraya said.

"Don't forget to teach me the Rasengan." Dan said.

"Oh, alright," Jiraya said, "I'll teach it to you, but no more cheating on sensing people."

"Itachi's behind you." Dan said. Jiraya tensed up and squeaked a little before looking behind him and seeing Itachi.

"Sup." Itachi said. Jiraya then ran off, screaming.

"THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!" Jiraya yelled. Kurenai and Kakashi started laughing and Dan finished eating.

"Renegade for life." Dan said. [Author's Note: Damn, my OC's a savage!] Kakashi looked at Dan and smiled.

"Just for scaring Jiraya like that," he said, "I'll teach you a more advanced version of the Chidori."

"Lightning Blade?" Dan asked. Kakashi laughed.

"No," Kakashi said, "Lightning Bla- wait... HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

"It said so in your file." Dan said. Kakashi left the money for his food and ran out towards the training grounds.

"WHY WAS HE GRANTED ACCESS TO THOSE FILES?!" Kakashi yelled. Kurenai smiled and held Dan close.

"Because he's a McGarrett," Kurenai said, "that's why." Kakashi screamed and Kurenai laughed. The two then made their way back to the Academy and saw Sasuke being tended to by a nurse.

"Oh, my God," Dan said, "what happened?!" Kurenai and Dan ran to Sasuke.

"Who did this?!" Kurenai asked.

"One of the other students," Naruto said, "and it was the one Dan keeps looking at."

"He challenged Sasuke to a Taijutsu match," Sakura said, "and Sasuke was beating him."

"However," Kiba said, "he made a dirty move and poked Sasuke in the eye, then started choking him! If Akamaru hadn't stopped the guy, Sasuke would be in the hospital with a broken neck!" Dan got pissed when he heard that.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Dan yelled.

"He went to the Hokage's Office," Ino said, "and he had an evil grin on his face!" Dan then bolted to the Hokage's Office and saw the door open. When he peaked inside, he saw the student and saw him holding a Kunai in his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiruzen asked.

"You thing you're so great," the kid said, "but you're nothing compared to me! I'm stronger than any student in the Academy right now! Not even a McGarrett can take me down!" Dan then felt a presence behind him. He looked and saw Jiraya, Kakashi, Itachi, and Raphael. Itachi then handed him two swords and Jiraya placed the scabbards for them on the back of the vest Dan was wearing. Dan placed one of them in a scabbard and held the other tightly. Dan then started to put the mask on, but saw that it was frayed and torn from his escape.

'Great,' Dan thought, 'I need a new mask.' He threw the old one on the floor and started to sneak in, but Kakashi stopped him and gave Dan a mask. Dan smiled and nodded to say "thank you" and put the mask on. It was a regular, black mask, but it still got the job done. Dan then snuck in and started to sneak behind the kid.

"You don't have to do this," Hiruzen said, "there's still time for you to turn back."

"My family wants you dead because you had my brother killed," the kid said, "so I'm honoring their last wish before they die in two minutes."

"What?" Hiruzen asked.

"That's right," the kid said, "my brother was killed by you. You sent him to a death zone! It's your fault my brother is dead, and it's killing my parents! They're about to die because their hearts are broken! They've probably already died by now! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, LORD HOKAGE, AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"No chance." Dan said. He then drove the sword through the kid's heart, impaling him. As he pulled the sword out, he caught the kid as everything around him seemed to slow down.

* * *

 ** _Memory Corridor_**

The kid started coughing as Dan held him.

"Why," the kid asked, "why did you protect that murderer?"

"Just because a Shinobi died," Dan said, "doesn't mean it's his fault."

"He sent my brother to his death," the kid said, "caused my family to die of a broken heart. Why is he still alive?"

"Because he never sent your brother to his death," Dan said, "your brother volunteered to go in your father's place. He knew that your father wouldn't make it back alive, so he sacrificed himself so you could have a father." The kid looked shocked.

"W-what?" The kid asked.

"Yeah," Dan said, "he did." The kid then handed Dan something.

"This is a key to a storage shed at my house," the kid said, "I want you to have everything in there."

"I'll see what I can do with it." Dan said.

"I only have one regret," the kid said, "and it's a simple one. I regret ever wanting revenge in the first place." Dan sighed and wiped a tear from the kid's eye.

"I take no joy in taking a life," Dan said, "but I do so for the freedom of mankind, and its free will. May your soul be allowed passage into heaven, and may you find peace in the afterlife. Requiescat in Pace (Rest in Peace)." The kid's eyes slowly glazed over and started to close. Dan fully laid the kid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

Hiruzen looked at Dan and he was holding his chest, sighing.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Dan," Hiruzen said, calming down, "but how did you know he was here?"

"Ino told me," Dan said, "he got into a Taijutsu match with Sasuke earlier. Would've broken Sasuke's neck if Akamaru hadn't jumped in."

"Well," Hiruzen said, "I'm glad you stopped this from escalating any further than it did. You might want to stay. I was about to summon you actually. I have a mission for you." Hiruzen then gave Dan a folder and smiled. Dan grabbed the folder and looked inside.

[Several hours later...]

 ** _Uchiha District, Sasuke and Itachi's House_**

"He gave you a C-rank escort mission in the Land of Rivers?!" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Yup," Dan said, "and he said I could relay the information on to you guys." Dan, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Itachi, Mikoto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Kiseki were all sitting down and eating dinner.

"Do you know what the mission is?" Sakura asked.

"Not really," Dan said, "just an escort mission to Land of Rivers. Pass the salt." Choji passed the salt down to Dan and spoke up.

"You know," Choji said, "it might be a test by Raphael-sensei. You know, to see if you're ready to be an Assassin."

"That's true," Dan said, passing the salt back, "but I wouldn't bet on it."

"Well, I know one thing," Kiseki said, "you're gonna make a fine Shinobi one of these days."

"I'm practically qualified right now," Dan said, "all I need is a signature from the Hokage saying that I've met the requirements and that I'm ready to go on missions."

"Most of the beginners are going on D-rank missions," Itachi said, "dog walking, yard work, babysitting, stuff like that. After all, they're just starting in the Academy. It's rare that they're given a C-rank. I remember one student getting a B-rank mission, and coming back completely unscathed. There was even an entire squad who had an A-rank mission that turned into an S-rank mission, and they lived to tell the tale."

"Is that even possible?!" Ino asked.

"It certainly is," Dan said, taking a bite of his food, "and I know from experience. I was with a squad from the Hidden Mist, since I was the only prisoner that learned how to use Chakra, and we had gone on a D-rank babysitting mission. However, things got heated pretty fast. A group of S-rank Shinobi and bandits had surrounded us, and they threatened to kill me if they didn't give them what they wanted. The group had no choice but to fight them off. I tried to get away, but I remembered that they had placed a Paper Bomb on me that would go off the moment I left a certain perimeter. It went from a D-rank babysitting to a S-rank hostage situation real fast. I even saw a C-rank turn into a B-rank."

"Wait," Kiba said, "is it possible for a mission to downgrade. Like from a B-rank to a D-rank?"

"It's definitely possible," Dan said, "and I've seen it. I was stuck with a group on a B-rank hunting mission, but it really turned out to be a D-rank search-and-rescue."

"Bet they were pissed." Mikoto said.

"Oh," Dan said, "they were. They ripped the guy a new one. I mean, he got yelled at so bad, he felt like he was gonna die from just words alone!" Neji smiled a bit and spoke up.

"Dan," Neji said, "I'd like to teach you and Hinata something." Dan looked at Neji in shock.

"Okay," Dan said, "what is it?"

"I'll show the two of you over the weekend," Neji said, "and for good reason. Meet me at Training Ground 10, near the edge of the gate."

"Wait," Lee said, "Training Ground 10? Isn't that place under construction?"

"You're thinking of Training Ground 0, Lee," Tenten said, "the nature preserve."

"Oh," Lee said, "my apologies."

"It's fine," Neji said, "you were confused about it."

"Regardless," Dan said, "I'll meet you there. Should I bring my weapons?"

"Sure," Neji said, "I'd like to see you with them on you as I show you."

"Alright." Dan said. They all then finished eating and Dan went to his apartment. However, when he got there, he saw the place ransacked and saw all his groceries on the floor with the words "Demon Lover" written all over the walls. He then heard something and pulled out his SIG. He went towards the sound, weapon aimed at the front of him. When he got to the door, he heard something inside. He then stood next to the door and listened in.

"Find anything?" A person asked.

"Nope," another said, "nothing. You?"

"Nope." The first one said.

'Two of them,' Dan thought, 'but only one of me. I need backup, but I don't want to spook them. Wait, that's it! I can create a couple of Shadow Clones and have them transform into members of the ANBU Black Ops!' Dan holstered his pistol and formed his hands into a plus.

"There's no way in he has them here," the first one said, "but this is the only other place he'd have them."

"So," the second one said, "where are they?"

"I don't know." The first one said.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' Dan thought. Just then, two clones appeared and they transformed into ANBU. Dan then drew his pistol and threw the door open.

"None of you move," Dan said, "hands where we can see them!" The two looked behind them and saw Dan and two "ANBU" looking right at them.

"Damn it," the first one said, "we've been busted."

"Man!" The second one said. The two then surrendered and the two "ANBU" took them into custody. As the Leaf Police Force showed up with the ACTUAL ANBU, the two were taken into custody and Dan gave his statement.

"Thanks for securing the suspects," one of them said, "we'll take it from here."

"I don't have a place to stay," Dan said, "and I don't think anyone is still awake."

[Three minutes later...]

 _ **Hyuga Manor**_

"We'd be happy to let him stay the night until his apartment is cleared as a crime scene." Hiyashi said.

"How are you still awake?!" Dan asked.

"We're trying to find a way to change Hanabi back," Hiyashi said, "so we're going to be up until 11:00 at night until we do."

"Damn." Dan said, walking in. He then saw Hinata softly crying in a corner.

'Huh,' Dan thought, 'what's wrong with her?'

"Hinata," Hiyashi said, "Dan's here."

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Dan asked. Hinata looked at him with tear stained eyes and a busted lip.

"Oh, my God!" Hiyashi said, running to her.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"I... I fell down the stairs as I was coming down." Hinata said.

'That's definitely a lie,' Dan thought, 'and I know that for a fact. That's not from a flight of stairs, that's from someones fist. Someone punched her in the lip.'

' _Keep control of your anger, Dan,_ ' the voice said, ' _you'll find the one responsible soon enough. For now, just go along with the charade she's playing._ '

'This facade won't hold for long,' Dan thought, 'I need to find this bastard before someone else gets hurt. These incidents have to be connected. First my apartment is vandalized and broken into, now Hinata's gotten punched in the lip. This can't be a coincidence. I don't believe in them. I need to figure out his next target, and fast!'

"Hinata," Neji said, walking in, "I know that's a lie. That's not from a flight of stairs, that's from someone punching you in the lip. I'm sure Dan has figured out as much, but I'm curious as to why he's here."

"His apartment was vandalized and broken into," one of the ANBU said, "so it's a crime scene."

"These incidents have to be connected," Neji said, "it can't be a coincidence!" That's when Dan saw something on Hinata's back.

"It's not." Dan said. He then approached Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Hiyashi asked. Hinata then stood up and Dan turned her around.

"Whoa," Hinata said, "what are you doing?!"

"Showing a piece of evidence that was hidden." Dan said.

"What do you- whoa!" Hinata said. Dan had bent her over and placed a hand on the back of her shirt.

"Dan," Hiyashi said, "what are you doing to my daughter?!"

"Proving the cases are connected." Dan said.

"Wh-what does that me- KYAAAAAAAAH!" Hinata screamed. Dan had pulled her shirt up and revealed the words "Demon Lover" on her back.

"These were the same words that were written on the walls of my apartment," Dan said, "and the ANBU have pictures to prove it." Hiyashi then looked at the ANBU and they nodded.

"It's the same writing." One of them said. Hiyashi and Hinata looked at each other in shock.

"It's the same person," Dan said, "meaning this person is looking for his next victim. We have to check the welfare of Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha, Kiseki Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Naruto Uzumaki. They could be potential targets." The ANBU nodded and left to lead the search.

"What do I do?" Neji asked.

"Stay with Hinata," Dan said, "I'm going to inform the Hokage about this." Dan then left the manor and went towards the Hokage's Office, stopping along the way to see if any of his friends were alright.

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

Hiruzen was about to leave, when Dan showed up, tired and out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Hiruzen asked.

"My apartment was vandalized and broken into," Dan said, "and Hinata was punched in the lip. I have a feeling this was done by the same guy. It's strengthened by the fact the words 'Demon Lover' were all over the walls of my apartment and on Hinata's back. I need a new place." Hiruzen sighed and nodded.

"I understand," Hiruzen said, "but it's not easy to afford a house by yourself. Not to mention, you'll get lonely." Dan then had an idea.

"Take me to my family's house," Dan said, "I'll live there."

"If you say so." Hiruzen said. Before they left, they waited on the update from the ANBU. When they came back, the news had shocked them. All of Dan's friends had been attacked, and Naruto was suffering from a stab wound to the abdomen.

"That bastard." Dan said. Hiruzen looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright," Hiruzen said, "and I know Naruto will pull through."

"He'd better." Dan said.

* * *

 _ **Konoha Hospital, Intensive Care Unit, Room 2**_

Raphael stood at the side of Naruto's bed, along with Kakashi and Jiraya.

"How could this happen?" Raphael said.

"From what I know," Jiraya said, "all of Naruto's friends were harmed. All except for Itachi, Kiseki, Mikoto, Hiyashi, and Neji."

"Dan's gonna want this son of a bitch," Kakashi said, "and he's gonna get revenge."

"Even though I understand why he's doing this," Raphael said, "I can't allow him to continue."

"If you're talking about Dan," Kakashi said, "I doubt he's gonna listen."

"No," Raphael said, "not Dan. Whoever stabbed one of my students. I've been teaching Naruto in Taijutsu, weapons, and other stuff."

"I know about his decision to join the Assassin Brotherhood," Jiraya said, "and I'm glad he joined. That way, he can keep a clear head when it comes to people bullying him." The three of them talked some more before the doctors came in to check on him. They all left afterwards and Naruto was still unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Sub-Conscious Mind**_

Naruto was in a long hallway, walking slowly, when he heard heavy breathing.

"Hello," Naruto said, "is anyone there?" Naruto moved down the dark hallway where the breathing was coming from. His vision suddenly turned blue and a path was visible to him. He went down the path and saw a gate with a seal on it. A figure then made itself known to Naruto, and appeared from behind the gate.

"Who are you?" The figure asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, "and you don't scare me. I know who you are."

"Oh," the figure said, "and just who am I, shrimp?" Naruto looked the figure dead in the eyes and took a breath.

"You're the Demon who attacked the Hidden Leaf Village," Naruto said, "Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox." The figure looked on in shock as his full body came known to Naruto.

"I'm impressed," Kurama said, "and with such seriousness, too. However, who told you about me?"

"The Third Hokage," Naruto said, "Hiruzen Sarutobi, and a friend of mine, Dan McGarrett." When Kurama heard Dan's name, he looked at Naruto in shock.

"The McGarrett Clan heir is alive?!" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Naruto said, "he was held captive in the Hidden Mist Village for years until he escaped. His brother, Shikaru, betrayed him and the McGarrett Clan. The same thing almost happened with the Uchiha Clan, but Dan stopped it. I know my father sealed you in here, and I know my mother helped. However, I need to ask you something."

"You want to know why I attacked the Hidden Leaf." Kurama said.

"Yes," Naruto said, "I do. Please tell me why you did it."

"I was forced to attack it by Madara Uchiha," Kurama said, "who used his Sharingan to control me. I tried to fight it, but it was futile. Now, there's an organization out there called Akatsuki, and they're after the Tailed Beasts to bring back the Ten Tails, a creature that the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, became the jinchuuriki of. He then split the Ten Tails into the Tailed Beasts. Shukaku, the One-Tailed Tanuki, Matabi, the Two-Tailed Cat, Isobu, the Three-Tailed Turtle, Son Gokū, the Four-Tailed Ape, Kokuō, the Five-Tails, Saiken, the Six-Tailed Slug, Chōmei, the Seven-Tails, Gyūki, the Eight-Tailed Ox, and me. I was once just a fox kit when I met Hagoromo, and now I fear that the worst has come for us. I felt Matabi's presence near you, does that mean she has a jinchuriki?"

"She does," Naruto said, "a Kunoichi by the name of Yugito Nii, a defector from the Hidden Cloud. She's now a Chunin for the Hidden Leaf, and I'm going to the Shinobi Academy to become a Hidden Leaf Ninja."

"I'm aware," Kurama said, "and I know about your decision to join the Assassin's Order. I wish for you to use my Chakra whenever you need it. However, I want something in return."

"You want me to release the seal." Naruto said.

"No," Kurama said, "I want you to treat me with respect. Treat me the way you'd want others to."

"I get it," Naruto said, "you want me to treat you as a friend!"

"That's right," Kurama said, "I want to be your friend, Naruto. Just give it time and I'll grant you power that your father once had. They would be so proud of you if they could see you now. I guarantee it." Naruto then looked down in sadness.

"Kurama," Naruto said, "do you think I'm a monster because of what my dad did to you?" Kurama then realized what happened and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," Kurama said, "and I understand why you might hate me."

"I don't hate you, Kurama," Naruto said, "I hate the bastard that stabbed me in the abdomen!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kurama yelled, furious.

"I was stabbed in the abdomen by someone," Naruto said, "and I heard the person say 'This is revenge for what you did to the village, Demon Fox, and I hope you burn in Hell. Your friends can't help you, and your teachers won't be around for long. You're going to die, Naruto, and you'll be purged from this world.' The bastard hurt my friends! He hurt Hinata! He vandalized Dan's apartment!" Naruto looked up at Kurama with tears in his eyes.

'If only you could see this, Kushina and Minato,' Kurama thought, 'maybe you could tell him what to do.'

"How can I hate you for something that you had no control over?! Huh?! HOW CAN I DO THAT?!" Naruto yelled. Just then, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Naruto," a voice said, "we're right here. We've been watching you, and we're so proud." Naruto looked behind him and saw the two people he never expected.

"Mom," Naruto said, "Dad, is it really you?" Kushina smiled and knelt down in front of Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto," Kushina said, "it's us." Naruto shed a single tear and hugged Kushina and Minato.

"Mom," Naruto said, "Dad!" Kushina and Minato smiled and hugged Naruto back.

"Of course," Kurama said, "I remember now! You used the Reaper Death Seal! You left a little bit of your souls in Naruto as well as mine!"

"Naruto," Minato said, "I'm going to tell you something that no one else should know." Naruto figured it out from there.

"You and Mom are alive?!" Naruto asked, shocked. Kushina smiled and giggled.

"Looks like Dan's been rubbing off on you," she said, "and he's probably going to figure it out when he goes to Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers)." Naruto looked at Kushina.

"How'd you know about Dan's mission?" He asked.

"Because your Mom and I are coming out of hiding to take care of you," Minato said, "and we approve of your decision to join the Assassins. I just know that you'll make a great Hokage, and maybe an even better one than I was."

"Perhaps we should try to give Naruto a sibling?" Kushina asked. Minato grinned.

"That is so naughty." Minato said. Naruto facepalmed and stopped Minato from getting any further.

"Dad," Naruto said, "not in front of Kurama!"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Kurama said, "but he's got a point. After all, he's inside a medically-induced coma from a stab wound to the abdomen."

"He's WHAT?!" Minato asked, shocked.

"Do they know who did it?!" Kushina asked.

"All Naruto knows is that it was a survivor from when I was attacking the village," Kurama said, "and it was against my own will."

"What?" Minato asked.

"Madara Uchiha used his Sharingan to control Kurama," Naruto said, "and he made him attack the Hidden Leaf! There's also an organization called Akatsuki trying to gain the Tailed Beasts to bring back the Ten Tails!"

"It's got to be Madara's doing," Minato said, "and I know why. He's trying to revive Kaguya!"

"Hagoromo's mother?!" Kurama asked.

"The very same," Minato said, "and it won't be good. We can't let this happen!"

"First a dirty bomb," Naruto said, "then the Akatsuki, now the resurrection of the Mother of All Chakra! What's next?! One of the teachers at the Academy is going to betray the Hidden Leaf and steal the Sacred Scroll?!" [Author's Note: Epic forshadowing is epic.]

"It's one situation after another!" Minato said.

"This CAN'T happen," Kushina said, "I won't let it!"

"Calm down, Kushina," Kurama said, "I understand your frustration. You have a reputation for being the 'Red-Hot Habenero,' but you're also a mother now. Just remain calm, and stay focused on meeting Dan in person. Okay?" Kushina calmed down and looked at Kurama.

"Thank you, Kurama," Kushina said, "you knew just the right thing to say."

"Naruto," Kurama said, "I'm going to heal your wound so you can wake up from the coma the hospital put you in. Once you wake up, tell Lord Third that you know truth. Don't let anyone else speak with you. Okay?" Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I understand." Naruto said. Kurama then glowed from behind the gate and the surrounding area became white.

* * *

 _ **Konoha Hospital, Intensive Care Unit, Room 2**_

Dan and Hiruzen were in Naruto's room, and they were worried. However, Dan knew something was wrong. He closed his eyes cleared his mind.

'Shinjitsu.' Dan thought. He then activated his Shinjitsu and saw red Chakra healing the wound that Naruto had received. He looked on in shock and deactivated his Shinjitsu.

"Lord Third," Dan said, "I think Kurama's starting to heal Naruto." Hiruzen looked at Naruto and saw him stir.

"You're right." Hiruzen said. When Naruto finally woke up, he saw Hiruzen and Dan.

"I'm glad you're both here," Naruto said, "I have a lot to tell you. However, you need to brief Dan on the mission even further. He needs to know the truth."

"So," Hiruzen said, "you finally figured it out."

"That my parents are alive? Yeah," Naruto said, "I did."

"I knew that the moment I got the mission." Dan said.

"What?!" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Yup," Dan said, "that's why I asked to go to my place. I found a key to Lord Fourth's home in my father's bedroom. Well, it's my bedroom now. I'm the only McGarrett in Konoha right now, so." Naruto smiled and nodded in excitement.

"I get to have a family!" Naruto said.

"Yeah," Dan said, "you do."

"He leaves for the Land of Rivers once Raphael has his Gauntlet and Hidden Blades ready," Hiruzen said, "and I'm sure that they don't want to come out of retirement unless necessary."

"Like an attack on the village?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Hiruzen said.

"Well," Naruto said, looking at Hiruzen, "we need to put the Akatsuki on the Village Watch List."

"That's a start," Dan said, "but we also need to keep an eye out for Orochimaru's student, Kabuto Yakushi. There's a good chance that he might be planning something." Hiruzen nodded and smiled.

"You know," Hiruzen said, "I have a feeling that you're going to cause us to be allies one day. However, it's going to take some time."

"That's a given." Dan said. Naruto smiled and Dan felt Kurama stare at him. However, Dan didn't have to say anything.

"Kurama," Naruto said, "it's rude to stare."

' _Oh, come on!_ ' Kurama said. Dan snickered and covered his face.

"Busted." Dan said.

"You've been rubbing off on him, Dan." Hiruzen said.

"Good," Dan said, "maybe he'll have the gall to ask Hinata out on a date."

"I barely know anything about her!" Naruto said.

"That's why couples go on dates," Dan said, "to get to know each other! What do you think they do most of the time? Be intimate with each other?"

"No." Naruto said.

"Exactly," Dan said, "they don't. They go on dates, get to know each other, spend time together, then they lead up to intimacy. Right now, you're at first base. You're Hinata's friend. It's obvious you have feelings for her, so tell her how you feel! Give her a reason to like you, and she'll open up to you. Then, work your way to second base. Once you've gotten to know a bit about her, ask her out on a date. It doesn't have to be fancy, or romantic, but it also has to be enjoyable for her as well as you. Just... take her to Ichiraku, but you have to pay for it. Never let the woman pay for the date. A true gentleman ALWAYS pays. Then, after a few months to a year of dating, work your way towards third base. That's when you bring the romance in, but a little bit at a time. Don't go all out until you're certain that you want to spend the rest of your life with her. That's when you either go for home, or strike out. If you go for home, you've won her heart. If you strike out, *clicks tongue* you've lost her. You don't want to lose Hinata, man. You need to tell her before it's too late."

"Speaking of," Hiruzen said, "Hinata's outside."

"Now's your chance." Dan said.

"I'll do it," Naruto said, "but maybe after I'm not on painkillers."

"They didn't put you on painkillers," Hiruzen said, "you're too young for them."

"Nice try, Naruto." Dan said. Hinata then knocked on the door and Hiruzen turned around.

"Hinata," Hiruzen said, "it's great to see you."

"I hope you don't mind," Hinata said, "but... I might have a suspect on who might have attacked Naruto and the rest of us."

"Who?" Dan asked. Hinata sighed and looked at Dan and Hiruzen in total seriousness.

"My great uncle," Hinata said, "Barlow Hyuga."

"Barlow," Hiruzen said, "why do you suspect him?"

"Because he eyeballed Dan when he entered the Hyuga Manor the first time," Hinata said, "and he's been talking about harming Naruto ever since the attack on the village. I'm worried he's going to do something drastic." Hinata looked at Naruto and he nodded in understanding.

"It's natural for this to happen," Dan said, "and I hear he's got a history of violence."

"He does," Kakashi said, making himself know, "and that puts him on the top of the suspect list."

"Alright," Hiruzen said, "question him tomorrow morning."

"I'll do it right now." Raphael said, storming off.

"No, Raphael-sensei!" Dan said. Raphael looked at him and saw the look on his face.

"Why not?" Raphael asked.

"I know why you want to," Dan said, "but we can't question him without a legal reason. We need to question him tomorrow, because there's a good chance he's not home."

"Then where is he?!" Raphael asked. Just then, Dan saw someone approach them. However, the moment he saw Raphael and the ANBU, he froze and his eyes got wide. Dan had a sick suspicion.

"Barlow Hyuga?" Dan asked. Raphael turned around and the person started to run.

"HEY!" Raphael yelled. Dan chased after the person and Raphael went outside to cut him off.

"Barlow," Dan said, "we just want to talk!" Raphael then tackled Barlow down and tried to knock him out, but Barlow pushed him off and held a nurse at knife point.

"Back off!" Barlow said. Dan drew his SIG and aimed it at Barlow.

"Drop the knife, Barlow," Dan said, "and let her go. We just want to talk."

"I just wanted to see if Naruto was alright," Barlow said, "I never wanted to do all those things!"

"Who made you do them?!" Raphael said.

"If you step any closer," Barlow said, "I'll kill her!"

"Barlow," Dan said, "look at me. Look at me. I've been there before. I escaped from the Hidden Mist Village. I had to kill my brother, but I had a reason. What was yours? Did one of the Hyuga Elders threaten to kick you out?" Barlow looked at Dan in shock.

"Yeah," Barlow said, "one of them did. I don't know which one, but one of them made me do all this. I-I even had to do it to Hinata."

"Who was it, Barlow?" Dan asked.

"I don't know." Barlow said.

"I know you want to protect them," Dan said, "but they tried to have Hinata harmed. I can't stand for that. I want to make them face judgement for what they did, but I don't want to hurt them. I want them to stand trial for their crimes. I want them to face a prison sentence. If you tell me who they are, I'll put them away for a long time, but I can't do that unless you let her go and drop the knife. You don't want to do this man. Just give it up." Barlow teared up and surrendered.

"It was-" Barlow said. However, before he could finish, a Kunai hit his neck from behind him. Dan looked to see who did it, but saw no one.

"Damn it!" Dan said.

"We were so close to finding out who did it." Raphael said.

"Yeah," Dan said, "and the star witness was just murdered in front of us." Dan then holstered his pistol and went to brief the Hokage.

"I see," Hiruzen said, "this is a grave matter."

"Until we know who it is," Dan said, "it might be best for this not to reach the Hyuga Elders. The suspect might try to either flee, or cover their tracks."

"Smart idea." Hiruzen said.

"Will Naruto be okay?" Hinata asked.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said, "don't worry." Hiruzen looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Naruto," Dan said, "tell her."

"Tell me what?" Hinata asked.

"Don't freak out," Naruto said, "but..."

"But what?" Hinata asked. Naruto took a breath and let it out slowly.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed within me," Naruto said, "and I've become its jinchuriki. The Nine-Tailed Fox... healed all my wounds with its Chakra." Hinata smiled sweetly and hugged Naruto.

"I'm glad you told me," Hinata said, "and I'll still be your friend regardless. I'll always care about you, Naruto, even when you feel like no one does." Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled sweetly. He then hugged Hinata back and gently fell asleep.

* * *

[The next day...]

 _ **Training Ground 10**_

It was the day after the attack and murder of Barlow Hyuga. Hinata and Dan were waiting for Neji to show up. Dan was looking over the pictures of the scenes, and what the condition of the others was. As he was reading, Neji walked up.

"How is everyone else?" Neji asked.

"Naruto suffered a stab wound to the abdomen," Dan said, "but it was healed overnight. Sasuke nearly choked to death due to a rag being shoved down his throat. Sakura and Ino suffered mild concussions. Shino, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru were each beaten to a pulp. Lee had his eyebrows removed. Finally, Tenten had suffered a broken arm. Itachi, Kiseki, and Mikoto had no damage dealt to them. My apartment was vandalized. Hinata was punched in the lip. However, nothing seemed to happen to you, Neji. Why is that?"

"Because," Neji said, "I'm not particularly close with Naruto."

"You're still his friend." Dan said.

"Then maybe it's because Great Uncle Barlow didn't want to harm me," Neji said, "and didn't want to incriminate himself."

"Then why do these things in the first place?" Hinata asked.

"A Hyuga Elder threatened to kick him out," Dan said, "and he couldn't risk that."

"So that's why no one said anything?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Dan said, "that's why." Neji nodded in response and smiled.

"I'm glad," Neji said, "because now I know I can trust you to use this whenever necessary." Neji then showed them the traditional Jutsu of the Hyuga Clan, the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms. Dan smiled and figured he could change it from a Gentle Fist art to an Assassin Fist art. During the remainder of his weekend, Dan was developing the same attack. However, Hiyashi slowly caught on to it. Once Dan said why he was learning it, Hiyashi agreed to teach him. After about five days, Dan had learned the Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams 64 Palms, and worked on converting it over to Assassin Fist. Hiyashi told Raphael about the attack, and Raphael helped out with teaching Dan. It took only two days for Dan to convert it, and it took even less to execute it perfectly. It took a whole week to develop a Jutsu that Dan, Hinata, and Neji could use. He then added a twist to it, saying that it could be done by two people with either Byakugan or Shinjitsu. He then demonstrated it by having Hinata do the attack with him. This attack dealt heavy damage to the Chakra Flow System, and potentially shut it down completely. Dan smiled and gave the attacks their names. They were the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms, and 16 Trigrams 128 Palms.

[One week later...]

Raphael looked at his 16 recruits sitting before him.

"I know what happened with all of you," Raphael said, "and it's being investigated thoroughly. However, this does not mean that you're out of the Order. You're still free to back out now, if you so wish."

"Stop talking nonsense," Tenten said, "we're fine. Because of Dan teaching us Medical Ninjutsu, we were able to heal each other. I'm able to move my arm, but I can't move it a certain way or I'll feel pain."

"Dan wasn't even injured physically," Sasuke said, "but he's still a victim as his home was vandalized. That made his home a crime scene, and caused him to stay in his home. He's living there alone, but he's able to train for most of the day."

"Well," Dan said, "there's an upside to it."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Dan said, "I found a hidden passage that lead to an abandoned building somewhere in the village. I figured that place could be a good meeting spot, but it only has enough room for a few things. It's basically a storage shed."

"A shame." Lee said.

"Say," Anko said, "I know a place. There's an abandoned warehouse out near Training Ground 22. It's unoccupied, and no one owns it. It could be big enough for us to use as a hideout, or training facility."

"I'm leaning towards training facility," Raphael said, "I have another place in mind for a hideout. Back where I came from, we called them 'Assassin Bureaus.' We used these places to stay updated on what was happening in the towns or cities we covered, and relay the information to other Assassins. They were normally kept in the towns or cities we worked in, and the entrance was kept a secret to non-Assassins. Should one be required to be at one, they were blindfolded so that they may not reveal the information to Templars or the Guards."

"That's understandable," Dan said, "especially since there's a traitor in the Hidden Leaf."

"Well," Raphael said, "that's not the only reason I asked you to be here. We need to continue your lessons."

"We understand, Raphael-sensei," Naruto said, "but Dan has a mission to do today as well. I'm sure you're aware of its nature by the Hokage, right?"

"That's right," Raphael said, "and I understand the urgency. However, the ones being escorted to the Land of Rivers are merchants seeking protection. Even though he's still an Academy student, he's been given a C-rank mission. That's a huge responsibility, but Dan is stronger than he looks. After all, he was able to escape captivity, save the Hokage's life, and take the life of his own brother." Dan looked serious the entire time Raphael spoke, and Raphael knew something was wrong.

"Dan," Neji said, "perhaps it would be best if you turned this mission over to an experienced team. You might not be ready for it."

"Quiet, Neji," Hinata said, silencing her cousin, "there's something on Dan's mind."

"Does this have to do with your brother, Dan?" Raphael asked.

"It does," Dan said, "mainly to do with the fact that he might be alive after it was confirmed he was dead."

"What?!" Sasuke asked.

"No way!" Sakura said.

"Could Kabuto be responsible for this?" Naruto asked. That name got Raphael's attention.

"Who's Kabuto?" Raphael asked.

"A student of Orochimaru," Dan said, "and it was said that he'd be his successor should Orochimaru be killed. He's a suspect in the investigation, but it's doubtful that we're gonna find anything right now."

"So," Raphael said, "what did the Hokage have you do?"

"He had me investigate the blacksmith you went to see," Dan said, "and look for any information on the weapon I had when I got here. However, I found more weapons just like it. I have a feeling that the blacksmith obtained those guns for sale. However, I haven't had a chance to question him about it. I don't have that authority." Raphael smiled and laughed.

"I had no idea I was being followed by you," Raphael said, "so you have to be a natural about it! There's nothing that I can say to stop the Hokage from looking into the blacksmith, but I'm impressed that you were able to sneak past me. I never even detected you while inside the store! The only other person I know that had been able to do that, was my Mentor."

"Wait," Ino said, "could he be related to Ezio Auditore?!" Raphael laughed.

"It's possible," Raphael said, "my Mentor was a ladies man. It's rumored that he fathered children that he didn't know about, so... he could be related to my Mentor!"

'That must be how I can use Eagle Vision!' Dan thought.

"So," Raphael said, "have you come up with anything so far?"

"I can't reveal that information just yet," Dan said, "not until the Hokage says that the blacksmith obtained those guns legally. As I said earlier, I don't have the authority to question anyone at this time." Raphael nodded and patted Dan on the shoulder.

"Well done, Dan," Raphael said, "very well done! I am so proud of you! Because of your ability to sneak past me, and gain information on the whereabouts of other weapons that could be dangerous to Shinobi, or potentially help them, I'm allowing you to choose what weapons you want. You can keep the ones you have now, and add the weapons of the Assassins on, or you can turn them over until you reach a certain rank."

"I'm keeping my weapons," Dan said, "because I'm the only one skilled enough to use them at this point." Raphael smiled and laughed.

"You've just passed your first test, Dan!" Raphael said.

"What?!" Naruto asked.

"That was a test?!" Hinata asked.

"It was," Raphael said, "to see if he would really give up his weapons until he reaches a certain rank."

"It deals with the lesson," Dan said, "am I right? About the maxim of the Assassin's Order?"

"That's right," Raphael said, "it is. Before you all continue your training as Assassins, you must learn about the philosophy and tenants of the Assassin Brotherhood. It's unknown when the Assassins were founded, but earliest records show that the Assassin's Order in my world existed for over 1,000 years. It was founded upon what's not so much a belief, but a general observation of the world. That observation is still the primary maxim of the Assassin's Order: 'Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.' Before any of you ask, a maxim is like a code of conduct. A good example would be something like 'stealing is bad,' and others like it."

"It's also known as a Creed, right?" Dan asked.

"That's right," Raphael said, "it is."

"So, what does it mean?" Ino asked.

"Well," Raphael said, "I'll try to explain it to the best of my ability, but I'll be going off of what my Mentor said. To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization."

"So," Naruto said, "like the Hidden Leaf believes my father to be a hero."

"While the Hidden Cloud believes that he's not." Yugito said.

"Exactly." Raphael said.

"What about the second part?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," Tenten said, "what does 'Everything is Permitted' mean? Does it mean that we're meant to be able to do what we want?"

"Not quite," Raphael said, "but you're close. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic."

"For example," Dan said, "when Barlow attacked us. He knew the consequences, and he was willing to right the wrong he did. However, he was murdered before the got the chance."

"What are the tenants we have to follow?" Kiba asked. Raphael looked at him and smiled.

"I was just getting to that." Raphael said.

"Proceed." Dan said.

"Besides the Creed to guide us," Raphael said, "we Assassins have three clear rules that we must ALWAYS follow. They are as follows: 'Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight. Never compromise the Brotherhood.' The first one is self-explanatory."

"Don't kill anyone you don't see as a threat." Dan said.

"Right," Raphael said, "and I'll explain it in more detail. We do not strike down those who are not our targets, and who pose no threat to us, whether directly or indirectly. We do not strike down those who don't need to die."

"So," Ino said, "hypothetically, if someone approached you and started to bully you, punch you, and threaten your life if you told anyone. Would that mean that person is still innocent?"

"Yes," Raphael said, "because they mean no threat to the Order, and they mean no threat to your life at that time."

"So," Naruto said, "like my situation. Unless they physically attack me with the intent to kill, which is practically every attack, they're not innocent?"

"Exactly," Raphael said, "because they have a reason to die. They threatened the life of another person, you." Naruto shook his head.

"That's wrong," Naruto said, "because that person didn't pose a threat to the Order. He simply tried to attack me with murderous intent. If he really were to attack, I would knock him out. He means no threat to the Order, and he's not a target of interest."

"That's exactly right," Raphael said, "and I'm glad you said that. What gave it away?"

"Other than the fact that it contradicted what you said earlier," Naruto said, "it was the Creed." Raphael smiled and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Nice work," Raphael said, "that was your first test."

"I have a better example," Dan said, "and it's a potentially real life scenario. If you're on an assassination contract, you may need to kill or disable guards who stand in your way, or a servant who is rushing off to warn the guards of your presence, if you're discovered. There is a reason for them to die, though it is preferable if you sneak past them, but we don't kill indiscriminately." Raphael nodded.

"That's right," Raphael said, "we don't kill people when there's no reason to kill them. Hence, they're innocent."

"However," Dan said, "that's not to be said for everyone. There are people who are prejudice and bigoted, that's true. Then again, it's human nature. We can't kill a man simply because he makes a horrible remark. It's only when he becomes a threat, when he attacks other, when he imposes his will on others, only then can we silence him, but we can't silence them for merely having an opinion. Otherwise, we become no better than those we're fighting against." Dan looked directly at Anko, who looked down in shame.

"The second rule implies stealth," Raphael said, "as I had praised Dan for. The power we hold over our enemies is the ability to seemingly materialize out of nowhere, strike them down, and disappear again. To accomplish this, we must learn how to be able to hide in plain sight."

"To blend in with the crowd," Dan said, "to move freely without drawing attention, until it's time to strike. In doing so, we make them scared or paranoid."

"Which causes them to make mistakes and create openings for us to exploit." Sakura said.

"Exactly," Raphael said, "but we have to be careful. If we were to lose that advantage that comes from this, our task would become much more difficult than it already is."

"What about the third one?" Kiba asked.

"It's simple," Shino said, speaking up, "our actions must never bring any harm to our fellow Assassin's, whether directly or indirectly. We must not lead the enemy to our fellow Assassins, and we must not betray information about the Assassins. If we're captured, it's expected that we'll die before giving anything up and betraying the Brotherhood."

"That's right, Shino." Raphael said.

"You have one more verbal lesson," Dan said, "don't you? If you taught us the Creed and the tenants, there's gotta be ironies."

"Ironies?" Sakura asked.

"Things that are opposite of what we'd expect," Dan said, "and there are several examples. A doctor getting admitted into a hospital, a police officer getting arrested."

"It also works in Naruto's situation," Yugito said, smiling, "and there's a reason why. He told me about what almost happened. Those guys were calling him horrible names when they were about to attack him. That would be considered horrible and monstrous."

"Exactly." Dan said.

"The world is filled with ironies," Raphael said, "and by embracing our own, we remind ourselves that we have seen the truth of the world, and have opened our eyes. Now, the three ironies of the Brotherhood. Try and guess them."

"The Assassins promote peace between men," Neji said, "but achieve it through death and violence."

"That's one," Raphael said, "what are the other two?"

"We seek to open the minds of men and free them of the false rules that bind them," Ino said, "yet we ourselves demand obedience in our own rules."

"That's two," Raphael said, "one more left."

"We seek to reveal the dangers of having blind faith in something," Choji said, "but we ourselves practice the act of having blind faith in our Order."

"That's right." Raphael said.

"We should think about these contradictions," Dan said, "and learn from them, as well as everything else Raphael-sensei taught us. They're the fundamentals of the Order and its beliefs They're things that we must accept and believe before we can become full Assassins. As such, Raphael-sensei wants us all to think about it, and if we find we can't accept these things, we may leave the Order." They all nodded in acceptance of the words Dan said for Raphael. As they did, Raphael smiled and placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Well said, Dan," Raphael said, "you have the potential to be a Mentor for the Order."

"Thank you, Raphael-sensei." Dan said.

"Now then," Raphael said, "on to more practical lessons. The pieces in front of you are components to make a Hidden Blade bracer. For Dan, he has a bracer and Assassin Gauntlet."

"Lucky." Kiba said.

"Would you rather have a glove that can potentially give someone a concussion if used properly?" Dan asked. Kiba's look of jealousy then went to a look of fear.

"On second thought," Kiba said, "I'll stick with two bracers."

"That's what I thought." Dan said.

"Moving on," Raphael said, "allow me to explain more about them. The Hidden Blade is the signature weapon of the Assassins, and one of the keys to our success. The next few lessons will be spent studying each component, and how they fit together to create your Hidden Blade bracer or Assassin Gauntlet. First, find this piece." The others looked for it in their boxes, but Dan had already made the bracer and Gauntlet. Raphael looked and saw that Dan had completed it already.

'Now to see if they work.' Dan thought.

"Looks like Dan went ahead and constructed it," Raphael said, "but he has a reason. See if they work. Flex your wrists and see if the blades come out." Dan then flexed his wrists and two, foot long blades came out. Raphael was shocked.

"Looks like they work." Dan said.

"How is this possible? You only got the components," Raphael said, "and we were just starting the lesson! How were you able to construct them so quickly?!"

"A Codex page." Dan said. Raphael looked flabbergasted and looked around.

"Where do you see a Codex page?" Raphael asked.

"In front of you." Dan said. Raphael looked in front of him and saw the Codex page.

"Of course," Raphael said, "I was using this as an instruction manual."

"Exactly," Dan said, "and I wish I could stay here further. However, I've got a mission I need to get to. I'll have to change out of the robes to do it." Raphael smiled.

"Actually," Raphael said, "I want you to wear the robes."

"That would break one of the three tenants," Dan said, "specifically 'Never compromise the Brotherhood.' I'm sure that Ezio's predecessor would agree." Raphael nodded.

"Indeed he would," Raphael said, "and you're not yet ready to wear them fully."

"Who was your Mentor's predecessor, Raphael-sensei?" Naruto asked. Raphael smiled at Naruto and took a breath.

"His name was Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad," Raphael said, "and he didn't start out perfectly. He had to start from the beginning and had to assassinate the Mentor before him do to that Mentor's betrayal."

"I take it that it was a bad time for the Assassins." Dan said.

"It was." Raphael said.

"Well," Dan said, "I'd best be off. I need to get home and change." Dan then disappeared in a shunshin, teleporting himself to his house. He then changed out of his robes and looked at the new weapons he got. Dan then changed into some mission clothes and went to the gate. There, he saw two ANBU and Asuma.

"I figured you'd be joining." Asuma said.

"I was assigned this mission," Dan said, "let's go." The three nodded and all of them left. Dan had only one thing he had to do, make sure Minato and Kushina stay alive. The group then reached the border and watched carefully.

'If they don't do something soon,' Dan thought, 'I'll have to ask them what the holdup is.' Just then, the ANBU and Asuma looked at Dan and stood aside. Right there, before Dan, stood a person in a white robe with a hood that came to a point on the end.

"Who are you?" Dan asked.

"That is none of your concern," the person said, "but I am looking for a man named Raphael Cortez."

'He's looking for Raphael-sensei?!' Dan thought.

"Do you know where he is?" The person asked.

'He has to be the one who saved my life when I escaped.' Dan thought.

"We can't reveal that information to strangers," Asuma said, "and I suggest that you do something about it. Identify yourself this instant!" The two ANBU got ready and Dan saw Hidden Blade bracers.

"I can't reveal my identity just yet," the person said, "but I know that Raphael is here somewhere. I just don't know where HERE is." That's when Dan approached the person and stood face to face with them.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." Dan said. The person looked at Dan in shock, but responded.

"Hide in plain sight." The person said.

"Never compromise the Brotherhood." Dan said. The two ANBU stood down and the person knelt down to Dan.

"How do you know the tenants?" The person asked.

"The man you mentioned earlier is training me to be an Assassin," Dan said, "and you seem to know them well. Of course, that's to be expected, Mentor Ezio Auditore da Firenze." The person froze up at first, but sighed and removed his hood.

"Just like your father," Ezio said, "always as sharp as a tack."

"How do you know my father?" Dan asked. Ezio smiled and place his hands on Dan's shoulders.

"Because he was my son," Ezio said, "and that makes you my grandchild, Dan McGarrett." That's when Dan put two-and-two together.

"You were the voice I was hearing the day I started school." Dan said.

"I was," Ezio said, "and for good reason. I helped you in several situations, and now I get to see you for the second time."

"Second time?" Asuma asked, finally speaking up.

"The first time was when he saved me while I was escaping the Hidden Mist." Dan said. Asuma looked at Ezio in shock and smiled.

"We could use some extra help." Asuma said.

"I'd be happy to," Ezio said, "but I have to do something first. Dan, I want you to have something that was given to me a long time ago." Ezio then gave Dan a book and Dan smiled.

"This is the book with all the Codex pages," Dan said, "and I'm glad you gave it to me." The five of them then went on to Kawa no Kuni and reached the house that Minato and Kushina were at. They were disguised as merchants, and Dan led the escort back. Along the way, they encountered bandits, Samurai, and a few Rogue Ninja. However, Minato and Kushina were unharmed. Once they got past the border, they headed towards the Hidden Leaf Village. Before they left, however, Ezio said his farewells to Dan and gave him a set of robes that looked like they could be worn in the winter. Dan smiled and gave his grandfather a hug.

"We shall meet again, one day," Ezio said, "but for now, this is goodbye." Dan smiled and nodded.

"What should I tell your student?" Dan asked.

"Tell him," Ezio said, thinking, "that I said he's doing a great job. When the time comes for you to train to gain a new mode, come to Mt. Myoboku."

"I will." Dan said. The group then left and headed towards the Hidden Leaf. Once there, Dan led Minato and Kushina to Hiruzen's Office and they removed the Jutsu. Hiruzen smiled and nodded to Dan.

"Thank you," Hiruzen said, "but you've still got an Academy class you have to do. I suggest you get to it." Dan nodded and went to leave, but Kushina stopped him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family and clan." She said.

"It's fine." Dan said. Kushina released the hug and smiled sweetly.

"Take care, Dan." Minato said. Dan nodded and left in a shunshin.

 _ **Hidden Leaf Shinobi Academy, Taijutsu Training Arena**_

Naruto and the others were watching two of their classmates fight each other in hand-to-hand combat. As the two students fought, Dan appeared in a shunshin and the instructor approached him.

"Is there a reason you're late?" The instructor asked.

"I was on a mission assigned by the Hokage," Dan said, showing the paper, "and this is proof." The instructor looked at it and nodded.

"Very well," the instructor said, "take your place in the stands." Dan nodded and went to where Naruto and the others were. Naruto smiled and hugged Dan gently.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"No problem." Dan said. Just then, one of the fighters made an illegal move and caused the other to get seriously hurt.

"Oh HELL no!" Ino said.

"That's just wrong!" Sakura said. The instructor then declared the one still standing the winner, and looked at the others.

"Does anyone else challenge him?" The instructor asked. Dan stood up with a pissed off look on his face.

"I do." Dan said, pulling his mask up. The guy looked at Dan and grinned.

"Here comes the next contestant." The guy said. Dan left the stands and went to the guy.

"Are you sure you want to go against this guy?" The instructor asked.

"I'd heed his warning." The guy said.

"He's undefeated," the instructor said, "and he's an esteemed Taijutsu fighter. I think you should back ou-"

"Just start the damn match." Dan said. The instructor sighed.

"Your visit." The instructor said. Dan looked at the guy and saw his grin.

"I'm going to crush you like a soup can." The guy said. Dan never said anything. He just stared at the guy.

"Are the both of you ready?" The instructor asked.

"I was born ready." The guy said. Dan never said anything.

"The match will end when one of you is knocked unconscious," the instructor said, "or surrenders. Get into your positions." Dan got into his stance and the guy got in his.

"This is gonna be good." Kiba said.

"Begin!" The instructor said. Dan disappeared from view and the guy looked shocked.

"What the?" The guy asked. Dan appeared behind him and hit him in the neck with a chop. The guy looked behind him and saw nothing. Dan then punched him in the kidney. The guy turned around and threw a punch. Dan caught it and punched the guy in the gut, gave him an uppercut, chopped the guy in the throat, and gave him a right hook in the jaw.

"Ooh," Kiba said, "those were some good hits."

"Wow," Sakura said, "that's scary." The guy looked at Dan in shock and immediately got pissed. He then charged at Dan and balled up a fist.

"He's in for it now." Another student said. Dan dodged the attack and struck his back three times, causing the guy to wince in pain. The guy then swung again, but Dan blocked it and kicked the guy in the ribs.

"Ooh," Ino said, wincing, "that's gotta hurt."

"He'll be feeling that." Kiba said. The guy then growled and Dan jumped back, closing his eyes. The guy looked at Dan with his teeth clenched.

"You're gonna pay!" The guy said. He then charged at Dan and pulled out a weapon.

"This just got serious." Sasuke said. The others started to step in, but Naruto stopped them.

"This is Dan's fight," Naruto said, "just watch him." Dan then opened his eyes and his Sharingan was activated, and blocked the attack with his K-BAR Tactical knife.

"You've just escalated this fight," Dan said, "meaning you're looking for blood."

"I don't care what I do now," the guy said, "you're gonna end up in the hospital."

"Fat chance." Dan said. The guy then tried a dirty trick, but Dan stopped it and fought back. The guy then tried to attack again, but Dan stopped it. Dan then disarmed the guy, planted him on the floor, and held his K-BAR at the guys throat. The guy then saw the look in Dan's face and started to get scared.

"Who the Hell are you?" The guy asked.

"I'm the one who just defeated you." Dan said.

"That's it," the instructor said, "match is over. The winner is Dan McGarrett!" Dan then got off the guy and sheathed his K-BAR.

"Remember," Dan said, "there will always be someone stronger than you."

 ** _Hokage's Office, Five Hours Later_**

Dan stood across from Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Ibiki Morino, Itachi Uchiha, and many others, including Raphael and Naruto. Hiruzen looked at Dan and smiled.

"Dan McGarrett," Hiruzen said, "because of your success, we were able to bring home two valuable Hidden Leaf Shinobi. They have been hiding for years, presumably dead for the sake of their protection, but are now safe and sound thanks to you. Because of what you've accomplished, we've all agreed to share this information willingly." Dan nodded.

"Thanks to my spy network," Raphael said, "with help from Jiraya, we've learned that Shikaru McGarrett is, in fact, alive. We've also learned that he's developed the Mangekyou Sharingan. He's a potential buyer of the bomb."

"We've also confirmed that it's NOT a dirty bomb," a Medical Ninja said, "but a homemade bomb. No traces of radiation. We have a threat assessment."

"There's also a fair chance that we have a lead on who would be buying the bomb." An ANBU said.

"Who?" Dan asked.

"A business tycoon named Gato," Itachi said, "but we don't know much more than that."

"Understandable." Dan said. Itachi smiled and placed a hand on Dan's shoulder. Kiseki then looked at Kushina and nodded.

"There's also someone in Kaze no Kuni that we want you to talk to," Kushina said, "a jinchuriki by the name of Gaara. He's the Kazekage's (Wind Shadow) son."

"I want you to talk with him," Raphael said, "and see if he'll join the Brotherhood. I'll be accompanying the Hokage to the Hidden Sand Village. I want you to join us." Dan thought about it and nodded.

"Does this mean that I'll have to go in my Assassin's robes?" Dan asked.

"It does," Raphael said, "because you'll be accompanying me." Dan nodded and Naruto smiled.

"With help from my dad," Naruto said, "I got you something. As a thank you." Minato and Naruto then came up to Dan handed him a box. Dan opened it and found a badge and a wallet.

"A badge and creds?" Dan asked.

"For a certified agency," Minato said, "and you're going to be named Director once the paperwork goes through and you graduate from the Shinobi Academy. Until then, you'll be a regular student. Have the badge on standby, just in case you need it."

"Will do." Dan said. Everyone smiled and Hiruzen nodded.

"Congratulations, Dan," Hiruzen said, "you've exceeded your father's dream. You're not leading a task force. You're leading a federal agency." When Dan heard that, he had a look of shock. Naruto hugged him and everyone applauded. Dan smiled and held the badge and credentials close.

"Thank you," Dan said, "all of you. I won't let you down." Dan smiled and Raphael nodded. A few minutes later, Dan and his friends were spending time at the McGarrett Manor. Dan was in the kitchen while the others were in the living room. Minato was getting caught up on what was happening with the Academy, Kushina was telling everyone about how Naruto was when he was first born, and Dan was sitting down in a chair. Dan looked over his notes and found something unusual.

'I don't know why,' Dan though, 'but I've got a bad feeling about this.'

* * *

 _ **Hidden Sound Village, Four Hours Later**_

Kabuto Yakushi was sitting behind a desk and was looking at Shikaru McGarrett.

"Ever since your brother's escape from the Hidden Mist," Kabuto said, "the Hidden Leaf has gained power. This will change in time, but from this point forward, you work for me. Is that understood?" Shikaru looked at Kabuto in full seriousness.

"Understood." Shikaru said.

* * *

 **Dan: I can't believe that sleazeball I call a brother is still alive!**

 **Sasuke: Don't worry. We'll get the bastard.**

 **Sakura: Raphael-sensei will be with you, Dan. I'm glad.**

 **Naruto: I can't believe that you're going to the Hidden Sand Village as a sign of friendship.**

 **Kiba: All he's doing is going to talk to someone.**

 **Ino: This someone just so happens to be a jinchuriki. He's the bearer of the One-Tailed Tanuki, Shukaku.**

 **Shikamaru: Wow, that's scary.**

 **Naruto:** ** _Next Time: Hidden Sand Shenanigans!_**

 **Dan: I need to hope that Gaara doesn't try to kill me. I've still got to finish training!**


End file.
